Перекрестки
by nushadir
Summary: Если Поттер чему-то и научился за пять лет магии, то тому, что в чью-либо смерть верить нельзя до тех пор, пока не увидел тело - а иногда и после этого. Тело Сириуса Блэка найдено не было. Заканчивающий свое расследование в Великобритании маг-детектив Дрезден волею судеб сталкивается с волшебником-недоучкой Гарри Поттером.
1. Chapter 1

**Пролог.**

**(****Dresden****POV****)**

«Черт побери, а до этого момента все шло так хорошо…» - успел подумать я, пытаясь спрятаться от очередного удара за фонарным столбом.

События последних дней действительно разворачивались слишком гладко, чтобы все оставалось так же хорошо и дальше.

Меня зовут Гарри Блэкстоун Копперфилд Дрезден, и я маг. Единственный практикующий открыто, насколько мне известно. Я даже есть в телефонной книге, в разделе «Чародеи». Мой хлеб – это розыск вещей и людей (хотя за последнее я берусь неохотно), паранормальные расследования, советы – одним словом, мое агентство. Я не варю приворотных зелий. Я не организую вечеринок. Я всего лишь консультант-детектив. Иногда мне даже платят.

Но чаще моя работа – редкостная боль в заднице. Иногда буквально. За то время, что тружусь на ниве частного сыска, я нажил немало недругов. О некоторых предпочитаю забыть, о некоторых – не вспоминать. Но иногда они сами напоминают о себе.

Я прогуливался по вечерним улицам Литтл-Уингинга. Черт бы побрал эту ИРА! Теракт на железной дороге не позволил мне вовремя вернуться в Лондон, и в ожидании пересадки я коротал время прогуливаясь. Дома я уже давно перестал гулять по вечерам – после начала войны променады по вечернему Чикаго стали для меня особенно небезопасны.

'Есть в старой доброй Англии что-то волшебное!' - подумал я и усмехнулся своей же шутке.

Лето выдалось прохладным, так что я не слишком выделялся в своем кожаном плаще. Ну, почти не выделялся. Среди приличных обывателей худой, почти двухметрового роста человек в черном кожаном плаще выделяется даже в толпе, а если он еще с собой повсюду таскает с собой здоровенный посох, то и подавно. Но в современном мире это далеко не самое странное, что можно увидеть.

Небольшие аккуратные дома-близнецы стояли плечом к плечу на протяжении всей улицы. Я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они оценивающе на меня смотрят глазницами окон и пока что не сильно довольны увиденным.

В воздухе внезапно потеплело. Запах свежеподстриженных газонов дополнился чуть сладковатым ароматом цветов и перезревших фруктов. Чувство опасности принялось орать и палить в воздух, привлекая внимание мозга. Словно ниоткуда проявились трое мужчин и женщина, в странных, переливающихся всеми цветами радуги доспехах. Неспешно, но довольно быстро, со звериной грацией трое двинулись ко мне, на ходу вытаскивая оружие. Четвертый снял с плеча лук. Дело приняло серьезный оборот.

_ Мне повезло: месяц тому назад со мной связалась группа друидов – ничего особенного, обычные фанатики, не имеющие ни малейшего представления о настоящих друидах, но с серьезными деньгами и деловым предложением._

Я еле успел пригнуться и очередная стрела просвистела мимо – видимо, кто-то из нападавших решил, что свисятщие стрелы в духе «Робин Гуда» – это круто. «Fuego!» - поток огня с моего посоха ударил в землю перед тонкой фигурой стрелка, обуглив газон и задев его ноги.

_ Деловое предложение звучало достаточно любопытно – по их словам, в Западном Сассексе был замечен баргест, а также зафиксировано несколько нападений огромных собак на людей, в том числе на одного из верхушки этих липовых друидов_

Заряд энергии с моего кольца впечатал еще одного из атакующих в металлическую ограду. Последовавшие дым и крики говорили о том, что либо ограда была под напряжением, либо, что более вероятно, что на меня в очередной раз напали фэйре.

_ Как выяснилось, баргест был вполне себе настоящий – насколько может быть настоящим баргест. Изучив список пострадавших – ни одного летального исхода, к счастью – я нашел, что связывало почти всех этих людей. Все они, тем или иным образом, имели отношение к строительству нового скоростного шоссе. Рабочие, бригадир, инженер, владелец строительной компании… Все упиралось в шоссе. За исключением этого «друида». Клерк. Самый обычный клерк в городской управе. Каким образом он затесался в эту компанию?_

Проклятье, больно-то как! Стрела фэйре всё-таки нашла свою дорожку через складки плаща и застряла в плече. Зато стрелок уже вряд ли хоть раз выстрелит еще – от лука и сжимавшей его руки остались только угли.

_ Как выяснилось, клерк сыграл во всей этой истории едва ли не решающую роль. Именно с его помощью были получены разрешающие документы для строительства шоссе. И раз все нити вели именно к этой стройке, я проверил и ее. Ребята, это был джек-пот. Дорога должна была проходить в пяти километрах он этих мест. Но взятка «друиду» сделала свое дело, сэкономив компании-строителю кругленькую сумму. На нынешнем месте дороги располагалась недавняя археологическая находка – кельтское «поле погребальных урн», древнее кладбище, которое и разворошили горе-строители. Мне стоило взять Боба с собой – сэкономил бы море времени. Или нанять Мортимера – это больше по его части. Баргест – не просто дух собаки, как многие думают. Это дух собаки, охраняющий кладбища своих хозяев. И он был не один – неспроста это «поле погребальных урн» называлось именно полем. Целая стая баргестов – вот и разгадка одновременных нападений. Дальше все было относительно просто. Усмирение духов, упокоение кладбища, совершение необходимых обрядов, выбивание денег из «друидов»…_

Нападавших осталось всего двое – влетевший в ограду так и не поднялся на ноги. Я уклонился от очередного удара мечом несколько медленнее, чем стоило, и одновременный удар второго рыцаря-фэйре чуть не вскрыл мне череп. Кровопотеря уже начала сказываться, когда я ухитрился-таки достать одного из агрессоров посохом – по-простому, как битой. Выкуси-ка! И не успел порадоваться своему успеху, как в голове взорвалась бомба. Вернее, мне так показалось. Удар булавы последнего рыцаря пришелся чуть вскользь, но легче от этого не стало - ему просто придется взмахнуть своим моргенштерном еще раз. Уклониться я уже не успею. «Черт, а до этого момента все шло так хорошо», - в который уже раз за день подумал я, и закрыл глаза в ожидании конца. Лежать вот так, с закрытыми глазами, оказалось чистым блаженством.

Раздался глухой стук, негромко звякнули доспехи фэйре. А удара все не было. Ожидание затянулось.

– Мистер, что с вами? – говорящий явно не был мне знаком. По неровному, ломающемуся голосу было ясно, что это подросток.

– Со мной? Не считая дыры в плече и разбитой головы, все просто шикарно.

Открывать глаза не хотелось категорически, земля приятно холодила ушибленную голову.

– Вы можете встать? У меня есть бинты, я могу вас перевязать, или вызвать скорую!

Вот только официального внимания мне не хватало! Меня вообще нет в этой стране, я не въезжал обычными путями!

– Обычной перевязки будет более чем достаточно, спасибо, – сказал я и открыл глаза.

A/N: Были внесены правки в большую часть глав, 11 глава готовится к выпуску.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

**Взаимное непонимание **

**(Поттер ****POV****)**

Я с сожалением оглядел сидящего на стуле мужчину, перевел глаза под ноги и чертыхнулся. «Немало из него натекло. Кухню придется мыть, – пронеслось в голове. – Достойное начало лета!»

Сказать, что лето получалось плохим, учитывая предшествующие события, значило ничего не сказать. Сириус предположительно был мертв (во всяком случае, все вокруг утверждали именно это), Гермиона и остальные из Министерской Шестерки угодили в госпиталь, идиоты из Ордена попытались запугать Дурсля-старшего, Дамблдор не только вывалил на меня это пророчество, но и отрезал от внешнего мира…

У меня накопилось много вопросов к Бороде. Начиная со второго года Хогвартса, вера в его всемогущество изрядно пошатнулась. И пророчество стало последней каплей.

Старый козел перешагнул уже все рамки! Он знал о пророчестве все это время, но молчал! А если я настолько уж важен, то он мог бы заняться моей подготовкой давным-давно! Это были, наверное, самые серьезные мои претензии к Дамблдору, но далеко не единственные. Начиная с Квирелла, список тревожащих меня вещей только рос, и на все мои попытки получить хоть какие-нибудь ответы этот пень трухлявый только юлил.

Основных вопросов у меня сейчас было всего три. Пророчество, а вернее, почему он о нем молчал, судьба Сириуса и здоровье Гермионы. Остальные пострадавшие из тех, кто был со мной в Министерстве Магии в ту злополучную ночь, можно сказать, отделались легким испугом. Да, Рону здорово досталось от летающих мозгов, он все еще проходил курс лечения – но медики предполагали полное выздоровление в течение нескольких недель. Гермиона же, как выяснилось, должна была принимать зелья и эликсиры все оставшееся лето. Более того, врачи не могли точно ответить, не случится ли каких-то осложнений.

К счастью, перед расставанием на Кингс-Кросс она успела всучить мне бумажку с номером ее телефона. И надо же было именно в тот вечер, когда я набрался храбрости позвонить ей, а Дурслей не было дома, произойти всему этому дерьму!

Я перевязал незнакомца, помог ему усесться поудобнее, а сам отправился за шваброй. Засохнет – не отдерешь, сам знаю.

– Парень! – послышался из кухни голос с незнакомым акцентом. – У тебя аспирина не найдется?

Аспирин у Дурслей имелся, но все таблетки были заперты в комнате Петунии.

– Извините, мистер, аспирина нет.

– Я так понимаю, что о тайленоле и речи быть не может, – донеслось до меня страдальческое. Я вытер кровавые следы в коридоре и вернулся в кухню.

– Извини, ты не мог бы рассказать, кто ты такой, и почему я еще на бренной земле, а не на встрече с создателем?

Вот обнаглевший! Внутри все закипело.

– Мистер, а ВАМ не кажется, что это скорее Я должен у вас спрашивать, кто ВЫ такой, и что тут вообще такое было? То, что я успел увидеть, явно не было собранием клуба исторического фехтования!

– Резонно. Извини, после удара все еще туго соображаю, – сказал незнакомец и полез в карман. Я напрягся, но, заметив это, мужчина успокаивающе поднял руки.

– Спокойнее, парень, я за визитницей лезу.

Он медленно распахнул полу плаща, висевшего на стуле, и аккуратно, показательно, двумя пальцами выудив из внутреннего кармана визитку, передал ее мне.

Я повертел бумажный прямоугольник в руках. На белом картоне была изображена пентаграмма, набранный строгим шрифтом текст гласил:

_«Гарри Дрезден, чародей-детектив_

_Розыск пропаж, паранормальные расследования, консультирование_

_Никаких вечеринок, бездонных кошельков и приворотных зелий!»_

Далее шел незнакомый мне адрес и телефон, не английский, судя по коду. Однако!

– Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, мистер Дрезден, – сказал я, убирая визитку в карман рубахи.

– Приятно познакомиться, мистер Поттер, – рукопожатие у Дрездена было твердым и уверенным, несмотря на то, что полчаса тому назад ему съездили по голове.

– Зовите меня Гарри, сэр. Мне так привычнее.

– Хорошо, хорошо, но все-таки, Гарри, как получилось, что я еще жив?

– Как-то само собой, мистер Дрезден. Я работал в саду, услышал шум, вышел поглядеть и увидел, как вас ударили по голове. Пока нападавший подходил, я подкрался сзади и двинул его лопатой.

– Спасибо огромное. Мне бы точно конец настал, если…

– Не за что, мистер Дрезден. Скажите, Вы и в самом деле детектив? – я догадывался, что совершаю «прыжок веры», но упускать такой шанс было нельзя. По меньшей мере, Пожирателем этот Дрезден не является – Метки у него не было, я смотрел во время перевязки. С другой стороны, у Драко и Амбридж ее тоже не было – не то, чтобы я досматривал обоих, но все-таки… Странный тип. Шрамов у него больше, чем у меня и самых разных, а уж в этом вопросе я знаю если не все, то многое.

– Да, парень, так и есть. Во всяком случае, именно так я на визитках и пишу, – сказал Дрезден, ощупывая перевязанную голову.

– Скажите, а вы сейчас заняты каким-либо делом?

– Да нет, только что закончил текущее, уже собрался было вернуться домой, но тут как-то не сложилось – теракт, отмененные поезда, нападение…

– У меня есть одна серьезная проблема, и я полагаю, что вы, мистер Дрезден, можете мне помочь ее решить, – перебив его, выпалил я на одном дыхании.

Лучше попробовать и потом жалеть, чем жалеть, что не попробовал, – мысленно потом оправдывался я перед собой.

– Не то, чтобы я был против, парень, но почему ты решил доверить свою серьезную проблему первому попавшемуся, даже если на его визитке и написано, что он детектив? – в голосе Дрездена явно слышалось удивление.

– Мне нужен детектив с особыми навыками, и слово «чародей» - как раз то, что мне было нужно.

– Вот оно как. И ты хочешь сказать, что ты мне сразу так и поверил. В существование магии и всего такого, – на этот раз в его голосе уже было не удивление, а просто убийственная доля сарказма.

– Сложно не поверить в то, что только что видел своими глазами. Не сами по себе же они загорались, верно? Да и летали тоже не на веревках. К тому же…я и сам волшебник, ну, пока еще не совсем, я еще только учусь, закончил пятый год Хогвартса, – уже не слишком уверенно начал мямлить я.

– Вот оно что. И кто же твой наставник?

– Эм... Ну, у меня их несколько, Профессоры Флитвик, МакГонагалл, Дамблдор…

– Я думал, что знаю большинство магов, у которых сейчас есть ученики. Но эти имена мне незнакомы. Необычно, конечно, что одного студента учат сразу несколько магов, но с другой стороны, я многого не знаю.

– Погоди-ка. Как так ты не знаешь имени Дамблдора? - от удивления я даже перешел на «ты».

– Не знаю. Первый раз от тебя услышал. А должен был?

– Вообще-то должен был! Знаменитый алхимик, обладатель Ордена Мерлина, победитель Гриндевальда, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, – с каждым словом мой голос затихал все больше: я смотрел в лицо Дрездена и не видел в нем ни малейшего отблеска узнавания хоть чего-либо. Он вообще где учился? Или под камнем просидел всю жизнь? Как он ухитрился ничего не знать о Дамблдоре?!

– Да и к тому же, с каких это пор Лэнгтри выпустил свой орден – Дрезден этими словами забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба вменяемой беседы. Кто такой Лэнгтри?

– Не суть важно, кто такой Гриндевальд, но Дамблдор – директор моей школы, так что, наверное, можно сказать, что он мой наставник.

– Маги учат в школе? Я думал, что я единственный, предпочитающий работать…

– Он руководит не просто школой, а Хогвартсом, школой волшебства и чародейства.

– В Англии появились школы для волшебников? Я, конечно, не следил за реформами образования, но вряд ли бы я это пропустил! – изумился мой нежданный гость

– В Англии?! Появились?! Мистер Дрезден, этой школе больше тысячи лет! – мои глаза полезли на лоб.

– Черт, идеи ученичества, оказывается, давно не в моде! – коротко хохотнул мой собеседник.

Я понял, что либо разговариваю с безумцем, либо ему просто он просто бредит после удара. В любом случае, стоит взять паузу, рассудил я, стараясь сохранить остатки здравого смысла. Ничто не успокаивает нервы так, как чай, пришло мне в голову, как истинному англичанину.

– Мистер Дрезден, вы предпочитаете чай с молоком или без?

Раненый встрепенулся.

– А кофе есть?

Мне захотелось завыть.

A/N: Внесены правки в большую часть глав, 11 глава готовится к выпуску


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава №2**

**Неожиданности и разъяснения.**

**(Дрезден ****POV****)**

Оставшийся путь от Суррея до Чикаго прошел без осложнений. Ну, если не считать встречи с Летним Рыцарем. Защитник Лета, Фикс, окончательно вжившийся в свою новую роль, встретил меня в Узловой. Конфликт в Суррее требовал разбирательства, недавние соглашения о ненападении были поставлены под угрозу. Но мы все утрясли – нападавшие действовали из личных побуждений. Прошлое действительно иногда возвращается, вот и на этот раз… Мое вмешательство в битву Престолов несколько лет тому назад не все забыли. Некоторые нобли фэйре из остатков свиты Маршала Талоса не простили мне смерти своего предводителя, и решили отомстить. Фикс смог убедить меня, что больше с их стороны нападений не будет.

Я облегченно вздохнул, войдя, наконец, в свою квартиру.

Черт, все же в Чикаго летом слишком жарко, а уж в плаще так и подавно. Но в моей берлоге царили темнота и прохлада. С мраком я разобрался довольно быстро, - вспыхнувшие свечи моментально рассеяли темноту, но прохлады мне показалось мало, и я нырнул в холодильник за бутылочкой пива, гордостью Маковской пивоварни. Если вам доведется побывать в Чикаго, то его стоит попробовать – если вы его найдете, разумеется. Я вам в этом не помощник, там и так всего тринадцать столиков.

Расположившись на диване, я сделал очередной глоток и прокрутил в голове недавние события в Суррее. Дело обещало быть интересным.

– _Итак, Гарри, ты сказал, что у тебя есть ко мне дело, связанное с моей профессией, _– _ сказал я, попытавшись развалиться на табуретке и потерпев неудачу._

– _Да, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы вы отыскали моего крестного, или же смогли доказать, что он мертв, - ответил парень, уставившись в свою чашку._

– _Понятно. А что говорит полиция?_

– _Бобби не станут его искать. Это епархия волшебников, _– _хмуро ответил парень, подняв взгляд на меня._

_«Попробовал бы кто-нибудь сказать Мёрфи, что пропавший человек – епархия волшебников!» – пронеслось в моей голове, но вслух я ничего не сказал. Кэррин Мёрфи – мой ангел-хранитель в полицейской форме. Ранее лейтенант, а теперь, «благодаря» мне, сержант отдела специальных расследований полиции Чикаго. Именно туда сплавляют все непонятные дела. На поверку они оказываются вполне понятными, но объяснять их налогоплательщикам явно не стоит, так как «оборотней и вампиров не существует». Кстати, надо будет к ней обратиться по поводу этого дела, может, ей удастся что-нибудь найти по официальным каналам по поводу пропавшего._

_Я придал себе максимально деловой вид и начал расспросы._

– _Когда и при каких обстоятельствах ты видел его в последний раз?_

– _Восемнадцатого июня этого года. В Министерстве Магии было сражение, и он упал через Завесу Смерти._

_Министерство Магии? Завеса Смерти? Хогвартс? Человек с пятью именами? Мы что, в разных мирах живем? Количество непонятных вещей, отложенных до выяснения, начало зашкаливать. Я достал блокнот и начал делать пометки. Фотопамять от Ласкиэль Инкорпорейтед, конечно, здорово, но я предпочитал и предпочитаю не полагаться на демонов._

– _Он упал через Завесу Смерти. Чуть подробнее, пожалуйста._

– _Завеса Смерти – древнее устройство, использующееся для казни. Ни о ком из прошедших через нее никто и никогда больше ничего не слышал,_ –_ сказал Поттер с трудом. На парня явно это произвело неизгладимое впечатление._

– _Ты не мог бы его описать, это устройство? Мне нужно будет провести изыскания, и чем больше у меня будет информации, тем проще будет искать твоего крестного._

– _Это огромная арка, очень старая на вид, затянутая молочно-белой пеленой. Иногда по ней как будто волны бегут. Считается, что это грань между миром живых и мертвых._

_У меня чуть блокнот из рук не выпал. Этим ребятам повезло, что портал односторонний! Огромная редкость, надо отметить, даже если учесть, что порталы и без того встречаются нечасто. Видимо, на моем лице все же что-то отразилось, так как парень явно встрепенулся._

– _Сэр?_

– _Мне кажется, я знаю, что это такое. Но мне нужно подтверждение, и надеюсь, что я смогу его скоро получить. Если это то, о чем я думаю, то неудивительно, что эту штуку использовали в качестве гильотины, _– _из Поттера как будто воздух выпустили при этих словах, он уставился в пол, плечи бессильно повисли._

– _Давай вернемся к твоему крестному. Мне нужны его имя и дата рождения, _– _ я попытался исправить ситуацию, сменив тему._

– _Сириус Процион Блэк. Родился осенью 1959 года, точнее сказать не могу,_ – _ глухо отозвался парень._

– _Ты не знаешь дня рождения своего крестного?_ _– удивился я._

– _Извините уж, мистер Дрезден, _–_ в его голосе послышались горечь и досада, – да, не знаю. Потому что он был в тюрьме, с тех самых пор, как мне было чуть больше года, и почти три последних года он провел в бегах!_

– _В бегах? Он бежал из тюрьмы? _–_ я сделал очередную пометку. Это может облегчить поиск по легальным каналам. _

– _Его подставили! Он вообще не должен был туда попасть! _– _практически взорвался Поттер, ударив кружкой о стол._

– _Окей, парень, не возмущайся, я не знал. Скажи, а в чем именно его обвиняли? И когда он туда попал?_

– _Попал он туда вскоре после Хэллоуина 1981 года, по обвинению в убийстве дюжины магглов, одного волшебника, а также пособничестве в убийстве моих родителей и принадлежности к Пожирателям Смерти. Но суда не было, _–_ запал у парня иссяк, и закончил говорить он уже гораздо спокойнее. _

_Еще две пометки. Одна в графе сведений, вторая в графе непонятных сведений. А что еще за магглы?_

– _Гарри, я из Штатов, так что не знаю местного жаргона. Кто такие магглы?_

– _Ну… это слово обозначает обычных людей, немагических, _–_ замявшись, сказал Поттер. – Мне оно не нравится, но его все используют._

– _Ладно, опустим пока этот момент, вряд ли он сейчас важен. Расскажи лучше, о том, что он вообще делал в Министерстве Магии, _– _ черт, какое непривычное словосочетание, _– _если он беглый преступник._

– _Это все из-за меня, мистер Дрезден, _–_ ответил мой тёзка, уронив голову на руки._

_Я вопросительно поднял бровь – из-за него? Либо у парня мания величия, либо комплекс вины. Беглые преступники если и появляются в министерствах, то только затем, чтобы их возглавить. И уж точно они не появляются там из-за подростков. Даже если эти преступники невиновны._

– _Меня заманили в Министерство ложным видением, и я с несколькими друзьями попал в засаду. Сириус и остальные, _–_ тут он замялся, как будто раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, _– _пришли к нам на помощь, но во время боя Сириус и попал в эту Завесу._

_Боже, во что я ввязываюсь?! Ложные видения? Да у меня и без того на руках подмастерье, подозреваемый в чернокнижии, а тут еще и это! Надо отказываться, надо отказываться… Но мой язык уже успел решить все за меня._

– _Хорошо, данных для начала мне хватит. Давай сразу условимся, я пока ни за что не берусь, мне необходимо будет уточнить детали с моим консультантом. Как я с тобой смогу связаться?_

– _Проще всего будет позвонить, примерно в это же время. Моих родственников как раз не будет дома, я предпочитаю не обсуждать при них магические дела._

– _И последний момент – я не работаю бесплатно…_

_Парень меня перебил с непонятной ухмылкой:_

– _Скажите, мистер Дрезден, вы принимаете в уплату золото?_

– Итак, хозяин, как тебе понравился повторный сеанс? – рядом со мной появилась моя личная искусительница и совратительница, тень падшего ангела, Ласкиэль, по-домашнему – просто Лэш. А так же временами проектор и записная книжка, как сейчас.

– Безумно любопытно, – фыркнул я. – Я мог бы просто свериться со своими записями, Лэш. Или же ты хотела сказать что-то конкретное?

– Конечно, хозяин, – улыбнулась она, звякнув браслетами. Сегодня она явилась в образе одалиски: шальвары, чадра, все как полагается. – Тебе нужно как следует присмотреться к твоему новому клиенту. А заодно подумать, зачем ты взялся за это дело. Ты же не любишь поиски людей, верно? Неужели только из моральных принципов?

– Мои моральные принципы тебя касаться не должны. У тебя их вообще нет. Скажи лучше, ты знаешь что-нибудь о, – я глянул в свой блокнот, – Хогвартсе или Альбусе Персивале Вулфрике Брайане Дамблдоре? Может, о Гриндевальде?

– Хозяин, в том виде, каком я есть сейчас, я не смогу тебе помочь…

– Тогда переоденься.

– Хозяин… – укоризненный взгляд Лэш вперился в меня, как прожектор. – Ты же превосходно знаешь, что я всего лишь отзвук Ласкиэль. И большая часть ее знаний – в монете. Я, в некотором смысле, лишь одушевленный библиотечный каталог. Я знаю, что знание, что ты ищешь, существует в памяти Ласкиэль, но без доступа к ней я не смогу тебе помочь.

– Тогда забудем, что я тебя об этом спрашивал, – мне совершенно не хотелось оказываться в роли носителя падшего ангела. Даже если мне обещали равноправное сотрудничество, результат того не стоил.

– Как пожелаешь, хозяин. Но помни, стоит тебе только захотеть…

– Разговор окончен, Лэш. Точка.

Тень демоницы отступила под перезвон украшений, растаяв где-то в глубинах моего сознания.

И правда. Зачем я взялся за это дело? Я же не люблю поиск людей, слишком часто в последнее время он заканчивается проблемами. Я не так давно сорвал неплохой куш, только что получил по голове, отлежаться бы, дураку, не нужно оно мне было – но нет же. Бог с ним, отложу размышления, все равно уже влип. А вот что сейчас точно нужно, так это информация. И раз уж цена Лэш слишком высока, то стоит обратиться к другим источникам, благо один из них находится в моем подвале. Но и у него есть своя цена. Правда, о ней я подумал заранее.

Подхватив свою сумку, я спустился в подвал.

Он по совместительству служит лабораторией. Вдоль стен расставлены небольшие проволочные стеллажи, абсолютно бессистемно, казалось бы, заваленные книгами, свитками, ингредиентами: от четырехлистного клевера до обедненного урана, от стопки печатных листов до огромных инкунабул. На самом деле, система есть, вот только разбираются в ней лишь два человека – я и Молли.

Молли – моя ученица. А еще огромная головная боль и отсроченный смертный приговор до первой оплошности в одном флаконе. Головная боль - потому, что ей кажется, что она меня любит – а я, между прочим, ее с малых лет знаю! А отсроченный смертный приговор из-за того, что девочка попалась на вмешательстве в разум человека. И неважно, что это было сделано из лучших побуждений, результаты были чудовищны. Один человек полностью потерял рассудок, для второго это обернулось тяжелейшей психической травмой с крайне небольшими шансами на выздоровление. А для самой Молли итогом стал приговор к казни через «усекновение главы», как это напыщенно именуется в своде законов Белого Совета. Мне удалось ее спасти, но не отменив приговор, а лишь отсрочив его на неопределенное время и расширив его действие еще и на себя. Я взял ее в ученицы, тем самым став ответственным за все ее действия. Не мог я поступить иначе. Она дочь моих друзей. К тому же, в свое время и меня брали на поруки – я тоже был под отсроченным приговором, и очень долго. Обычно в это время она сидит в подвале и занимается, но на ближайший месяц она уехала с семьей на побережье. Тем лучше.

В центре подвала поблескивала металлом моя недавняя черная дыра в бюджете – заклинательный круг. Именно туда с завидным постоянством уходила немалая часть моих доходов. За последние пару лет, впрочем, мое финансовое состояние несколько улучшилось, я наконец-то смог добавить к железу и меди еще и серебро – по абсолютно грабительским расценкам, хочу заметить, и решил, что пока хватит. Ну а если верить Поттеру, то еще и золотым обзаведусь…

Мой «маленький Чикаго», модель города с дополнительными возможностями (поиск пропаж и слежка стали на порядок проще!), вершина моих тауматургических способностей, последнее время стоял без дела. И ему предстоит пылиться и в этот раз – едва ли это расследование приведет меня в родные пенаты.

Одна из полок, находившихся над письменным столом, серьезно выбивалась из общей картины. На уставленной свечами и залитой воском широкой доске лежали стопки порнографических журналов, несколько бульварных романов и человеческий череп.

– Боб.

Молчание.

– Боб!

Ворчание.

– Боб, у меня новое дело и мне нужна твоя помощь.

В одной из глазниц черепа вспыхнул и тут же погас огонек.

– А еще у меня для тебя есть новое чтиво! – я потряс в воздухе вытащенными из сумки журналами «Плейбой» и «Максим». - И по завершении его будет бонус!

С этими словами я приоткрыл сумку и показал спрятанные корешки романов. На одном из них значилось что-то вроде «Страсть и слезы». Остальные были не лучше.

– С тех пор, как ты стал браться за выездную работу, с тобой стало гораздо приятнее общаться, Дрезден. Выкладывай, что там у тебя на этот раз?

Это Боб. Мой помощник, советник, энциклопедия и абсолютно безнравственное в вопросах воспроизводства создание. Помимо неизвестно откуда взявшейся чрезмерной озабоченности – своего тела у него никогда и не было – обладает еще и могучим интеллектом, огромными познаниями в области магии и истории и крайне едким чувством юмора. Я предоставляю ему что-то вроде политического убежища – какая-то давняя история, связанная с политикой Зимнего Двора, заставила его переселиться в мир людей (я не спрашивал, он не говорил), а также плату – ну вы видели, из чего она состоит. Почему живет в черепе? А кто его разберет, мне он таким уже достался, меня это не смущает, а его устраивает.

– В общем, так. У меня новое дело, и мне нужна информация. Розыск человека, попавшего в портал фэйре, – вздохнул я, вытащив блокнот.

– И ради этого ты меня разбудил? Дрезден! Это портал! Сходи да поищи! – проворчал Боб, уже нацелившись на новые журналы.

– Боб. То, что я временами веду себя, как дурак, еще не повод однозначно считать меня таковым. И уж абсолютно точно это не повод соваться в односторонний портал, ведущий неизвестно куда и зовущийся Завесой Смерти.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Убедил. Так что за неясности? Информацию о портале ты мог бы получить и у личной гвардии, – усмехнулся череп. Сколько лет уже он так делает, а привыкнуть до сих пор не могу.

– Боб, тебе что-нибудь говорят имена и названия: Хогвартс, Дамблдор, Гриндевальд?

Ухмылка Боба – черт, как ему это вообще удается без мимических мышц? – переросла в издевательски-ехидный оскал.

– Дрезден. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты связался с Магами Новых Путей и при этом совершенно ничего о них не знаешь?

– Абсолютно ничего. А должен был?

– Порой я думаю, что почтенный МакКой зря тратил на тебя свое время. Чем ты вообще занимался во время уроков по истории магии?

Эм… ну не мог же я признаться, что я просто пропускал это все мимо ушей?

– Понятно. Вот что я тебе скажу, Дрезден. Убери пиво в сторону, сходи, сделай себе кофе и возвращайся. Лекция будет долгой.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава №3**

**Думы тяжкие…**

**(Поттер ****POV****)**

Дрезден ушел полчаса тому назад. Я убрал все следы его пребывания в доме и выглянул во двор. Нападавших и след простыл. Часть соседского газона была выжжена, сломана изгородь вокруг еще одного дома, но следы крови смыл прошедший мелкий дождик. На вид ничего страшного, как будто тут всего лишь порезвилась банда хулиганов, а не развернулось полномасштабное сражение с применением магии… Кстати, странно – нет никаких уведомлений от Министерства Магии! И это несмотря на то, что стоило Добби отлевитировать торт или же мне защититься от дементоров, они не заставляли себя ждать. А тут целое побоище, и тишина. И где, интересно знать, мои «тюремщики»? Даже носа никто не показал! Вот так охрана!

Ответ на этот вопрос нашелся почти моментально, в виде мертвецки пьяного Мундунгуса Флетчера. Этот алкаш нализался настолько, что просто проспал всю битву! Почему Дамблдор его держит в Ордене, для меня полная загадка.

Времени до возвращения Дурслей оставалось совсем немного, а работа в саду была еще не закончена. Впрочем, снова начавшийся противный дождик здорово ускорил процесс – мокнуть дольше необходимого не хотелось совершенно.

Вернулись мои родственнички. Я ушел в свою комнату, и, шлепнувшись на кровать, начал заново осмыслять прошедший день, события и свои решения.

После событий в Министерстве, в которые мы все угодили из-за моей горячности, я решил, что впредь буду обдумывать свои действия, а не бросаться очертя голову. Как показали последние события, это решение продержалось совсем недолго, что, возможно и к лучшему. Теперь оставалось только обдумывать и расхлебывать последствия.

А обдумать определенно было что. И основным предметом раздумий был Дрезден, мое решение его нанять и само расследование. Отчего-то у меня не вызывало сомнений, что он возьмется за эту работу. Впрочем, у меня просто не было другого выбора… Уж лучше я буду верить, что он за нее возьмется, а то совсем рассыплюсь.

Сириус. Завеса Смерти. Дорога в один конец. Но если меня хоть чему-то и научил волшебный мир, так это тому, что нельзя верить в чью-то смерть, пока не видел тела, а иногда даже если видел. Слишком уж много внезапно «воскресших» людей, и слишком мало тел. Петтигрю, Риддл-Волдеморт, Барти Крауч – все они оказались вполне себе живыми. И эти воскрешения держали меня на плаву, не давая окончательно скатиться в депрессию. Раз уж они оказались живы, то и Сириус тоже может быть жив.

Итак, Гарри Дрезден. Что я о нем знаю? В первую очередь то, что у него нет Метки Пожирателей, и то, что написано на его визитке. Ну, и очевидно, что у него есть враги. Кстати, довольно странные – ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть кто-то дымился, не будучи подожженным.

А еще он владеет Легилименцией. Несмотря на мое отношение к Снейпу и его урокам по защите разума, касание мыслещупа я определить могу. И немного противостоять ему – не то, чтобы я многому научился от зельевара, но твердо запомнил, что простейший способ защиты – разрыв контакта взглядами. Да и касание Дрездена отличалось от таранного удара Снейпа.

Визитка. Я повертел ее в руках. Прямоугольник плотного белого картона, строгий черный шрифт, телефон, адрес, текст: «Гарри Дрезден, чародей-детектив»…

Стоп! Стоп-стоп-стоп. Полный стоп. Визитка. Телефон. Чародей-детектив. Телефон. Чародей. Эти две вещи никак не комбинировались в моем мозгу. С каких пор волшебники пишут телефон на своих визитках? Да большинство из них понятия не имеет, что такое телефон! И тут я запаниковал. Это же прямое нарушение Статута о секретности! На этих визитках даже типография указана мелким шрифтом!

С другой стороны, это уже не столь важно, смог успокоить себя я через пару минут, и глотнул воды. Важно то, что он согласился, по меньшей мере, обдумать мое дело. Что же до Статута о секретности – да гори он синим пламенем, если это поможет найти Сириуса. Не та жертва, на которую я не готов пойти. К тому же, это его визитки, не мои.

В общем, чем больше я размышлял о принятом решении привлечь детектива с магическими знаниями, тем сильнее оно нравилось. В одиночку все равно не смогу ничего сделать, в этом меня полностью убедил опыт битвы в Министерстве.

Сражение в Министерстве. Еще один момент, который стоит хорошенько прокрутить в голове и проанализировать. Я постарался вспомнить весь тот день и последовавшие события.

Первое. До того дня все мои видения с участием Волдеморта или его змеи были подлинными. Как же тогда он сумел отправить мне ложное видение, если даже не подозревал о существовании нашей с ним связи?

Второе. Скорость реагирования Ордена. Перед тем, как отправиться в Министерство, мы передали информацию о видении Снейпу. В итоге мы успели добраться до Лондона, найти и забрать пророчество, ввязаться в битву с Пожирателями – и только тогда Орден появился на поле битвы! Даже если учесть, что Снейп может и не владеть заклятием Патронуса, то уж с помощью каминной сети он точно мог связаться хоть с кем-нибудь из тех, кто умеет его вызывать! Да даже просто с ее помощью он смог бы связаться, если не со всеми, то, по меньшей мере, со многими членами Ордена!

Чем дальше я размышлял над этими событиями, тем более неутешительными становились выводы. В Ордене явно был предатель. Банальная логика не позволяла предположить ничего другого. Судя по всему, это был Снейп, но нельзя исключать и того, что он не один такой.

Кто-то же передал информацию о мыслесвязи Волдеморту? А знали о ней только члены Ордена да Рон с Гермионой. Двух последних из списка подозреваемых я вычеркнул. Мы все чуть не погибли в Министерстве. И задержка информации Снейпом – ничем другим я не мог объяснить такую скорость реагирования – только усугубила ситуацию.

И наконец, я добрался до того, о чем думать совершенно не хотелось – о своей роли во всех этих событиях. Все время после битвы я пытался гнать от себя эти мысли, но рано или поздно с ними нужно было разобраться. И момент настал как нельзя более подходящий. Все равно уже начал анализировать ситуацию.

Шестеро школьников, включая меня, - вернее, не так, шестеро школьников со мной во главе! – я, Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Невилл, Луна – против дюжины или около того Пожирателей Смерти. Сейчас, когда эти события уже были в прошлом, я мог честно себе сказать – мы дешево отделались. Да, Рону досталось от летающих мозгов, да, Гермиона чуть не погибла, Джинни сломала лодыжку, Невилл – нос, а Луна получила сотрясение. Но противников было вдвое больше, они не ограничивались школьным набором заклинаний, у них не было намерений взять нас целыми и невредимыми. Что мы им могли противопоставить? Оглушающие заклятия? Или чары щекотки? И, между тем, никто из нас, кроме Рона и Гермионы, серьезно не пострадал. Не считать же ранениями то, что в школьном госпитале лечится без следов за один день.

Я вел эту команду. Я привел их в засаду. И это просто разрывало на части. Да, все они твердили и тогда, и сейчас, что это не моя вина, что они сами вызвались, и что я не должен себя винить. Черта с два. Именно я чуть не погубил не только себя, но и еще пять человек. Да, ситуация была экстренной. Но мое планирование могло быть и должно стать лучше. Это фиаско – результат только моих импульсивных решений. В частности, именно я поверил Кричеру, положившись на его слова, и не воспользовался зеркалом связи. Я сверну его предательскую тощую шею, когда увижу его в следующий раз. Мне предстоит в срочном порядке научиться сдерживать себя и просчитывать действия хотя бы на шаг вперед. Нет, вначале я сверну ему шею этому чокнутому эльфу, а уже потом начну сдерживать себя.

Остановив самокопание на этом очевидном моменте, я только усмехнулся, когда понял, что найм Дрездена – еще один из тех случаев, когда я действовал по наитию. И вести с ним дела придется тоже очень аккуратно.

Итак, что в сухом остатке?

Из очевидных выводов ясно следующее.

Первое. В Ордене «крот», и доверять ему нельзя.

Второе. Мне необходимо научиться думать, прежде чем что-то делать, и мой самоконтроль пока что этому помеха.

Третье. Невзирая на все мои просчеты и то ли смерть, то ли исчезновение Сириуса, мы вышли относительными победителями, хотя легче мне от этого не было

Из неочевидных выходило вот что.

Первое. Едва ли мои навыки Окклюменции смогут мне помочь при серьезной атаке, значит, пророчество все еще в… О, черт. Со всем произошедшим я даже думать забыл о нем! Этот старый козел знал его, он все время знал его, и молчал! Мне захотелось задушить Дамблдора его же бородой. Он не просто знал о пророчестве и молчал, именно он отдал меня Дурслям! «Знал, что тебя ждут десять мрачных, трудных лет». Я уверен, что меня могли бы воспитать те же Уизли, Тонксы… К примеру, в Хогвартсе, раз уж мне так нужна была защита, можно было бы взять на работу кого-нибудь из них вместо Филча, ведь смог же он найти место для Снейпа! И у этого двуличного мерзавца еще хватило наглости пустить слезу. Иуда! Нет, хуже. Тот хотя бы учителя предал, а этот – ученика.

Я вскочил и заходил взад-вперед по комнате, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться.

Почему именно Дурсли? Зачем? Древняя магия, так вроде бы он сказал, магия крови? Любовь матери, через защиту которой не могут пробиться темные силы? Даже если это так, я не видел ни одного проявления этой защиты. Министерство Магии знает уже минимум пять лет о том, где я живу. За все это время я не видел ни одного Пожирателя Смерти летом. Сложно представить, что, если бы я им был нужен, то они не попытались хотя бы следить за домом. И даже если дом под защитой, то кто мешал атаковать меня по дороге в магазин? Домашний эльф Малфоев, Добби, откуда-то ведь знал мой адрес. Вряд ли он десять лет спал и видел, как бы помочь «великому Гарри Поттеру», узнавал мой адрес и так далее. Стало быть, Малфои тоже знали, где я живу. Кто у нас Люциус Малфой? Правильно. Пожиратель. Значит, я им был просто неинтересен.

Магия крови. На чем основана магия крови в принципе? На крови. Если кровь мамы защищала меня от Волдеморта вплоть до четвертого года обучения, то после воскрешения с помощью моей крови на кладбище Литтл-Ханглтона он уже мог меня касаться. Можно ли полагаться на защиту магии крови после этого? Едва ли.

Руки дрожали, сердце колотилось, как барабан, в голове стало пусто и звонко, как в колоколе. Очередной глубокий вдох помог мне немного прийти в чувство, я налил себе воды и поглядел за окно. Уже совсем стемнело. Дождь, моросивший сегодня весь вечер, прошел, но облака так и стояли плотной пеленой – ни звезд, ни луны, только фонари рассеивали опускающийся туман желтыми конусами. Отхлебнув из стакана, я снова присел на скрипнувшую под моим весом кровать. За последние несколько часов мне в полной мере открылись прелести трезвого критического мышления. Возвращаться в образ пустоголового героя не хотелось совершенно. Так, как сейчас, гораздо сложнее, но выгоднее смотреть на мир.

Что там у меня осталось? Ах да… Дрезден. Чародей-детектив. Вообще сам факт, что американский волшебник оказался в провинциальной Англии, в городке, который не сразу-то и найдешь даже на достаточно крупной карте, уже вызывал подозрения. Либо это было уникальнейшее стечение обстоятельств, либо очень тщательно разыгранный спектакль. В пользу второй версии отчасти говорил теракт на железной дороге, о котором уже полдня трубили и по телевизору, и по радио. Теракт вполне вписывался в тактику Пожирателей Смерти. В пользу первой, как ни странно, было отрицание Дрезденом того, что он знает хоть что-нибудь о Дамблдоре и Хогвартсе. Ни один лазутчик Волдеморта не стал бы этого отрицать. Правда, любопытно, как ему вообще удалось остаться в неведении.

Он обещал обдумать мое предложение и сообщить мне о решении. Худшее, что может случиться – то, что он все же окажется шпионом. Впрочем, при том, что он явно понимает мир магглов, – слово в очередной раз резануло слух, - он либо сам магглорожденный, либо полукровка, и Метки у него нет. Он может отказаться от расследования – мы еще однозначно ни о чем не договорились, задатка я не вносил – но тогда я ничего не теряю.

А еще он может согласиться. И в этом случае у меня есть шанс как лишиться всего, так и приобрести многое заново. Ну, деньги-то я потеряю в любом случае, но уж лучше потратить их на благое дело, чем на бесцельные покупки.

Дурсли уже спали. Я спустился в гостиную, присел на диван и обхватил гудящую от мыслей голову. Мне нужен был совет, чтобы меня выслушали, высказали мнение. Понимание, одобрение, осуждение – что угодно. Даже если бы Хедвиг была здесь, со мной, ее услуги сейчас бы не подошли – совет нужен был прямо сейчас. Значит, все же Гермиона. Из остальных моих друзей телефонов не было ни у кого, а мне требовалось именно общение, которого не дал бы даже Патронус, будь у меня возможность колдовать без последствий. Я достал из кармана бумажку с ее номером и уставился на нее, хотя помнил цифры наизусть.

Гермиона. Кто она для меня? Лучший друг, доверенное лицо, ходячая энциклопедия, советник, голос разума или что-то большее? Я не знаю. Да и не решаются подобные вопросы так, с нахрапа. Может быть, при встрече… Да, надо прояснить мое к ней отношение, но это сделаю, когда встречусь с ней снова. А пока что достаточно будет того, что она меня выслушает.

Белый телефонный аппарат на стене выделялся и манил к себе. Десять цифр. Гудок, еще один… на пятом гудке трубку сняли и заспанный мужской голос проворчал:

– Грейнджер слушает. И у вас должно быть что-нибудь важное, чтобы звонить в полночь!

– Мистер Грейнджер, сэр, меня зовут Гарри, Гарри Поттер, я учу…

– Да, Поттер, я видел тебя на Кингс-Кросс. Что тебе нужно? - в голосе вместо заспанности отчетливо послышалась злость.

– Мне необходимо поговорить с Гермионой, пожалуйста, мистер Грейнджер, это очень важно, - начал было я, но тут же получил ответ, которого, на самом деле, ожидал, но рассчитывал не услышать.

– Парень, ты вообще соображаешь, что ты несешь? Сперва ты чуть не угробил мою дочь, а теперь звонишь посреди ночи и заявляешь, что тебе нужно с ней поговорить?

У меня внутри все упало. Вряд ли я смогу ее услышать, и в следующий раз увидеться нам удастся только уже осенью.

– Так что, Поттер? Я жду ответа! - рявкнуло было в телефоне, но тут же раздался второй голос, тихий, но требовательный.

– Папа, положи трубку. Я ждала этого звонка, и Гарри не стал бы звонить посреди ночи без действительно важной причины.

– Но, Гермиона…

– Папа. Дай мне спокойно поговорить.

Раздался вздох, и первая линия отключилась.

– Гарри, как ты? - мы оба знали, что она имеет в виду Сириуса.

– Держусь. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Уже терпимо. Еще пара месяцев, и я буду в полном порядке, - по ее голосу я понял, что не все так гладко, и она просто бодрится.

– Гермиона, мне нужен твой совет, - я не стал углубляться в вопросы самочувствия, потому что знал, что более подробного ответа все равно не добьюсь, эта девчонка может быть упрямее меня, если захочет!

– Да, Гарри, я тебя слушаю, - теперь в ее голосе явственно слышались оттенки заинтересованности.

И я рассказал ей все, что произошло сегодня днем, что случилось после битвы в Министерстве, разговор с Дамблдором, разговор с Дрезденом, мысли, подозрения, догадки – не утаил ничего. Кроме того, что я о ней думаю – это не для телефонного разговора.

– Что ты обо всем это думаешь, Гермиона? - переведя дух, спросил я. Все это время она молчала и слушала, не перебивая даже тогда, когда я заговорил о Снейпе и Дамблдоре. Обычно она не преминула бы упрекнуть меня в том, что я забыл их титуловать, пронеслось в голове.

– Ох, Гарри… Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, да? Я еще раз все обдумаю, но меня очень насторожили твои выводы насчет Ордена. Слишком уж все тут гладко складывается. Похоже, что ты прав.

Примерно так же звучит ее голос, когда она нас поучает, невольно усмехнулся я.

– Гермиона, насчет Ордена мы все равно пока ничего не можем сделать. Прямо сейчас меня действительно интересует один вопрос - Дрезден и Сириус. Как ты считаешь, можно ли ему доверить это дело?

– Я думаю, что с большой осторожностью, но можно. Да, ты все равно сделаешь все по своему, как обычно, но постарайся не лезть на рожон хоть в этот раз? В конце концов, Дрезден – так ведь его зовут? – профессионал. Я практически уверена, что ты попытаешься увязаться с ним, так что попытайся найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет тебя прикрыть.

– Хорошо, я попытаюсь… Но кого? Ордену доверять нельзя, Невилл практически под домашним арестом, да и палочка его сломана, Луна со своим отцом ловит где-то мозгошмыгов, и если ты думаешь, что после всего произошедшего миссис Уизли хоть на секунду выпустит из вида Рона и Джинни, то ты явно плохо ее знаешь, - вздохнул я, потирая лоб. Головная боль, которую я уже почти не замечал, вдруг навалилась с новой силой. – Я бы взял тебя с собой, тебе я верю даже больше чем себе, но…

– Да, я пока что могу быть только обузой, - грустно донесся до меня ее голос.

– Гермиона, не говори глупостей, я тебя умоляю! Даже сейчас ты великолепный помощник и замечательный друг, ты всегда меня поддерживаешь! Просто прямо сейчас ты мне можешь помочь советом и добрым словом, ну, как во время Турнира! Правда, не знаю, будет ли в этот раз бал, - попытался я разрядить обстановку.

– Нет, не надо как во время Турнира… Ты опять будешь ранен, не хочу, – и вместо того, чтобы усмехнуться вместе со мной, она разрыдалась. Я почувствовал себя последним подлецом. Поздравляю, Поттер, ты только что облажался по полной программе. В очередной раз.

– Гермиона, ну не плачь, пожалуйста! В этот раз все будет хорошо, честное слово! И в этот раз со мной будет профессионал, – я лихорадочно подыскивал нужные слова. – Гермиона, пожалуйста, успокойся, я не могу нормально соображать, когда ты плачешь! Видимо, эта фраза ее таки зацепила, и вскоре вместо рыданий послышалось шмыганье носом.

– Гарри, ты, главное, держи меня в курсе событий, я не хочу оставаться в стороне, обещаешь?

– Обязательно. Я буду держать тебя в курсе событий, клянусь, - сказал я. Уж это обещание сдержать проще остальных. Мне и так от нее почти нечего прятать.

– Спасибо. Я действительно хочу тебе помочь. Давай еще раз проговорим твой план действий, - по голосу Гермионы стало понятно, что она вернулась в рабочий режим.

– Прямо сейчас я не буду делать ничего, разве что летнее задание. Буду ждать ответа от Дрездена, он обещал связаться со мной на неделе. Как только я узнаю хоть что-нибудь, то свяжусь с тобой посоветоваться. Я не буду высовываться лишний раз, если того не потребует ситуация. Если это будет зависеть от меня, то не буду контактировать с Орденом. Я постараюсь еще раз обдумать пророчество, и, если удастся, то найти какие-нибудь лазейки. И я попытаюсь остаться живым и здоровым, – вроде бы я ничего не забыл, судя по ее удовлетворенному хмыканью. – И ты мне тоже пообещай, Гермиона, что постараешься выздороветь как можно быстрее. И что, вне зависимости от того, что будет происходить со мной, ты сделаешь все, чтобы остаться живой. Потому что если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я вряд ли это переживу.

Я подумал было, что она сейчас снова расплачется, но когда она заговорила, ее голос был тверд:

– Обещаю, Гарри. Обещаю.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава №4

**Уроки истории.**

(Dresden POV)

У меня округлились глаза. Боб не первый раз читает мне лекции, но требовать отставить пиво и взять кофе? Дело пахнет керосином. Либо все будет слишком скучно, либо слишком серьезно. Не исключено, что и то, и другое разом.

Сварив себе кофе, я вернулся в подвал.

– Боб, я готов, – доставая ручку и блокнот, сказал я.

– Я тебе задам пару вопросов, чтобы знал, откуда начинать. Скажи, ты что-нибудь слышал о Схизме Ученичества? Имена Годрик Гриффиндор, Хельга Хаффлпафф, Ровена Рэйвенкло или Салазар Слизерин тебе о чем-нибудь говорят? – поинтересовался Боб.

– Про Схизму Ученичества я не помню ровным счетом ничего. Годрик Гриффиндор – о нем вроде бы слышал. Маг, жил в Европе примерно тысячу лет назад или что-то около того, - покопавшись в закромах памяти, я нашел немного информации.

– Хорошо… Ты принес весь кофейник? Если нет, то сходи сразу принеси, говорить придется очень долго.

Кофейник у меня был с собой, так что я просто махнул рукой, мол, продолжай.

Боб вылетел из своего убежища, и, имитируя лектора, начал не спеша летать взад и вперед.

– Значит так. Порядка полутора тысяч лет тому назад в головы магов Старого Света первый раз пришла идея общего образования. Кому именно – история не сохранила имени, но тем не менее. Общего понимания начинание не встретило, но в некоторых мозгах осело накрепко. И именно таким образом было положено начало Схизме Ученичества. Четверо сильнейших магов того времени, Годрик, Хельга, Ровена и Салазар, не просто прониклись идеей, а решили, что это путь в будущее, и создали первую школу для детей с магическими способностями. Разместили они ее в родовом замке Салазара, Хогвартсе. На данный момент Хогвартс является старейшей школой магии в мире.

Я поперхнулся кофе.

– Так она еще и не одна? Черт, КАК я мог пропустить мимо ушей это?

– А вот тут, мой необразованный друг, начинается самое интересное. Ты задал, пусть и по незнанию, абсолютно верный вопрос, – градус ехидства в голосе Боба стал еще больше. – Скажи мне, Дрезден, ты не задумывался никогда, почему ты еще не на столе для вивисекций в какой-нибудь лаборатории правительства?

Ответ мне был известен.

– Да потому что они меня шарлатаном считают, – я махнул рукой.

– Та-а-ак… А почему они тебя считают шарлатаном, хотя ты и маг, и многие видели твою магию в действии? – Боб явно подводил меня к чему-то большему.

– Э… потому что свидетельств слишком мало, - логично предположил я, отхлебнув кофе.

– Превосходно, Дрезден. Теперь я вижу, что ты в голову не только ешь. А теперь вообрази, что есть школа, в которой собраны десятки, а потом и сотни детей, практикующих магию? И это в те времена, когда только по подозрению в колдовстве уже можно было угодить на костер.

Я представил. И прикинул последствия. Картинка получалась устрашающая.

– Боже… Это же бойня!

– На самом деле, бойни не было. Маги прошлого все-таки не были дураками и приняли меры. Именно ими был создан свод законов магического сообщества, в том числе, и предписывающий разделение магического и обычного миров.

– Чего?! А как так? Я знаю законы, там ни слова о разделении не было!

– Дрезден, помнишь начало беседы? Схизма Ученичества? Так вот, многие маги не просто не поддержали идею общего образования, они не захотели иметь с ней ничего общего. И магический мир разделился на два сообщества – сейчас их принято называть магами Старых Путей и Новых. Разделение вначале затрагивало только методы обучения и личные отношения сторонников разных лагерей. Некоторые даже совсем перестали разговаривать друг с другом! Но, как ты знаешь, обучение формирует личность. А с появлением Статута о секретности, запрещающего использование магии при не обладающих ею людях, этот раскол только усилился. И в какой-то момент разделилось даже законодательство. Отголоски старых правил еще можно найти в своде законов новых, но многие из Семи Законов Магии в целях сохранения секретности совершенно перестали соблюдаться.

Меня холодный пот прошиб. Нарушение даже одного из этих Семи Законов карается смертью, а тут целое сообщество, о котором не все знают, нарушает их на постоянной основе? И мой новый клиент – член этого сообщества. Все лучше и лучше. Совет меня не просто распнет, он еще и ремней нарежет предварительно. Более того, черт побери, я Страж! А это значит, что я должен их повязать и передать Совету, который им тут же оттяпает голову. Просто ве-ли-ко-леп-но.

– А с этого момента, поподробнее, пожалуйста, Боб. Что это у них за законы такие? И чем принципиально отличаются наши магические сообщества?

Боб явно наслаждался моей нервозностью. Не стоило забывать, что Боб, при всей своей «одомашненности», все же фэйре, а у них крайне своеобразное чувство юмора.

– Хорошо, давай только начнем не с законодательства, а с органов управления. В твоем магическом мирке среди волшебников власть принадлежит кому?

– Белому Совету, – мне как-то не понравилось его слово «мирок».

– Правильно. А у этих ребят есть свое правительство на территории каждой из стран. Они решили, что нечего выдумывать административное деление, если оно уже придумано за них. Более того, они придумали даже международный совещательный орган управления, аналог ООН, МФМ – Международная Федерация Магии.

– Елки-палки... Однако же, прогрессивно, – присвистнул я, отставив в сторону кофе. Опасность заснуть мне явно пока не грозит.

– Скажи, а твой клиент, он кто, англичанин? – внезапно поинтересовался Боб.

– Насколько я могу судить, да, – посовещался я со своей памятью.

– Просто превосходно. На примере Великобритании, Дрезден, ты сможешь убедиться, что при внешней прогрессивности магическое сообщество там застряло если не в средних веках, то в викторианской эпохе точно. Скажи мне, как формируется Белый Совет?

– Белый Совет – совещательный орган власти, управляемый Старшим Советом. Туда входит каждый чародей, вышедший из статуса подмастерья и не преступавший Семи Законов Магии. Если же таковой преступал оные Законы, то он должен быть либо очищен от обвинения, либо изгнан из Совета и предан суду Старшего Совета, – заученно забубнил я. Эту часть я знал превосходно – меня самого подозревали в нарушении законов Магии, впрочем, многие подозревают и по сей день.

– А как формируется Старший Совет?

– Туда избираются самые мудрые и опытные маги из числа присутствующих на заседании Белого Совета.

– Ты смотри-ка, помнишь же, – несколько демонстративно удивился Боб. – А вот в магической Великобритании, да и не в ней одной, законодательная и судебная власти – наследственные, этакая Палата Лордов без Палаты Общин. Визенгамот – собрание умудренных. И его члены знают друг друга уже очень давно и очень хорошо, формируя тем самым блоки влияния. Сам понимаешь, что у кого больше денег и связей, тот и влиятельнее. Исполнительная власть – выборная, как и пост министра, но за министра голосуют все те же члены Визенгамота.

– Это все хорошо, но что там все же с законами?

– Дрезден, ты безумно нетерпелив. Итак, разница в Законах. Прежде всего, тебе стоит понять, что поддержание Статута о секретности – один из основополагающих моментов в мире Новых Путей, и большая часть их законов связана именно с ним. Итак, Первый Закон Магии. _Да не убий посредством магии. _Не соблюдается. У нас этот закон соблюдается непреложно, ну или почти непреложно – ты это знаешь, как никто другой. У них же убийства с помощью магии вещь практически обыденная, повседневная, ввиду того, что их просто много и их сообщество живет скученно, в отличие от нашего. Да, конечно, тут есть свои нюансы, к примеру, обычное убийство с помощью магии – преступление уголовное, но убийство при помощи одного конкретного заклятия «Авада Кедавра» либо приведет тебя к пожизненному заключению, либо к казни. Используя же любые другие заклинания, получишь тот же результат – то есть, труп, но сядешь относительно ненадолго. Второй Закон Магии гласит: «Да не преобразуй другого». Не соблюдается, так как большую часть превращений можно легко обратить. Третий Закон Магии_. Да не вторгайся в сознание других. _Здесь в игру вступает тот самый Статут о секретности. Для его соблюдения немагическим людям, или, как их принято называть, магглам, видевшим магию в действии и не относящимся к краткому списку осведомленных лиц, к примеру, ближайшим родственникам волшебников, просто-напросто модифицируют память. И это абсолютно легально. У каждого правительства Новых Путей есть специальные подразделения, занимающиеся как раз ликвидацией подобных свидетельств. Вторжение же в разум волшебника запрещено и является уголовным преступлением.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что стереть память обычному человеку для них в порядке вещей, а магу – преступление? - перебил я духа.

– Именно так. Более того, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, обычные люди не имеют в магической Великобритании совершенно никаких прав.

Мёрфи удар хватит, если она это узнает. Магический вариант расовой нетерпимости.

– Так, на чем мы там остановились… А, да. «Да не поработи другого». Четвертый закон. Очень, очень занимательная штука. Особенно в приложении к обществу Новых Путей в целом и Британии в частности. Прямое порабощение разума волшебника – и, кстати, не только его, один из немногих случаев, в которых магический закон защищает немагических людей, - запрещено и карается пожизненным. Но это прямое порабощение подразумевает использование одного-единственного заклинания, «Империо», а вот все остальные методы… Они, конечно, не являются легальными, но таких тяжких последствий за собой не влекут. Более того, в некоторых случаях порабощение легально, но тут мы можем говорить бесконечно. Пятый закон. «Да не пытайся воскресить мертвых». Тут все просто, некромантия запрещена как в нашем мире, так и в их. Только у нас за нее рубят голову, а у них – сажают в тюрьму. «Да не пытайся обратить время вспять», – говорит закон номер шесть. Маги Новых путей и здесь учудили. Непосредственно изменять прошлое они не могут, но с помощью специальных устройств-хроноворотов они могут вернуться на некоторое, как правило, небольшое время назад. Но даже при этом изменить прошлое они не смогут. Вернее, они не смогут изменить то, о чем они уже знают, но вот оказаться в двух местах одновременно – это пожалуйста. Седьмой Закон Магии. «Да не пытайся достичь Внешних Врат». Тут все проще, они не знают, что такое Внешние… неважно. Главное, что они этот закон не нарушают, – внезапно скомкал окончание речи Боб.

Голова просто гудела от избытка информации, но некоторую нервозность в голосе Боба, когда он говорил о Внешних Вратах, я отметил. Интересно, почему бы это? Впрочем, сейчас это меня мало трогает, хотя бы что-то у нас совпадает. Я взмолился о передышке, и, получив неохотное согласие Боба, пошел за аспирином. Когда на него нападает лекционное настроение, он просто невыносим!

– Ладно, Профессор Боб, – я рухнул в свое кресло и запил таблетки, – расскажи, чем отличаются наши общества, кроме уже тобой описанного.

– Чем различаются, ты спрашиваешь… Да практически всем. Вы, маги Старых Путей, живете поодиночке, они все живут скученно; вы перемещаетесь либо порталами, либо мирскими средствами, маги Новых Путей разработали ряд магических методов для быстрого перемещения в пространстве – метлы, ковры и так далее; ты в курсе большинства достижений современной цивилизации, хоть и не можешь ими пользоваться, а вот, к примеру, та же магическая Великобритания застряла в викторианской эпохе, и верхом технического прогресса считается газовый фонарь – многие из них даже телефона в глаза не видели; у тебя посох и жезл, у них – волшебные палочки…

– Да ты издеваешься! Они как будто из сказок вышли! – поразился я. Поверить в это было действительно трудно. Ей-ей, моя удача – самая ехидная дама в обоих полушариях. У меня хоть когда-нибудь будет нормальный клиент? Ну хоть один?!

– Ничуть, Дрезден. Абсолютно серьёзен. И по поводу сказок – это не они из сказок, это сказки пошли от них. Помнишь сказку о Золушке? Почти полная правда, за тем исключением, что ни принца, ни злой мачехи, ни завистливых сестер не было. Да и Золушку потом церковники утопили. Но, к примеру, часть про фею-крестную – почти правда, только она не фея, а волшебница. Так же и метлы перекочевали в легенды и предания. Насчет палочек… А вот палочки совсем неспроста появились.

Аспирин не помогал. Беседа скатывалась в сюрреализм.

– Хорошо, о, Всезнающий Череп Мудрости, расскажи мне, откуда появились палочки, – взмолился я, потерев виски. Мне начинало казаться, что я вполне мог бы обойтись без таких подробностей – меньше знаешь, крепче спишь!

– Дрезден, я тебя перехвалил. Сколько раз ты за последний год выходил из дома без своего посоха?

– Война же! – фыркнул я. – По пальцам пересчитать можно.

– А людей тебя при этом сколько видело? Можешь не отвечать, – поспешно вставил он, увидев, как я открыл рот для ответа, – и так понятно, что много. А если обычные люди видят толпу с посохами, они будут хоть немного, да нервничать. Нервничающие люди склонны к агрессии. Статут о секретности, помнишь? А если учесть разницу в системах магии…

– Какую еще разницу?

– Такую разницу. Само отношение к магии у последователей Старых и Новых путей в корне отличается.

– В каком смысле?

– Дрезден, не перебивай меня. Ты создавал свои заклинания с нуля, по сути дела, лепил свою магию в удобную для себя форму, настраивал ее в резонанс с собой, как музыкальный инструмент. Новые же маги используют устоявшуюся СИСТЕМУ заклинаний – последствия общего образования, ничего не попишешь. В итоге, отношение к магии у магов Старых путей почти интимное, каждое заклинание – маленький личный шедевр, под себя настроенный, поющий вместе с тобой. У Новых же механистический подход, магия для них – всего лишь удобный инструмент. У вас даже сам принцип колдовства разный. Ты проецируешь свое сознание, веру в свою магию и собственно магию сквозь посох или жезл больше для удобства и визуализации, но можешь колдовать и без них. Маги Новых Путей «завязаны» на палочки, они проецируют свою магию фактически через руны, рисуемые жестами палочки, используя речевые команды как спусковой крючок. Эмоциональной составляющей практически нет. Для них это скорее навык, чем искусство. Некоторые делают шаги в сторону, применяя колдовство без слов, иногда и без жестов, и лишь единицы точно знают, что палочка как таковая для магии не обязательна.

Так вот почему у них не прижился Первый Закон… Они не видят безумия в самой идее убийства магией, пронеслось в голове. Многое еще оставалось неясным, но картина начинала вырисовываться.

– Хорошо, Боб, общую картину я уловил, но мой клиент упоминал пару имен, которые мне особо запомнились – Альбус-хрен-выговоришь-на-одном-дыхании-Дамблдор и Гриндевальд. И по тому, как он среагировал на мое незнание этих имен, это явно какие-то шишки. Что ты о них можешь мне сказать? – я прошелся из угла в угол, разминая затекшие ноги.

– Ну с этими двумя все достаточно просто. Оба они оказали огромное влияние на политику магов Новых Путей Европы, каждый по-своему. Маг, известный как Геллерт Гриндевальд, был одним из подручных небезызвестного Кеммлера, чуть ли не правой его рукой. Именно он стоял за созданием Анненербе. И его головорезы держали в страхе всю магическую Европу. Ближе к концу Второй Мировой войны он исчез. Не знаю, что именно с ним стало – я уже попал к Дю Морну, и был отрезан от свежих новостей.

– Тогда я смогу тебя просветить!» - не так часто мне удается сообщить Бобу что-либо, чего он не знает!

– Ну так и что с ним случилось? - если бы у Боба были брови, то они уже взлетели бы на лоб.

– Как упомянул мой клиент, Гриндевальд был побежден Дамблдором, – довольно усмехаясь, сообщил я.

– Как занятно… Выходит, голубки поссорились не на шутку.

– Голубки?

– Ну да. Они достаточно хорошо знали друг друга, даже вроде как жили в одной деревушке. Ну и, эм… дружили, – невнятно пробормотал Боб.

– Знаешь, Боб, по-моему, ты чего-то не договариваешь.

– Дрезден, ты же меня давно знаешь, верно?

– Ну достаточно давно, по моим меркам.

– И ты уже давно изучил мои вкусы, верно?

Его вкусы? Да нет у него вкусов! Единственное, чем он интересуется, помимо работы, это п… А-а-а… Все понятно.

– Боб. В наш просвещенный век ты выказываешь удручающее отсутствие толерантности к сексуальным меньшинствам, – чудовищным усилием я добавил в голос горести, давясь при этом от смеха.

– Дрезден, ты забываешь, что я живу уже очень долго, и у меня есть свои привычки! Более того, фэйре все же склонны к естественному ходу вещей, будучи так или иначе связанными с природой, пусть и косвенно. А это, – Боба аж передернуло, – едва ли можно назвать естественным.

Ты смотри-ка! А Боб-то у нас, оказывается, гомофоб… Хотя, вернее будет сказать, геененавистник – на лесбиянок он смотрит вроде как с удовольствием. Ничто человеческое даже фэйре не чуждо!

– Хорошо, итак, Дамблдор прикончил своего любовника Гриндевальда, правую руку Кеммлера. А у Кеммлера слабаков в учениках не водилось. А, кстати, кто такой сам Дамблдор?

– О, Дамблдор – очень интересная личность. Причем интересная во всех планах, кроме, – Боб откашлялся, – в общем, разносторонний маг. Он преподавал в Хогвартсе Трансфигурацию – одну из ветвей магии Новых Путей, довольно полезную, кстати. Занимался научной работой, конкретно, исследованиями в области алхимии, руководил в годы войны незаконным магическим формированием, боровшимся с Гриндевальдом, являлся достаточно весомой фигурой в политических кругах магической Британии, позиции умеренных либералов изрядно упрочились с его приходом в политику. Как я и сказал, весьма разноплановая личность с несколько необычными для магов Новых Путей взглядами на убийство. Насколько мне было известно, от его руки за все годы войны не погиб ни один человек. И если то, что ты мне сообщил, правда, то Гриндевальд – его первая жертва. Интересно, чего он добился сейчас? После победы над Гриндевальдом его акции на политической арене должны были взлететь до небес.

– Ну, еще я знаю, что он сейчас директор Хогвартса, правда, не знаю, как давно, – я сверился с блокнотом, – а еще обладатель ордена Мерлина.

– О! Высшая награда магов Новых Путей Британии! Дрезден, спасибо! Я стараюсь по возможности следить за жизнью важных фигур обоих из миров, но пока я в бегах, сам понимаешь, мои источники информации ограничены.

Я поболтал кофейником в воздухе. Крышка жалобно лязгнула, обнажив удручающую пустоту внутри. Лекция, судя по тому, с каким остервенением Боб принялся за журналы, закончилась, полученную информацию следовало переварить, а на пустой желудок делать мне этого не хотелось категорически. Я поднялся и набрал номер Мёрфи. Хорошая компания за ужином у Мака – именно то, что сейчас нужно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава**** №5**

**Run, Forrest, run!**

**(****Поттер**** POV)**

Дом, автобусная остановка, вокзал, Лондон. Не самый сложный маршрут, верно? Я до этого дня сам так думал. Думать вообще очень странное занятие – кто хоть раз пробовал, тот со мной согласится. Твое тело может заниматься чем угодно, а мозг при этом работает совершенно независимо. Вот как сейчас – я бежал к остановке автобусов, а в голове крутились сцены последней недели.

_Полторы недели тому назад в доме Дурслей раздался телефонный звонок. Вернон был на работе, Петуния – в гостях, Дадли шлялся где-то со своей бандой. Я снял трубку._

_- Резиденция Дурслей слушает, - заученно произнес я._

_- Добрый день. Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Поттером, - американский акцент выдавал звонящего с головой._

_- Я слушаю вас, мистер Дрезден, - внутри все сжалось. Да или нет?_

_- Мистер Поттер, я принял решение взяться за ваше дело, и хотел бы обсудить детали. Я смогу быть в Лондоне через два дня. Где вам было бы удобнее встретиться? - деловой тон Дрездена заставил меня собраться, хотя внутри просто все пело!_

_- Мистер Дрезден, если вас не затруднит, я бы хотел встретиться с вами в Литтл-Уингинг, на площади городского парка,- я всерьез подозревал, что в гостиницу в моих обносках меня могут просто не пустить._

_- Хорошо, тогда через трое суток в час дня я буду ждать вас в городском парке Литтл-Уингинг. И да, мистер Поттер, дорожные расходы компенсирует клиент, хочу напомнить. Всего доброго._

_Раздался щелчок и гудки, трубку повесили._

_Следующие два дня тянулись бесконечно долго. Я доделал летнее задание, перечитал пару учебников и дошел до секонд-хенда, где купил себе спортивный костюм – мне нужен был предлог, чтобы оказаться в парке._

_На третий день я прибежал в парк на пятнадцать минут раньше назначенного времени. Мне совершенно не хотелось опаздывать на встречу, которая могла стать судьбоносной._

_Дрездена в парке еще не было, в отличие от Дадли. И он был не один, а со всей своей компанией._

_Я еще ничего не успел ни сделать, ни сказать, как раздался вопль «Держи его!», и я оказался в кольце. Бежать было некуда, и мои попытки отбиться только отсрочили неизбежный результат. Я успел двинуть кому-то из нападавших в зубы, разбив при этом руку, но удар сзади под колени бросил меня на землю, а потом в ход пошли ноги. Конечно, после Круцио боль не казалась сильной, но тоже совершенно не сахар. Скрючившись на земле, я старался прикрыть голову, но некоторые удары все равно проходили. В ушах зазвенело, картинка перед глазами поплыла, как на испорченном телевизоре, и вдруг град ударов прекратился. Я осторожно попытался встать – вышло не сразу, но чья-то крепкая рука практически выдернула меня в вертикальное положение. Кровь из разбитой брови заливала глаз, но вроде навскидку травм больше не было. Я отер лицо рукавом и огляделся. Дрезден – а это оказался именно он, – придерживая меня на всякий случай за плечо, потому что меня немного шатало, повел меня к скамейке. _

_- Шпашибо, шэр, - вышло немного шепеляво, оказывается, губы тоже распухли._

_- Тише, Поттер. Садись на скамейку, - усадил меня он, и сам полез в свою сумку. – У меня тут с собой походная аптечка есть, сейчас дам обезболивающее, - сказал он и протянул мне бутылку воды и две капсулы._

_Я заглотил их разом, запил водой, и смыл с лица кровь. Бесполезно, бровь мне рассадили серьезно. Впрочем, Дрезден уже примеривал к ней пластырь. Как там это у бойскаутов, «будь готов!», кажется так?_

_Когда Дрезден закончил с моей бровью, я откинулся на спинку скамейки. Шум в ушах начал проходить._

_- Вы что-то упоминали о деталях, которые хотели уточнить, - спросил я детектива, сплюнув розоватым._

_- Да, у меня есть пара вопросов, на которые я хотел бы получить ответы, мистер Поттер, - Дрезден пшикнул открываемой газировкой. - Во-первых, я хотел бы подписать договор, по которому вы, мистер Поттер, нанимаете меня как детектива. Во-вторых, я хотел бы получить от вас фотографию или другой портрет мистера Блэка._

_- Мистер Дрезден… Я не могу предоставить вам хоть сколько-нибудь актуальных фотографий Сириуса, у меня их просто нет. Но я могу помочь составить фоторобот, если мы смогли бы обратиться в полицию. Хотя у полиции точно есть его фотографии! Да и в газетах они были! - сказал я, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение. Договор, договор – я еще несовершеннолетний, я еще не могу подписывать договоры! За меня это могут сделать Дурсли! Да они на меня не плюнут, даже если я гореть буду. Надо что-то придумывать. Может, удастся их соблазнить тем, что я свалю от них раньше, чем планировалось? Едва ли.…Впрочем, а зачем им об этом знать? Подпись Вернона я научился подделывать еще в школе.… Того, что они не знают, они и выдать не смогут._

_- Насколько я понял из ваших объяснений, мистер Поттер, обратиться в местную полицию вы не можете, верно? Дело в том, что я так же не могу обратиться в вашу полицию – меня вообще нет в вашей стране._

_- Мистер Дрезден, пожалуйста, зовите меня Гарри, мне так привычнее. Да, я действительно не могу обратиться в местную полицию. Скажите, а у себя, в Америке, у вас есть возможность с ней связаться? - Вроде бы тема договора ушла на второй план, надо сделать все, чтобы там она и осталась, по крайней мере, пока. Подниму этот вопрос в конце беседы._

_- Да, один из моих лучших друзей служит в полиции, но я совершенно не понимаю, как это может нам помочь. Ты здесь, она в Америке. И да, зови меня просто Дрезден. Мне тоже так удобнее._

_- Эм… Дрезден, - замялся я, – я бы хотел, чтобы ты взял меня в Америку, я хочу участвовать в расследовании не только как клиент,- жребий брошен, да или нет?_

_- Гарри, я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе хочется лично поучаствовать в поисках крестного, но не мог бы ты привести более веские аргументы? - ошалев от такого заявления, спросил Дрезден. - В конце концов, это может быть небезопасно... да какой там может быть, это будет опасно, особенно если учесть то, что я уже смог найти!_

_У меня внутри все просто закипело._

_- Скажите мне, мистер Дрезден, что вы обо мне знаете?_

_- Ну.…Практически ничего, кроме того, что ты мне сам рассказывал, - Дрезден даже растерялся немного от злобы в моем голосе._

_- Тогда я сам расскажу, хотя, как детективу, вам следовало бы заранее поинтересоваться, на кого вы собираетесь работать. Позвольте представиться еще раз. Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, единственный на данный момент в истории магии человек, оставшийся в живых после Убийственного Заклятия, человек, которого каждый год пытаются убить, причем не по разу: магия, драконы, змеи, василиски, оборотни, ожившие темные волшебники, - выплевывал я слова, будто забивая их, как гвозди. - А начиная с прошлого года – мишень номер один для главного пугала магической Британии за последние двадцать лет. Вы все еще считаете, что расследование для меня может быть небезопасно? Да мне сейчас чем дальше от этой страны, тем лучше!_

_По лицу Дрездена было ясно, что такой отповеди он от меня не ожидал. Черт, я сам от себя ее не ждал!_

_- Даже если все, что ты сейчас мне сказал, правда, то как же твоя родня? Если ты убежишь из дома, они будут беспокоиться, - Дрезден явно хватался за соломинку, раз привел такой детский довод. Даже смешно._

_- Сэр, мои родители мертвы уже полтора десятка лет. А мои родственники.… Скажите, вы заметили среди тех, кто меня бил, высокого толстого парня, он еще на поросенка похож?_

_- Видел такого, а что?_

_- Так вот, поросеночек и есть моя родня, а точнее, мой кузен. Остальные родственники не лучше. Да, тетка и ее муж меня не бьют, но только потому, что боятся, что рано или поздно я с ними поквитаюсь – я же все-таки волшебник, - невесело усмехнулся я._

_- Ну должен же быть хоть кто-то здесь, кому ты небезразличен? Хоть один человек?_

_На лице детектива было написано отчаяние, его не грела мысль брать меня с собой, это точно._

_- Этот человек уже в курсе, и он одобрил мое начинание. В остальном у меня практически карт-бланш, - усмехнулся я, вспомнив о разговоре с Гермионой._

_- Хорошо, уломал.… Осталось решить вопрос задатка и накладных расходов…а, да, еще договор. После этого можем отправляться в Чикаго, - сдался Дрезден. По всему было видно, что он любит оставлять последнее слово за собой. Что ж, не в этот раз._

_- Это все не проблема, договор я подпишу у своих опекунов сегодня вечером, проблема на самом деле в другом – меня охраняют, а золото в Лондоне, в банке… - произнес я, ощупав лицо, – адреналин начал спадать, а таблетки действовать еще не начали. Чертов Дадличка, дождется он у меня…_

_- Охраняют? От кого…впрочем, от кого – ты уже упоминал, а кто? И почему ты не можешь попасть в Лондон со своей охраной? - Дрезден снова переключился на рабочий тон, смирившись с тем, что я отправляюсь с ним._

_- Меня «охраняет» неофициальная группа «доброжелателей», считающая, что мне безопасно жить только у моих родственников, под защитой магии. Более того, они считают, что я никуда отсюда не должен двигаться и ничего не должен знать – я даже газет не получаю сейчас!_

_- Я так понял, что тебя считают грибом… Погоди, если это так, то почему, когда ты мне помог две недели назад, никто из них не объявился?_

_- Да просто очередной соглядатай был пьян как сапожник. А почему грибом? - недоуменно поинтересовался я._

_- Ну а кем еще? Держат в темноте, и кормят дерьмом – гриб и есть, - усмехнулся Дрезден._

_И тут я не выдержал и захохотал. Красота сравнения была неописуема. Смеяться было больно, но прекратить это просто так я не мог, особенно после того, как представил себе Дамблдора, жующего травинку, в соломенной шляпе и с тачкой навоза, в которую по недосмотру легла его борода. Дрезден, наверное, думает сейчас, что я сошел с ума. Остановиться было невозможно – я не успевал даже вытереть слезы смеха, как меня снова складывало пополам._

_Минуты через три меня отпустило, я допил воду, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и понял, что мне стало гораздо лучше. Напряжение, сковывавшее меня последние две недели, спало._

_- Ну что, полегчало? - усмехаясь, спросил Дрезден. Смотрел он с пониманием, явно зная, что именно со мной творится._

_- Да, мистер Дрезден, мне действительно стало легче. Извините, просто за последнее время..._

_- Спокойнее, я все понимаю. Бывает. И не «мистер Дрезден», а «Дрезден», мы же вроде договорились? - хлопнул он меня по плечу. - Ладно, давай-ка лучше обсудим твоих надсмотрщиков. У тебя есть идеи?_

_- Да, у меня есть идея. Но мне нужно уточнить расписания автобусов и поездов._

Я уже выбился из графика, надо поднажать! Взгляд на часы это только подтвердил, не оставалось ничего, кроме как ускориться.

«Твумп. Твумп. Твумп.» Звук крови в висках достаточно забавный, как будто сваи забивают, только в голове, не находите? Странно. Мне он показался таким. А еще интересным мне показалось то, что согласно моему графику, на составление которого я потратил почти пять дней, на дежурство возле дома номер четыре пятнадцать минут как заступил Снейп. И то, что Дунг, которого он сменил сегодня, естественно, не следил за тем, дома ли я, и когда выбежал. А самым интересным я находил, что на то, чтобы меня перехватить, у Снейпа осталось всего восемь минут. Ну и то, что он меня не ждет в течение еще двадцати минут – тоже дополнительный веселящий фактор.

_Последние несколько дней я занимался несвойственным мне делом – планировал. Обычно этим занимается Гермиона, но это сейчас невозможно. Интересно, как она там?_

_Передо мной стояла простая на первый взгляд задача – выбежать из дома так, чтобы мое отсутствие на месте было замечено уже после посадки в автобус. Оптимальным вариантом было сбежать во время дежурства Дунга. Я начал пробежки утром и вечером, подгадывая вечернюю под дежурство Флетчера и стараясь сделать так, чтобы мои выходы и возвращения происходили в одно и то же время. Утром я выбегал во время дежурства Люпина и возвращался под пристальным взором Гестии Джонс. Вечером же меня провожал взглядом Мундунгус Флетчер, и встречал гримасой отвращения Снейп. С момента его заступления на дежурство до моего возвращения проходило ровно тридцать пять минут. Вчера я попробовал задержаться на пять минут, и тревоги поднято не было. Флетчер видел, что я вышел на пробежку, Снейп видел, что я с нее возвращаюсь – и «мир на земле и в человецех благоволение». _

Но вот чего не знал ни Снейп, ни Мундунгус, так это того, что ровно через двадцать три минуты после заступления Снивеллуса на дежурство, на остановку неподалеку от дома Дурслей приходит автобус, идущий мимо железнодорожного вокзала. Хвала необразованности волшебников о мире без магии! Они забрали у меня сову, плащ-невидимку, метлу, я не умею аппарировать, у меня нет портключа, но они совершенно забыли, что есть автобусы! В общем, если наш карманный Пожиратель Смерти думал, что я вернусь домой через двадцать – нет, уже через восемнадцать минут, то его ждет жестокое разочарование. Пять минут до автобуса.

_Перед выходом из дома я сделал два звонка. Один в гостиницу Дрездену, что пора действовать, второй – Гермионе._

_- Алло, я вас слушаю._

_- Здравствуй, Гермиона! Все будет сделано сегодня. И да, я смог увязаться следом._

_- Ты все перепроверил? Я не спрашиваю, какой у тебя план, чтобы потом не врать Ордену, но я все равно беспокоюсь._

_- Да, все до мелочей. Теперь я знаю, как ты себя обычно чувствуешь, когда составляешь нам планы занятий – и мне тебя даже жаль!_

_Повисла напряженная пауза._

_- Гарри, главное, будь осторожен. Постарайся держать меня в курсе событий, пожалуйста, - раздался в конце концов ее голос._

_- Разумеется, Гермиона, разумеется. Выздоравливай. Я буду тебе звонить – наверняка твою почту будут проверять, когда обнаружат, что я сбежал. Извини, но имен я называть не буду, да и мест тоже – ты ведь помнишь, что Снейп может копаться в головах? И ты тоже будь осторожна._

_- Конечно. Гарри, пообещай, что вернешься, пожалуйста!_

_- Обязательно. Я тебе еще и сувениров привезу, если выдастся момент! Мне пора, у меня сейчас действительно напряженный график. Удачи, выздоравливай!_

_Повесив трубку, я прислонился к стене, и еще раз перепроверил, все ли я взял с собой._

_Так. Палочка под рукавом, примотана скотчем к предплечью; ключ от хранилища в Гринготтс – на шее; побитые жизнью часы – на руке; бумажка с номером Гермионы в кармане толстовки. Главное сейчас – выдержать график и добраться до Гринготтс. После этого пробежка по лавкам Диагон-аллеи, покупка припасов в дорогу и так далее. Дальше дело Дрездена. Он обещал вытащить меня из Британии._

_Я вышел на крыльцо, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и с наслаждением потянулся. Впервые за последнее время я почувствовал себя живым. Азарт внутри тихонько разгорался, заставляя сердце биться быстрее, голову - работать четче, а душу – парить. И я побежал._

Остановка, до прибытия две минуты. Очевидно, что я перестарался, когда решил поднажать. Автобус показался из-за поворота, как будто только меня и ждал. Отсчитав плату за проезд, – копилка Дадли оказалась безумно полезной! – я прошел вглубь салона и выбрал местечко у окна. Все точно по графику. Теперь автобус домчит меня до вокзала, где уже должен ждать с билетами Дрезден. Там мы тут же садимся в поезд, и едем в Лондон. Дальше гоблины, деньги и Чикаго. Орден не успеет нас перехватить, просто не должен успеть - весь расчет только на это.

За окном замелькали деревья, жилые кварталы уже остались позади. Хронометраж. До предполагаемой тревоги одна минута – при подсчете времени я учитывал наихудшие варианты. До поезда – двадцать четыре минуты, есть время перевести дух.

Вокзал встретил меня прохладой кондиционеров, шипением автоматических дверей и видом вышагивающего из угла в угол по залу ожидания Дрездена. Увидев меня, он со словами «Отправление через пятнадцать минут, пора садиться», протянул мне билет. Я послушно поплелся следом, ноги немного гудели. Детектива остановили двое полицейских, все-таки он слишком выделялся из толпы, а из-за теракта контроль на вокзалах был усилен, поднесли металлоискатель…прибор зашипел, испустил струйку дыма и перестал работать. Дрезден скривился, и отправился следом за полицейскими на рентген-контроль. Я терпеливо ждал, стараясь не нервничать – времени уже почти не оставалось. Впрочем, минут через десять Дрезден вышел из комнаты досмотра, застегивая сумку, следом за ним вышел полицейский, что-то бурча про «чертову железяку» и «нормального оборудования не допросишься».

Видавший виды поезд деловито стучал колесами. Обивка кресел была уже изрядно вытерта бесчисленными задницами, на стенке вагона, почти у самого пола, была нацарапана неприличная частушка про болельщиков Манчестера. Нам достались довольно удобные места, возле окна, пассажиров было немного, так что расположились мы с комфортом. Дрезден достал из сумки бутылку колы, я взял у разносчика банку соды, и поинтересовался, что же все-таки произошло на вокзале.

- Магия, – коротко ответил детектив.

- В смысле?

- Чем более совершенна техника, тем быстрее она выходит из строя в моем присутствии. Компьютеры, к примеру, поджариваются, стоит мне только войти в комнату. Телевизоры сбоят, камеры перестают работать, и так далее. А уж если я колдую…

- Странно. Со мной ничего подобного не происходит, – признался я.

- Есть у меня одна теория на сей счет…Скажи, ты что-нибудь знаешь о Схизме Ученичества?- задумавшись, произнес Дрезден.

- Ровным счетом ничего – твердо ответил я, и на лице моего собеседника расплылась широкая улыбка.

- Чем ты вообще занимался во время уроков по истории магии? – с непонятной ухмылкой сказал он, явно повторяя чьи-то слова.

Ну не мог же я признаться, что я просто спал?!

- Понятно… Располагайся поудобнее, времени до Лондона у нас еще много, а лекция будет долгой.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава № 6**

**(Дрезден ****POV****)**

**О, сколько нам открытий чудных…**

За окном бежал однотипный пейзаж: поля, небольшие речушки, леса и так по кругу. Кроны вязов и ясеней неспешно колыхались на ветру, снова собирались тучи. Лишь изредка ярким пятном цветов мелькало какое-нибудь поле.

Несмотря на унылость окружения и мерное покачивание вагона, спать не хотелось – мы были увлечены беседой. Я вкратце пробежался по истории Схизмы, удивляясь тому, что парню это явно было интересно. Он не просто слушал, он задавал вопросы, на большую часть которых у меня не было ответов. Нет, он кто угодно, но не дурак, это точно. И, наконец, мы подошли к тому, с чего именно начали этот разговор.

- Так все-таки, почему в твоем присутствии вся техника ломается, а в моем нет?

- Ну, положим, не вся, а только многое… Но на сей счет у меня только догадки. Я считаю, что все дело в разнице нашего обучения и взаимоотношений с магией, – признался я.

- А каким образом это может влиять на технику? – непонимание на лице Поттера было неподдельным.

- Смотри, вот, к примеру, какое было первое заклинание, которому тебя научили?

- Трансфигуро, превращение спички в иголку, если я не ошибаюсь

- Скажи, а как тебя учили ему?

- В смысле?

- В прямом. Описать примерно процесс обучения сможешь?

- Ну… нам рассказали само заклинание, показали движения палочкой, тонкости произношения, интонации, – парень еле заметно улыбнулся, вспоминая первые уроки.

- Понятно. Мое первое заклинание было Фликум Бикус, я им до сих пор регулярно пользуюсь, камин разжечь или свечи.

- Так, и? В чем разница-то? – нетерпеливо спросил юноша.

- В подходах. Тебя учили механистическому подходу, структурированному, если так можно сказать. Соответственно, твоя магия и твое к ней отношение формировались именно таким образом. Это твой инструмент. Он не делает ничего без тебя, – начал было я, но Поттер тут же меня перебил:

- Погоди, а случайная магия тогда что такое? Раз магия для меня это инструмент, и без моего желания она не действует, то как тогда это объяснить?

- Случайная магия, говоришь? Это когда ты ее используешь непроизвольно?

- Да, именно так. Хотя, если вспомнить, то с того момента, как я попал в Хогвартс, у меня почти не случалось таких выбросов. Пару раз за год разве что.

- Собственно, ты и сам ответил на свой вопрос. Выбросы случайной магии были и у меня. Я выиграл школьные соревнования по прыжкам в длину с помощью одного из таких выбросов. До сих пор храню ленточку от медали, – теперь настала моя очередь поностальгировать. Лицо же Поттера немного скривилось, видимо, его опыты со случайной магией не заканчивались так же гладко.

- Ну ладно, а как учили тебя? Ты начал говорить о подходах, какой использовался в твоем случае?

- Свое первое заклинание я создал сам, с нуля. Вместе со мной обучалась еще одна девушка, ее первое заклинание было другим, я его уже не помню, но она тоже создавала его сама.

- Создал с нуля?! Первое же заклинание? – парень аж остолбенел.

- Да. Меня учили именно так. Собственно, все остальные заклинания я либо так же создавал, либо адаптировал под себя. Для меня магия не инструмент, а, скорее, живое существо, друг даже. Выбросы случайной магии у меня продолжались до тех пор, пока не научился взаимодействию с ним. Поэтому я не настолько плотно его контролирую, в отличие от тебя, и не превращаю друзей в инструменты. А, да, есть еще один момент, эмоциональная накачка. Скажи, твои эмоции влияют на заклятья? – поинтересовался я.

- Только на одно, на Патронус. Остальные работают вне зависимости от эмоций, тут главное - сосредоточиться, – помолчав, ответил Поттер, явно ошеломленный такими откровениями.

- А мои заклинания практически все подпитываются эмоциями. И, сам понимаешь, контролировать их абсолютно смог бы только робот. Да, конечно, можно сделать каменное лицо и не показывать их, но они все равно никуда не денутся. Кстати, а ты пробовал это заклинание, ну, Патронус, возле техники?

- Нет. В тот раз, когда я его использовал вне Хогвартса, даже фонарей рабочих поблизости не было. Статут о секретности и Указ о запрете колдовства несовершеннолетних вне школы не позволяют студентам колдовать в обычном мире, а в магическом сообществе Англии, сам понимаешь, найти что-то сложнее двигателя внутреннего сгорания довольно проблематично, – усмехнулся Поттер.

За беседой время и километры летели практически незаметно. Разговор получился интересный, я бы даже сказал, познавательный, как для меня, так и для Гарри. К примеру, Боб совершенно забыл упомянуть, что волшебникам-недорослям в Британии запрещено колдовать вне школы, совсем! В частности, моему клиенту магия без надзора была запрещена еще на год, до совершеннолетия. Кстати, у них оно тоже наступает не как в обычном мире, в восемнадцать лет, а в семнадцать. С чем связана эта разница, он так и не смог пояснить. Зато другие сферы магической деятельности: зельеварение, уход за магическими существами и аналог ботаники, гербология, - не только не запрещены, но и негласно поощряются, главное, чтобы тебя не застали за ними обычные люди. По рассказам Поттера, многие из студентов, постоянно живущих в магическом сообществе, подрабатывают летом – кто в аптеке, смешивая зелья и готовя ингредиенты, кто в теплицах, ухаживая за растениями. Одна из его знакомых, – какое же имя он назвал, забавное такое…, а, да, Луна Лавгуд, – даже ездит в экспедиции по поиску новых пород магического зверья. Сам Поттер, так как живет в обычном мире, летом не увлекался подобным времяпрепровождением. Кстати, он довольно неплохой зельевар – по его же словам, звезд с неба не хватает, но со школьной программой справляется, невзирая на все потуги преподавателя. Редкостный ублюдок, судя по всему, этот Снейп – хотя у него могут быть свои на то причины, едва ли Поттер рассказал мне свою историю полностью.

Поезд прибыл в Лондон. Я уже не первый раз здесь, но так и не могу посмотреть ни Букингемский дворец, ни здание Парламента. Да я даже в Гайд-парке не был ни разу! И сейчас тоже вот не судьба. Короткая поездка в подземке, минут пятнадцать пешком, и мы очутились в каких-то трущобах. Переулок был завален мусором, а уж запах там стоял… Поттер закатал рукав, и с чертыханьем отодрал с предплечья приклеенную скотчем короткую, не больше тридцати сантиметров, палочку.

- Здесь вход в «Дырявый Котел», - пояснил он, словно эти слова что-то для меня значили.

Он выбил палочкой короткую дробь по кирпичной стене, и та расступилась. Я всего несколько раз сталкивался с потайными дверьми, и поэтому глядел с интересом. Из открывшегося проема полился свет, шум толпы и запахи еды. Масляные лампы и беленые стены, мебель, явно пережившая уже не одно десятилетие. Похоже, не самое плохое местечко. Интересно, как здесь обстоят дела с пивом?

Впрочем, мы быстро покинули таверну – а жаль, уж слишком она напоминала бар Мака! – и вышли на улицу.

- Куда теперь, Вергилий? – спросил я, озираясь по сторонам. У меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что мы очутились в позапрошлом веке. Боб и Гарри ни капли не шутили про консервативность и отсталость. Ни одной машины, газовые фонари, деревянные вывески. Люди в робах, как будто только что вышедшие с собрания Белого Совета. Я чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

- Дрезден, пожалуйста, пока мы не доберемся до банка, не называй ни моего имени, ни фамилии, – тихо произнес Поттер. Я только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что он накинул капюшон толстовки и вообще как-то съежился.

- Ладно, а как тогда тебя называть? – надо же мне как-то к нему обращаться.

- Пусть тогда Вергилий и будет. У здешних обитателей есть имена и похлеще, никто и внимания не обратит.

«Флориш и Блоттс», «Товары для Квиддича», «Свежайшие ингредиенты и готовые зелья» - голова просто шла кругом. А название улицы, по которой мы все это время шли, казалось чей-то шуткой – Диагон-аллея.

По чикагским меркам, улочка была довольно небольшой, но народу на ней было просто море. И настроение этого моря явно было неспокойное. В ответ на мой вопрос Гарри произнес только одно слово – «война». По его глазам я понял, что все объяснения будут потом, и заткнулся.

Я отошел было с тротуара в нишу здания, завязать шнурок, и чуть не упал на задницу, - возле меня на пустом месте с хлопком появился человек в робе. Оторопев, я попытался было понять, откуда он взялся, как вдруг подскочивший Поттер ухватил меня за рукав, и потащил в сторону.

- В чем дело? – спросил я у него, все еще оборачиваясь на появившегося человека, и снова был поражен – в ту же самую нишу зашли двое, и исчезли!

- Совершенно забыл тебя предупредить, извини, - сказал парень, и махнул рукой в сторону аномального участка, - это аппарационная зона. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое аппарация? – когда я кивнул, он продолжил, - В местах скопления людей выделяются зоны, чтобы не возникало инцидентов. В них нельзя находиться дольше необходимого для перемещения времени.

- Каких еще инцидентов? – не понял я.

- Ну, к примеру, представь, что кто-нибудь решил аппарировать на тротуар. И в точке аппарации внезапно оказался ты. В итоге, он появляется внутри тебя, и пуфф! – взмахнул он руками, показывая, какого именно рода «пуфф» мог бы получиться. К горлу подступил комок. Плохо иметь богатое воображение.

Пара поворотов, и мы уперлись в огромное здание. Оно подавляло своей монументальностью – белый мрамор, колонны, золотая вязь на фронтоне «Гринготтс Банк», широченная лестница, стражники в полном доспехе перед входом – все просто кричало о деньгах.

- Пришли,- выдохнул Поттер и шагнул к дверям.

Огромный холл, ярко освещенный множеством люстр, стойки с окошечками, очереди клиентов и… гоблины?! Не успел я проклясть свою удачу, как один из них уже оказался возле нас.

- Добрый день, чем могу служить…- начал было он, потом разглядел меня, и захохотал, – Эрлкинг шлет тебе свой привет, чародей! Мы, его подданные, не ждали увидеть тебя здесь!

- Я… э, тоже не ожидал увидеть гоблинов в банке, – с враз пересохшим горлом выдавил я.

- Ты пришел в наши владения, не обнажив оружия, и мы также не нападем на тебя здесь первыми. Что привело тебя в наш банк?

- Я бы хотел снять деньги, – вмешался в наш разговор Поттер. – Время сейчас очень дорого, и я бы хотел сделать это безотлагательно. По возможности без очередей, – из-за отворота его толстовки показалась цепочка с ключом.

- Мистер Поттер, – стоило гоблину увидеть ключ, как тут же его внимание переключилось на юношу. – Этот чародей будет сопровождать Вас в хранилище?

- Я бы предпочел сегодня туда не спускаться. Как я уже говорил, очень тороплюсь и, в свою очередь, готов компенсировать спешку и вам, Грипхук.

- О, мистер Поттер, приятно, что Вы меня вспомнили, – гоблин склонил было голову, и вдруг резко повернулся ко мне, оскалив сотни зубов-иголок. – Надеюсь, чародей, ты понимаешь, что это не Истинное Имя?

Я кивнул, предпочитая не открывать рта.

- Грипхук, каков сейчас баланс моего счета?

- Восемь тысяч галлеонов, двадцать один сикль, и пять кнатов – ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил тот.

- Я бы хотел снять пять тысяч галлеонов. Две тысячи галлеонами,, сотню сиклями, остальное в виде долговых расписок.

- Сию минуту, мистер Поттер.

Гоблин ушел куда-то, очевидно, в подсобные помещения, или в хранилище, а Поттер уставился на меня.

- Дрезден, что это тут такое было? – прошипел он

- Ну как тебе сказать… в прошлом году я сцепился с их владыкой, – начал было я.

- Боги. Только с моей удачей, - простонал парень страдальчески. – Хорошо, что мы еще вообще живы!

- Эй, будь оптимистом! Мы же живы!

- Ты не обидишься, если я скажу тебе, что ты меня слабо утешил?

- Вряд ли. Может, оставим этот разговор на потом?

Вернувшийся с увесистым на вид, позвякивающим мешком и допотопным прообразом чековой книжки гоблин прервал нашу беседу.

- Как Вы и просили, мистер Поттер, часть наличными, часть в виде расписок. Чародей, - так, а это уже ко мне, – до тех пор, пока ты соблюдаешь мир на нашей земле, мы не нападем первыми. Старые законы, ты знаешь, вечны для нас. И хотя в другой ситуации мы не откажемся загнать тебя, как дичь, здесь ты в безопасности, и гоблины с удовольствием послушают истории о твоих охотах.

- Я приму это к сведению, – ошеломленно кивнул я.

Гоблин кивнул и перешел к следующему клиенту, дав понять, что разговор окончен.

- Куда теперь? Только, пожалуйста, предупреждай о том, кто нас там может встретить, чтобы не вышло, как в банке, – мы вновь шагнули на улицу.

- Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили о зельеварении? Я думаю приобрести кое-какие рецепты, ингредиенты и походную лабораторию. Раз ты считаешь, что дело может быть опасным, то стоит быть готовым ко всему.

Я кивнул, закусив губу. Если хотя бы половина из этих зелий работает так, как рассказывал Гарри, то иметь запас под рукой не повредит. Более того, если удастся перенять его методы, то количество моих визитов к врачам может сильно сократиться, что было бы здорово.

Лавку с названием «Свежайшие ингредиенты и готовые зелья» мы уже проходили по дороге в банк, так что искать ее не пришлось. Открыв скрипучую дверь, я очутился в полутемном помещении, увешанном пучками трав и заставленном склянками с неясным содержимым. Странные ароматы смешивались в единую какофонию запахов и били в нос, словно молотом, – я даже закашлялся на входе. Поттер же явно ориентировался в этом хаосе лучше меня. Он ужом проскользнул вдоль стеллажей, направившись к неприметного вида конторке, где блестела чья-то лысина. Завязался негромкий разговор, которого я, впрочем, не услышал из-за «свежести» некоторых «ингредиентов» - некоторые из них что-то усиленно жевали, другие сосредоточенно булькали в неглубоких аквариумах, пуская пузыри воздуха, еще часть трясла прутья клеток, явно не соглашаясь с отведенной им ролью ингредиентов. На колонне, поддерживающей потолок, на тонкой цепочке висел толстенный том. «Очевидно, каталог товаров», - подумал я и не ошибся. Начав было его читать, я тут же прекратил это занятие – просто затряслись руки. Это же просто сокровищница! С помощью ТАКИХ ингредиентов смогу сварить ТАКОЕ! ТАКОЕ! Если у меня хватит денег, конечно. Многие из представленных товаров стоили просто астрономические по моим меркам суммы. Может, по окончании этого дела я и смогу позволить себе что-нибудь из этой роскоши, но пока что остается только глотать слюну.

Отойдя от столь притягательной книги, – ей-ей, я почувствовал себя домохозяйкой на распродаже, забывшей кошелек! – я уперся взглядом в полки и задумался. Почему я не знаю о даже половине из увиденных компонентов, в то время как здесь их может купить подросток, на вес, как картошку? Откуда они вообще их берут, да еще и в таких количествах?

И тут меня осенило. Схизма. Расхождение культур, вернее, здесь даже не культур, а структур общества. Маги Старых Путей вынуждены быть сведущи во всем, мастерами ни в чем, в некотором роде. У нас, живущих разрозненно, слишком много проблем общего выживания, чтобы нормально заниматься исследованиями и производством. В самом деле, если бы Чикаго вместо меня одного защищали сотни магов, то я мог, например, вместо своего макета, пусть и неплохого, создать совершенную копию города, вплоть до полной тауматургической обратной связи! А здесь же тысячи волшебников! Естественно, что кто-то занят выращиванием всего этого великолепия, кто-то – обработкой, кто-то производством и исследованиями, кто-то все это охраняет…

На секунду я ощутил зависть. Еще один минус Старых Путей. У нас слишком мало учеников и слишком много секретов. Многое оказалось просто утеряно в веках со смертью наставников. С другой стороны, здесь, в этом Новом Мире тоже не все так гладко. Маги воюют друг с другом, привязаны к единой негибкой системе заклинаний, создание новых заклятий, как объяснил мне Гарри, является большой редкостью… Многие знания оказались утеряны и здесь. Разговоры с Поттером это подтвердили: их этому просто не учат. И то верно, одно дело - научить одного человека тому, что знаешь сам, и совсем другое – сотню разновозрастных балбесов. А то, чему не учат, забывается всеми, и учителями, и учениками. Наверняка в архивах и библиотеках у них, как и у нас, уже больше забытых знаний, чем известных.

Пока я предавался размышлениям, Гарри уже успел завершить общение с продавцом и направлялся в мою сторону, сгибаясь под грузом покупок. Странного вида сундук с надписями «Осторожно, хрупко!» «Открывать здесь» и «Не кантовать!» перетягивал его на сторону, в другой руке он держал большую сумку из кожи какой-то рептилии, – чешуйки с ладонь ребенка, не меньше! – тоже увесистую, судя по виду. «Наверное, это и есть походная лаборатория», - подумал я, перехватывая неожиданно тяжелый для своих размеров сундук из его руки.

- А что в сумке? – поинтересовался я.

- Ну, всего понемногу, готовые зелья, компоненты, сборники рецептов, – ответил он, забрасывая ее на плечо и двигаясь к выходу. Капюшона он так и не снимал.

- С покупками первой необходимости покончено? – спросил я. Интересно было бы уже распаковать эту лабораторию!

- Вроде бы да. Книги с заклинаниями и другие учебники брать с собой смысла не имеет, нормально выучить не успею. Метлы – только привлекать внимание. Деньги и зелья мы уже взяли. Можем двигаться.

- И то хлеб. Пойдем.

Дорога до выхода из всего этого бедлама прошла почти без задержек – Поттер только раз остановился купить еще каких-то склянок с неясным содержимым. Большой сверток с ними канул в явно меньшую по размерам сумку со свистом. Я, конечно, часто играл с Альфами в настольные ролевые игры, чтобы сильно удивиться сейчас, но все же – настоящая Всевмещающая Сумка!

Врата в Лондоне сильно отличались от Врат в Чикаго. В первую очередь, расположением. В моем городе они были в «Под-Чикаго», системе подземных улиц и туннелей, оставленных людьми вначале за ненадобностью, а потом и из-за опасности. Здесь же, в Лондоне, путь к ним начинался в подсобных помещениях подземки, на станции Эджвер-Роуд. Уже изрядно обветшавшая, она была построена в первое десятилетие с момента открытия метро, и, насколько мне было известно, возводили ее именно с целью спрятать Врата. Кто-то из Белого Совета, уже не помню, кто именно, пролез в городской комитет по строительству и пролоббировал как место, так и сам проект. Дверь с надписью «Подстанция» действительно ее и скрывала, но один из установленных трансформаторов был фальшивым. Именно за ним, а точнее, под ним, находился спуск в туннель, ведущий к Вратам в Небывальщину. Через пять минут чертыханий – света в туннеле не было, а фонарь я взять с собой забыл – перед нами открылась большая пещера, слабо освещенная кристаллами, – до сих пор не знаю, что это за кристаллы! – в центре которой стояла ослепительная во всем своем великолепии каменная арка портала. Даже в этом неверном свете было видно, как побледнело лицо моего спутника.

- Гарри? – я осторожно взял его за плечо

- Я-я в порядке, Дрезден. Просто слишком похоже,- вздохнув, сказал он. - Именно в такую же арку и упал Сириус. Вот только в той проем был затянут какой-то пеленой, а здесь тропики видны! – удивленно закончил мой спутник.

- Тропики, говоришь. Обойди-ка Врата с другой стороны, – посоветовал я, усмехаясь себе под нос.

Тот послушно отправился выполнять указание, и уже через минуту послышалось удивленное «Ох ничего ж себе! А с другой стороны метель, ничего не видно толком!»

- Именно так.

- А почему? – его заинтересованное лицо напомнило мне Ким. Ким Дилэйни, радостную, любознательную и живую. Я ее подвел. Не получится ли так, что я подведу и этого парня? С усилием вырвавшись из воспоминаний, я понял, что Гарри уже успел меня переспросить и сейчас с беспокойством вглядывался в мое лицо.

- Эм… почему она с двух сторон разная, это ты хотел узнать?

- Да, а еще, почему через нее хоть что-то видно, через Завесу Смерти не видно было совершенно ничего.

- Хорошо. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Вратах? А о Небывальщине?

На лице Поттера явственно читалось, что и то, и другое ему неизвестно.

- Ладно, подробности потом. Главное, что тебе сейчас следует знать, - помимо нашего мира есть еще и мир фэйре, Небывальщина. И в ней два основных лагеря – Зимние и Летние. Эти Врата – дверь в их мир, и открывается она в обе стороны. Я мог бы открыть Врата в любом месте сам, но это, во-первых, требует очень много сил, а во-вторых, неизвестно, что будет на той стороне. Эти же Врата, как и твоя Завеса – постоянные.

- А почему все-таки через Завесу ничего не видно?

- Потому что она односторонняя. Через нее можно только попасть в Небывальщину, но пройти обратно в наш мир через нее невозможно. Назад не выходит даже свет, поэтому ты ничего сквозь нее и не видел.

- А почему тогда, если есть и другие Врата, никто из прошедших через Завесу так и не вернулся?

- Потому что Небывальщина очень опасное место. Уже из-за одного этого я не хотел брать тебя с собой.

- Понятно…- протянул Поттер. – Ты говорил, что есть Зимние и Летние, так? Что мне необходимо о них знать, в двух словах?

- В двух словах, говоришь? Это я могу. Летние – опасны и безумны, Зимние – безумны и опасны. И те, и другие мыслят на своей волне, не так, как мы, люди, поэтому сказать, что творится у них в головах, практически невозможно. В данный момент у нас перемирие и с Зимними, и с Летними, но они все равно и безумны, и опасны. Кстати, хоть ты и клиент, но, по меньшей мере, на путях фэйре ты должен слушаться меня беспрекословно. Ни с кем, кроме меня, не говори, даже если к тебе обращаются. Не оказывай, не дари и не принимай ни услуг, ни подарков, никаких. Не называй имен. Единственная твердая валюта в мире фэйре - это долги и услуги. И, поверь мне, оказаться должником фэйре – одна из самых серьезных неприятностей, которая вообще может только случиться с человеком. Ты меня понял?

- Не уверен, что понял все, но ты в этом разбираешься, так что командуй.

- Хорошо. Если чего-то не знаешь, дерни меня, я сам разберусь. Возникнут вопросы – запомни, задашь, когда будем в Чикаго. А сейчас – пошли!

И я шагнул в Лето.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава № 7**

**Дорога из желтого кирпича**

**(Поттер ****POV****)**

Дрезден шагнул в арку без малейшего колебания, не оставляя мне ни секунды на раздумья, и я бросился следом. В лицо пахнуло прелой листвой, мокрой травой, острыми, пряными животными запахами. К общей симфонии ароматов примешивались нотки тлена, дополняя картину.

Вторым атакованным чувством было зрение. Литтл-Уингинг не целиком состоял из домов и асфальта, но столько красок природы я не видел даже в Запретном Лесу Хогвартса. То тут, то там вспыхивали новогодними огнями на зеленом холсте леса – или все же джунглей? - оперения странных птиц и экзотические фрукты, а шевеление кустов и мелькающие тени указывали на наличие живности побольше, чем птицы. Единственным свободным от зелени участком была дорога, на которой стояли я и Дрезден. Странным образом то, что дорога была мощеной, не выбивалось из общей картины окружающей действительности. Небольшие желто-оранжевые кирпичи матово светились в лучах солнца, и казалось, что весь путь до горизонта залит золотом.

- Спокойнее, Гарри, - почему-то голос мага прозвучал чуть приглушенно.

- Я спокоен, просто тут так красиво…- соврал я. Да, тут красиво, но спокойствия во мне не было ни на грош. Меня трясло. Трясло не только от сенсорной перегрузки, как назвала бы это Гермиона, но и от общего ощущения какой-то неестественности. Поначалу оно было на самой границе сознания, едва заметно будоража его, но по мере того, как я всматривался, внюхивался, вслушивался в окружающее, эта неестественность проступала все более явно.

В этом месте нельзя было быть спокойным. Волосы на шее – древний рефлекс, атавизм, - стояли дыбом, словно наэлектризованные. В фоновом шуме я вдруг начал различать пение птиц, рычание хищников, крики их жертв, звуки раздираемой плоти – все стало внезапно резко выделяться, как если бы меня, словно радиоприемник, настроили на нужную волну. Живущий в каждом из нас неандерталец уже вопил и пытался забиться в пещеру поглубже, размахивая горящей веткой.

- Не ври, - абсолютно спокойно сказал мне детектив. – Если бы я был здесь первый раз, я бы тебе поверил, у тебя отлично получается маскировать страх. Но здесь нельзя быть спокойным.

- А почему тогда ты так спокоен? – голос мой дрожал, невзирая на все усилия сохранить лицо.

- А я и не спокоен. Просто я здесь уже не новичок, и знаю, чего и где бояться. Мы с тобой сейчас на дипломатических путях, ни Летние, ни Зимние нас тут не тронут.

Человеческий голос немного успокоил взвинченные нервы. Я вздохнул и сделал свои первые шаги в Небывальщине.

Мы шли уже не первый час. Я уже научился не вздрагивать от каждого внезапного шороха. Спуск, подъем, поворот, опять поворот, прямая, спуск. Ноги молили о пощаде, сумка хлопала по спине при каждом шаге – у меня, наверное, уже синяк между лопаток от нее! – с нас обоих градом лился пот. Как Дрезден вообще еще живой в своем плаще? Его уже тепловой удар должен был хватить!

Перед очередным подъемом Дрезден скомандовал:

- Привал!

Дважды ему повторять не пришлось, я рухнул, где стоял, сам же он с тяжелым вздохом присел на сундук с «походной» лабораторией. Ох, ничего ж себе! Я и забыл уже, что он все это время волок ее в руках! Почему она вообще называется походной, ума не приложу. Впрочем, логика в магии – штука редкая…

- Впереди Узловая, Гарри, - сказал Дрезден таким тоном, будто это все сразу объясняло.

- И?

- А, черт. Извини, забыл, что ты просто этого еще не знаешь. Узловая – это участок Небывальщины, откуда можно попасть в любые Врата на Земле.

- А почему мы тогда сразу не попали в эту Узловую, когда шагнули в портал? – спросил я, принимая от своего спутника бутылку с водой.

- Хороший вопрос. Дело в том, что в Небывальщине пространство нелинейно. В некоторых случаях здесь нелинейно даже время. И дорога в одну и ту же точку может тянуться как километры, так и несколько шагов. В частности, все дороги ИЗ Узловой совершенно не занимают времени. Но дороги К Узловой – каждый раз по-разному. По одной такой мы как раз только что прошли, - ответил Дрезден, копаясь в спортивной сумке с эмблемой «Чикаго Буллз».

- Кстати, ты говорил, что здесь опасно, но, хотя опасность и ощущается, но мы так никого и не встретили, - заметил я, разминая гудящие ноги.

- Ага, вот он…- детектив выудил из баула серый, неприметного вида плащ с капюшоном. – Насчет того, что мы никого не встретили, напомню, что мы на дипломатических путях. Война сейчас не только у вас, кстати, ты мне так о ней и не рассказал, и те, кто не в окопах, те по домам. А насчет опасности… Так мы и не сходили с дороги.

Как будто бы услышав его слова, стоявшее чуть в стороне от дороги дерево с треском распахнуло неизвестно откуда взявшуюся пасть, из которой неуловимым движением метнулся длинный розовый язык. Целью оказался неосторожно бежавший мимо заяц. Несчастное животное отчаянным рывком бросилось к обочине, волоча оставляющий потеки слизи язык за собой. Как только зверек пересек ее, по конечности монстра пробежала судорога, и казавшиеся стальными кольца мышц разжались. Заяц пробежал еще пару метров и упал замертво. Дрезден подошел к трупику, и потыкал его посохом. На вид в тушке не было ни единой кости, больше всего она напоминала спущенный воздушный шарик.

- Вот и наглядная иллюстрация к моему ответу, Гарри, - произнес чародей, набрасывая плащ. – Это только один из примеров. Нас бы дерево не тронуло, мы для него великоваты, но глубже в лесу есть хищники и покрупнее.

- Что это было? – выдохнул я, борясь с приступом тошноты, но не в силах отвернуться от только что произошедшей драмы.

- Мимик. Животное Небывальщины. Маскируется под что угодно, под дерево, под камни, под других животных. Иногда охотится и в нашем мире, в основном на домашних животных и детей, - сообщил Дрезден, бросив тушку за дорогу. В очередной раз раздался треск и хлюпанье слизи. Потом последовал звук, как будто кто-то допивал сок через трубочку. Я решил не оборачиваться и не задумываться лишний раз о природе этих звуков.

- Так, на чем я остановился? А, да, Узловая. На Узловой обычно стоит пост Стражей. Это наши, - по лицу мага отразилось недовольство, будто он только что съел что-то несвежее, - органы правопорядка. Говорить буду я, я один из них, ты только поддакивай, если спросят.

- Хорошо. А почему мне с ними не стоит говорить? Я-то вроде ничего и не сделал.

- Ты со мной, а этого вполне достаточно. У меня с ними, скажем так, есть разногласия.

- Но ведь ты один из них?

- Не от хорошей жизни. Послушай, оставь это все до Чикаго, если тебе все еще будет интересно, я тебе расскажу, но в спокойной обстановке.

С этими словами он снова подхватил сундук. Привал окончен, осознал я с сожалением.

Мы поднялись на холм, и перед нами открылся вид на увитые лианами и плющом скалы. Дорога вела к их подножию.

- Страж Дрезден, - формально и чопорно поприветствовал нас человек, одетый в такой же, как у Дрездена, плащ.

- Приветствую. Мы направляемся в Чикаго.

- Подозреваемый? – кивнул безымянный Страж в мою сторону.

По лицу детектива пробежала судорога.

- Страж, скажи, ты видишь на нем оковы? Или мешок на голове? Может, ты слышал о внеочередном суде Белого Совета? – с каждым вопросом Дрезден повышал голос и делал шаг к оппоненту.

- Нет, - едва слышно, со страхом в голосе отозвался тот.

- Я тоже не вижу ни оков, ни мешка. Это не подозреваемый. Точка.

Ничего себе они поговорили! И что за «подозреваемый»? Ох, темнит Дрезден, темнит…

Мы оставили перепуганного Стража на входе в туннель, а сами прошли вглубь. Однако, репутация у Дрездена, так запугивать своих коллег-авроров, или копов, не знаю, как правильно. Вместо огромной арки посреди Узловой, точно такой же пещеры, какую мы видели в Лондоне, стояла не менее огромная дверь, ничем, кроме размеров, от обычной не отличающаяся. Деревянная дверь с медной ручкой, крашенная коричневой масляной краской… вот только высотой в пять метров. Памятуя о Вратах в Лондоне, я даже обошел ее со всех сторон, но ничего интересного не увидел – дверь как дверь, просто большая. Ну и ручка установлена на обычной высоте, а не в двух метрах над землей. Мой проводник какое-то время наблюдал за мной с легким любопытством, явно не спеша ничего рассказывать.

- Ну что, насмотрелся? Пойдем уже, - наконец сказал маг, снимая с плеч плащ, и пряча его в сумку. Как и раньше, он не читал заклинаний и не делал пассов. Он просто взял дверь за ручку и с усилием потянул на себя. В проеме царил сумрак и прохлада.

- Так, я иду первым, ты сразу за мной. Во-первых, на той стороне может тоже быть небезопасно, во-вторых, ты не знаешь, куда тебе нужно, и можешь попасть куда угодно, если дверь успеет закрыться, - предостерег меня детектив.

Вопреки его опасениям, на другой стороне никого не оказалось. Те же кристаллы, только вместо каменных сводов – дощатый потолок, поддерживаемый деревянными опорами. Тихо вокруг было настолько, что слышен был шорох песка под ногами. Как пояснил мне Дрезден, мы находились в «Под-Чикаго», в системе старых улиц. По его словам, город первые годы после постройки из-за особенностей почвы оседал, и жители просто строили новые дома и улицы поверх старых. Сам бы я из них не выбрался бы ни в жизнь, но у мага как будто в голове была карта, и он хоть и устало, но уверенно шел вперед.

Наконец, когда я уже не чаял увидеть что-либо, кроме этих треклятых туннелей, мы выбрались наружу. Фонари еще горели, хотя солнце уже взошло. Да, Тотошка, кажется, мы уже не в Канзасе.

Сверкающие на утреннем солнце небоскребы оттенялись собирающимися облаками, в воздухе стояла почти британская влажность, но здесь было заметно жарче. Ветер разносил мусор из перевернутой урны, запахи из тележки продавца хот-догов смешивались с вонью отходов. В желудке непроизвольно заурчало – последний раз я ел прошлым утром.

- Дрезден, где мы?

- В Олд-Тауне. Я оставил машину на стоянке в соседнем районе, заберем и займемся делами.

- А поесть мы по дороге сможем?

- Именно с еды дела и начнутся. Я, между прочим, тоже уже сутки не ел ничего – чуть обиженно отозвался маг.

Минут двадцать мы шли закоулками, ловя на себе косые взгляды местной шпаны, - хоть что-то привычное! Почти как дома, в компании Дадли! – и наконец добрались до парковки.

- Это… это и есть твоя машина? – обреченно спросил я. Впрочем, мог бы и не спрашивать – мое везение, не иначе.

Грязно-ржаво-синего цвета машинка чем-то напомнила мне древний «Мини», враставший в асфальт в Литтл-Уингинг. Вернее, железный конь лишь местами отливал грязно-синим, ржавчину кое-где разбавляли красно-белые детали. Без следа внутренней обшивки и без стекла со стороны пассажира. Точнее, стекло-то было, только почему-то внутри салона.

Дрезден меня не услышал. Он горестно посмотрел на разбитое окно и витиевато выругался.

- Какого черта?! – возопил он, подняв очи горе, - там же брать было нечего! Что вы там найти пытались, уроды тряпочные?!

Небеса оставались поначалу глухи к его воплям, но вскоре ответили непродолжительным, но мелким и противным дождичком.

Невзирая на общую непрезентабельность автомобиля, в нем оказались довольно удобные кресла, о чем я не преминул сказать магу.

- Если бы мы встретились парой недель раньше, тебе пришлось бы довольствоваться ящиком из-под фруктов. Я их совсем недавно поменял, влетело в копеечку, - хмыкнул тот.

- А что стало с предыдущими сиденьями? Украли?

Дрезден только вздохнул – было ясно, что эту историю он уже рассказывал не раз.

- Плесневые демоны съели. И кресла, и обшивку.

Я решил, что подробностей знать не хочу.

Дорога оказалась недолгой, видимо, пробки еще не начались. Свежий воздух бил в лицо через отсутствующее окно, делая подступающую духоту вполне терпимой. Остановившись, Дрезден вылез из машины, и еще раз с сожалением оглядел своего Россинанта, явно горюя. Я тоже хлопнул дверью, и поглядел на часы. Почти семь утра.

- Через пару минут Мак откроет свою лавочку, и мы наконец-то поедим! – бодрящимся голосом заявил детектив.

- Сейчас же семь утра! Кто работает в субботу в семь утра?

- Мак. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, а спит ли он вообще, и если да, то когда.

- А почему ты поехал именно к нему? По дороге я видел несколько забегаловок, но ты их проехал.

- По двум причинам. Первая – здесь отлично кормят, и лучшее пиво из всех известных мне мест. Вторая причина в том, что этот бар объявлен нейтральной территорией. Здесь безопасно, и можно устраивать переговоры с любой из сторон конфликта.

- Конфликта? А, да, ты упоминал, что у вас тоже идет война, - не сообразил я поначалу. – А кто воюет с кем?

- Вампиры и маги. Есть, конечно, и другие вовлеченные партии, но вампиры и маги – две основные силы в конфликте,- просветил меня мой собеседник, открывая багажник.

Кажется, я попал из огня да в полымя. Остается надеяться, что боевые действия обойдут нас стороной.

Тяжелая на вид деревянная дверь заведения едва слышно скрипнула, но Дрезден встрепенулся, как если бы над его ухом сработала сирена. Высунувшаяся рука деловито повесила вслепую две таблички. На одной из них значилось «Открыто». Вторая, чуть менее заметная, гласила: «Нейтральная территория». Детектив забросил баул за спину, и, подхватив сундук и посох, ринулся к двери. Мне только и оставалось, что поспевать за ним.

Первым моим впечатлением было, что я внезапно снова оказался в «Дырявом Котле». То же дерево, тот же свет – но, как и многие первые впечатления, оно оказалось обманчивым, и уже почти сразу я заметил отличия.

Неизвестно откуда взявшийся табачный дым – откуда он, только-только же открытие было?! – лениво месили вентиляторы, показавшееся поначалу газовым освещение на поверку оказалось электрическим, а то, что я из-за своей близорукости поначалу принял за пятна на стенах и колоннах, на самом деле было тончайшей резьбой, сплетавшейся в различные волшебные сюжеты.

Стоявший за стойкой мужчина в белоснежном фартуке неуловимо напоминал хозяина «Котла», Тома, только еще не сгорбившегося под грузом лет. Хмуро взглянув на нас, он кивнул на ближайший к нам столик, который мы тут же послушно и заняли.

- Мак, от тебя можно позвонить? - подойдя к стойке, спросил Дрезден.

Кивок в сторону потрепанного телефона — все, что он получил в ответ, но, похоже, это здесь было в порядке вещей, так как мой спутник тут же снял трубку и принялся накручивать диск.

- Алло, Мерфи? Да, я знаю, сколько сейчас времени. А еще я знаю, что ты уже встала и еще не начала тренировку. Мерф, ты же сама дала мне расписание своих дежурств, неделю назад. Как скоро ты сможешь подъехать к Маку? Точно через сорок минут, не опоздаешь? Хорошо, ты завтракала? Да? Жду, Мерфи! - звякнула повешенная трубка, детектив повернулся к бармену и объявил: — Два фирменных, Мак, бутылочку твоего пива мне и лимонад для парня.

Хлопнула дверь в кухню, и Дрезден вернулся за столик с небольшой пузатой бутылкой темного стекла и большим, запотевшим стаканом потрескивающего льдинками лимонада. Кисло-сладкая благодать холодом обожгла нёбо. Я вернул стакан на стол, смакуя вкус.

- Дрезден, скажи, это ведь бар для магов, так? Вся эта резьба, дисковый телефон?

- Ну, в основном, да. О нем мало кто знает из немагических людей.

- Я заметил, что тут кто-то одержим цифрой тринадцать. Тринадцать столов, тринадцать колонн…

- Наблюдательный, смотри-ка. Эти колонны здесь не просто так стоят, кстати. Они рассеивают излишнюю магическую энергию, иначе даже эта древность, – кивнул он на телефонный аппарат, - здесь бы не выжила. Помнишь случай с турникетом? Так это я спокоен был, а теперь представь, что несколько подвыпивших магов повздорили?

Я задумчиво кивал, потягивая свой напиток. В это время в баре появилось еще несколько человек. Они поприветствовали Мака, кивнули Дрездену, и, взяв по паре пива, уселись за столики. Негромкий разговор вплетался в шелест вентиляторов, дополняя фон заведения.

Мы только-только успели приступить к стейкам, когда дверь снова отворилась, и в бар вошла невысокая блондинка. Почему-то при одном только взгляде на нее мне стало ясно, что, несмотря на почти кукольную, безобидную внешность, чуть курносый нос и небольшой рост – метр шестьдесят, не больше, - с ней шутить не стоит. То ли манерой держаться, то ли взглядом неожиданно жестких небесно-голубых глаз, но она явственно напомнила мне Аластора «Шизоглаза» Муди. Он тоже, даже будучи спокоен, всегда выглядел готовым взорваться.

Оглядев зал, она направилась к нам, и Дрезден, тут же встав, галантно отодвинул ей стул. Блондинка чуть хмыкнула, но присела на предложенное место, а детектив направился к стойке, откуда вскоре вернулся с кружкой кофе.

- Дрезден, обычно в межсезонье я пою тебя кофе. Тут что-то не так. И ты не представил меня своему спутнику, - вместо приветствия сообщила дама.

- А, черт, точно. Мерфи, это Гарри Поттер, Поттер, это Кэррин Мерфи.

Я вопросительно взглянул на Дрездена, но тот в ответ лишь покачал головой, обозначая, что пока говорить будет он.

- Мистер Поттер мой новый клиент, тоже маг, из Британии. Кэррин – сержант полиции Чикаго, - завершил представления Дрезден. Несмотря на то, что я уже морально приготовился наплевать на Статут Секретности во время поисков, я все равно непроизвольно вздрогнул, хотя быстро сообразил, что она явно уже в курсе существования магии.

- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Поттер, - ее рукопожатие оказалось на удивление крепким, а ладонь, при всей своей изящности, явно привыкла держать не чашку с кофе, а что-то потяжелее, если судить по мозолям. – Дрезден, а теперь выкладывай, зачем ты меня вытащил из дома в такую рань.

- Это связано с делом мистера Поттера, розыск пропавшего человека. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты проверила свои каналы, в том числе Интерпол.

- Интерпол? – встрепенулась Мерфи, достав из кармана блокнот и ручку

- Да, Интерпол. Пропавший в международном розыске.

- Имя, фамилия, дата рождения, - затараторила она, обращаясь ко мне.

- Сириус Процион Блэк, тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят девятый год рождения, точная дата неизвестна.

На лице ее отразилось узнавание.

- Да, точно, два года тому назад он всплывал в сводках. Беглый преступник, особо опасен, из Великобритании, - она опасно прищурилась, переводя взгляд с меня на Дрездена и обратно.

- Проблема в том, - продолжил маг, - что по информации моего клиента, Сириус Блэк невиновен, более того, над ним даже суда не было. Последние два года мой клиент и Блэк находились в контакте, сейчас же он пропал. Мы хотим знать, не было ли где-то обнаружено его тело, или же подходящее по описанию. Последний раз его видели восемнадцатого июня этого года.

Должен признаться, я был благодарен Дрездену, что разговор продолжил он, а не я. Даже находиться под пристальным взглядом Мерфи было непросто, а уж в разговоре точно ляпнул бы лишнего.

- Хорошо, я проверю, открыто ли еще дело и не было ли похожих трупов. Заодно проверю насчет суда, - все еще с недоверием, но уже с интересом произнесла Мерфи. – Это все, Гарри?

- По делу да. Может, позавтракаешь с нами?

Мерфи оказалась отличным собеседником, и мне даже не хотелось уходить из бара, хотя еда уже была съедена, лимонад выпит, и дальнейшая трата времени только задерживала поиск Сириуса. Я наслаждался каждой минутой спокойствия, хорошо зная, что обычно оно длится недолго.

Жара, духота, гудки и выхлопные газы – вот краткое содержание следующего часа. Видимо, все разом проснулись и выехали по делам – таких пробок я не видел еще ни разу.

Первое, что меня поразило в жилище Дрездена – толщина двери. Что-то подобное я видел разве что в Гринготтс, всем остальным хватало и магии, чтобы защитить свое жилище. Дрезден же явно на одну магию не полагался. Второе – здоровенный котяра, выскочивший из квартиры, стоило только открыться двери. Клянусь, эта зверюга была раза в два больше Крукшанса, а уж он и так немаленький! Третьим же была большая меховая тумба, придавившая собой детектива, как только он вошел внутрь. Сам маг только смеялся, пытаясь спихнуть ее с себя и поминая какую-то мышь. Я поначалу было решил, что он опять ударился головой, но через пару минут Дрезден все же стащил ее с себя и сообщил:

- Знакомься, это Мыш.

Тумба обратила свое внимание на меня. Из-под меха на меня уставились два глаза, в которых читался разум, нечеловеческий и простой, чуть ниже глаз обнаружился спрятанный черный мокрый нос, тут же обнюхавший мою руку. Собака, осенило меня, ну или какой-то еще питомец Хагрида, судя по размерам. Пес же сел в стороне, свесив голову набок и высунув язык. Дрезден покосился на эту картину, но я не придал этому никакого значения.

Указав мне на диван, маг предложил мне располагаться, а сам сел к телефону.

- Морти, - услышал я, - это Дрезден. Да, я знаю, что ты не хочешь иметь со мной дел, и что я тебе не нравлюсь. Мне нужна твоя помощь как консультанта. Нет, это не опасно ни для тебя, ни для них. Да знаю я твои расценки! Но учти, помощь нужна настоящая, не шарлатанство для обывателей. Когда можно подъехать? Хорошо, договорились, завтра в девять вечера. Замечательно, спасибо, Мортимер!

Повесив трубку, Дрезден повернулся ко мне:

- Гарри, я договорился с субконтрактором, Мортимером Линдквистом, он сможет нас завтра проконсультировать.

- А кто он такой, и зачем ты с ним договаривался?

- Морти - эктомансер, маг, который может общаться с духами. Если твой крестный жив, то он не сможет ни вызвать его дух, ни расспросить о нем других.

У меня защемило в груди. А если у него получится… но тогда я хотя бы буду знать точно, что он мертв.

- Правда, я бы не стал особо обнадеживаться на его счет, - не заметив моего смятения, продолжил Дрезден, - Морти сейчас переживает не лучшие времена.

- И что это за времена?

- Понимаешь, он настолько долго дурил головы простофилям, что сам почти перестал верить в свой дар, а вера в свою магию, в саму способность творить магию необходима, как воздух.

- Скажи, а эти духи, ну, которых он вызывает, их можно увидеть?

- Честно говоря, я всего пару раз видел, как он с ними беседует, но самих духов при этом не видел. Но он с ними может беседовать, это точно.

Значит, Сириуса я не увижу в любом случае. Я подумал было, может, попросить его вызвать моих родителей, но отказался от этой затеи. С ними хотя бы все ясно, они мертвы, и тормошить мертвых – неправильно… Нужно будет попросить Ремуса отвести меня к их могилам, когда вернемся.

- Ладно, так какой у нас все-таки план действий? Завтра вечером этот эктомансер, плюс то, что успеет накопать твоя подруга Мерфи?

- Прямо сейчас этого достаточно, если и Мерфи, и Линдквист нам ничего не дадут, то обратимся к еще одному источнику, а пока что, может, распакуем лабораторию? – с просьбой в голосе спросил детектив. Ему явно не терпелось опробовать новую игрушку.

Я согласился, и мы, подняв сумки и сундук, спустились в подвал. Безумная помесь аудитории зельеварения и библиотеки, со странным кругом на полу, свечами, черепом, свитками и книгами, этот подвал не мог быть ничем иным, кроме как кабинетом волшебника, прямо как в книгах! Мне в какой-то момент даже показалось, что в глазницах черепа что-то сверкнуло, но, скорее всего, это был просто отблеск свечей.

У Дрездена горели глаза, а руки даже тряслись от нетерпения. Что-то подобное я видел только разве что на Рождество, когда Рон распаковывал свои подарки.

- Мне никогда не удавалось скопить денег на приобретение своего лабораторного оборудования, ну а когда увидел, какие ингредиенты продавались в Диагон-аллее, так меня вообще чуть удар не хватил, - пояснил он, заметив мой взгляд, - а тут целая лаборатория и куча компонентов для зелий! Я тебе даже завидую, такая роскошь постоянно под рукой.

Я покачал было головой – пять лет мучений со Снейпом не то, чему стоило бы завидовать. Но, откинув крышку сундука, я и сам обомлел. Котлы, горелки, змеевики, колбы, весы, ступки и еще десятка полтора наименований инструментов и приборов! Там даже центрифуга и муфельная печь были! Неудивительно, что лаборатория стоила такую чудовищную сумму!

Глаза у детектива полезли на лоб, он метнулся наверх, и уже через мгновение вернулся с большим складным столом, лихорадочно принявшись его разбирать. Покончив со столом, он почти что нырнул в сундук, и вылез оттуда с увесистым талмудом инструкции. На моей памяти только Гермиона так бросалась на книги. Еще через пару минут он принялся метаться от сундука к столу, от стола к инструкции, доставая, устанавливая, прикручивая, подгоняя и двигая оборудование. На один стол все не влезло, и Дрезден, почти не глядя, смахнул на пол все с верстака у стены. Я решил встать на подхвате, подавать запчасти. Последним был защитный экран, который пришлось устанавливать вдвоем. Мы отошли полюбоваться на творение рук своих, и мне стало понятно, что даже в Хогвартсе такой роскоши не было. Откуда-то в руках Дрездена появилась бутылка пива, мне же он протянул банку колы, мы чокнулись, и только отпив пару глотков и глянув на часы, я заметил, что уже давно не полдень. Уже был вечер, мы просто очень увлеклись работой, и не заметили, как летит время.

Наверху зазвонил телефон, Дрезден отправился наверх. Я поднялся следом за магом, который уже успел снять трубку и начать беседу.

- …да, Сириус Процион Блэк. Никаких изменений, все так же в розыске? А по безымянным трупам? Нет, если похож, но обнаружен в мае, то точно не он. И вообще никаких данных следствия? Ну тогда пока что все сходится. Да, я знаю, что лучше не торопиться с выводами, и что они могут быть засекречены. Спасибо, Мерф! С меня ужин!

Настроение подскочило вверх. Дрезден с улыбкой подмигнул мне, вешая трубку. Сам он вскоре ушел готовить ужин, а я снова спустился в подвал и начал разбирать свою сумку. Ингредиенты отправлялись в ящички для хранения, – в сундуке из-под лаборатории оказалось предусмотрено и это! – сборники рецептов на полку, к инструкции. Огни свечей чуть дрожали в воздухе, отбрасывая отблески на все вокруг, теплые блики плясали на книгах и склянках. Почему-то расслабиться мне не удавалось, постоянно было ощущение, будто за мной кто-то наблюдает все время, что я в подвале. Наверное, это нервы, решил я, в конце концов, день сегодня был долгий и сложный.

Ужин, простой, но сытный, прошел почти в полной тишине. Я лежал на диване, почесывая вернувшегося с прогулки Мистера – оказывается, именно так зовут кота Дрездена,- и размышлял.

За последние месяцы произошло просто безумное количество всего. События в Министерстве, Сириус, пророчество, Дрезден, побег, странная встреча в Гринготтс, Небывальщина, Чикаго, Мак, Мерфи… Просто в голове не укладывается, а еще этот мир Старых путей! Ничего подобного я раньше ни от кого не слышал. А с другой стороны, от кого я мог это слышать? От Биннса? От Рона, который кроме квиддича, шахмат и еды ни о чем и не говорит? От Дамблдора, которому соврать, что мне чихнуть? Может, от Снейпа? Или от Гермионы... черт, я совсем забыл ей позвонить!

- Дрезден? – я постучался в люк подвала, куда тот, по его словам, спустился «опробовать новые игрушки».

- Да, Гарри? – из люка высунулась взлохмаченная голова моего спутника.

- От тебя можно позвонить в Англию?

- Ну да, разумеется, ты же оплачиваешь расходы, - чуть рассеянно отозвался он, - как закончишь беседу, спустись ко мне, ладно?

Я кивнул и бросился к телефону. Трубку сняли после первого же гудка, как будто ждали у аппарата.

- Грейнджеры слушают, - голос Гермионы прозвучал немного вымученно, но все же бодро.

- Гермиона, это я.

- Гарри! Ты в порядке? У тебя все хорошо? Тут такое творилось! – затараторила она.

- Да, все отлично. Что, много шума поднял мой побег?

- Ты себе не представляешь, сколько. За этот день у меня побывал почти весь Орден, несколько Авроров…

- Как ты считаешь, они знают, где я?

- Вряд ли. Они возле дома дежурство установили, на случай, если ты появишься.

- У меня на самом деле все хорошо, Гермиона. Мы уже успели проверить один из источников, завтра возьмемся за остальные. Похоже, Дрезден действительно знает, что делает. Я, наверное, спать пойду, просто вырубаюсь уже, со вчерашнего утра не спал. Пожалуйста, будь осторожна, Ордену доверять нельзя, - на всякий случай напомнил я.

- Ты, главное, возвращайся, Гарри, а о себе я позабочусь, - уверенно заявила мне она в ответ.

- Пока, Гермиона!

- Удачи, Гарри!

Разговор оставил теплые чувства. Все же хорошо, когда есть кто-то, на кого можно полностью положиться.

Я спустился в подвал, как меня и просили, но первым, что я там увидел, был Дрезден, поигрывающий резным жезлом, и глядящий на меня не моргая.

- Э… в чем дело? – промямлил я, оторопев.

- Нам необходимо серьезно поговорить, Гарри. Ты явно не все о себе поведал.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава № 8.**

**Совы – не то, чем кажутся.**

**(Дрезден ****POV****)**

После ужина я спустился в подвал, новая игрушка – лаборатория не давала мне покоя. Роскошная штука, все есть!

- …Дрезден! – Боб уже почти кричал.

- А? Чего? – оторвался я наконец от сборника рецептов

- Кого ты притащил в дом?

- Это мой новый клиент, Гарри Поттер, маг из Великобритании, я тебе о нем говорил ведь. Неплохо платит, кстати! Погляди, какую штуку он мне приволок! – ткнул я книгой в сторону оборудования.

- Святой Хефнер, дай мне терпения с этим остолопом! Ты хоть что-нибудь о нем знаешь? – будь у Боба глаза, он бы сейчас их мученически закатывал.

- Ну, пока что немногое. Шестнадцать лет, сирота, ищем его крестного. Неплохой вроде бы парень, сообразительный. Ты это все к чему?

- У него аура на твою похожа.

- И чего?

- Она похожа на твою ауру, какой она стала после контакта с монетой, - тихо сказал мне дух.

Он динарианец?! Не может быть! Все Падшие, с которыми я имел дело, и на людей-то не очень были похожи!

- Боб, ты хочешь сказать, что он заодно с динарианцами?

- Дрезден, а ты сам – заодно с динарианцами? Я просто отметил, что аура у него похожа на твою. Ты в глаза ему смотрел?

Вот что меня смущало все это время! В самом деле, я же ни разу не встретился с ним взглядом! Ни разу, хотя уже почти два дня общаемся довольно плотно!

- Хорошо, Боб. Я не смотрел ему в глаза, - признался я, - Ты что-нибудь еще можешь мне сказать о нем? Я его расспрошу, но мне нужно знать, что спрашивать.

- Пока даже не знаю. Если он из Ордена Темного Динария, то на нем должна быть их метка. Не видел на нем шрамов, символов, может, татуировок?

- Есть у него шрам, один точно, на лбу, в виде руны Совило.

- Насколько мне известно, ни один из Падших не использует ее как свою отметину, - уверенно заявил Боб, - руна Совило все-таки защитная руна, руна света, охраны.

Я задумался.

- Лэш, - мысленно произнес я, - нужна справка.

Образ строгой секретарши, в очках, с папкой, на высоких каблуках, ей шел невероятно.

- Слушаю тебя, хозяин.

- Кто-нибудь из динарианцев использует руну Совило как свой личный знак?

- Нет, - сверилась она с ворохом документов, - никто. Что-нибудь еще?

- Да, есть пара вопросов. Что ты знаешь об аурах?

- Многое. Что конкретно ты хочешь узнать, хозяин?

- У парня, на которого я работаю, такая же аура, как стала у меня после контакта с монетой Ласкиэль. Почему? Он носитель динария?

- Не похоже, хозяин. Подобный эффект может встречаться в результате одержимости, раздвоения личности, других душевных заболеваний…

- Понятно. Либо одержимый, либо псих, - вздохнул я, перебив ее.

- Хозяин, ты уже услышал все, что хотел?

- А у тебя есть еще, что сказать, Лэш?

- Ну, есть еще несколько вариантов, но, во-первых, мне не хватает исходных данных для более полного анализа, а во-вторых, большая часть информации все еще в монете, - поправила она очки.

- Спасибо, Лэш. Сделай, пожалуйста, кофе, - не смог удержаться я от подколки.

Демоница сложила руки на груди, очаровательно надула губки и топнула ногой в негодовании.

- Чего?! Ты сама виновата! У меня никогда не было секретарши! – полуизвинился-полувозмутился я.

- Такими темпами и не будет, хозяин, - чуть обиженно ответила она.

- Кстати, о каких еще вариантах ты упоминала, так, для общего образования?

- Есть еще различные психические симбионты, и зачарованные предметы, но предположения пока строить рано.

- Спасибо, Лэш. Я тебя позову, если что, ладно?

- Как скажешь, хозяин.

В самом деле, что мне известно о парне? Ему шестнадцать, он маг-недоучка из Новых Путей, он Мальчик-Который-Выжил, что бы это ни значило, у него пропал крестный, – и все, пожалуй. Еще он прячет глаза. И Мыш, кстати, на него странно среагировал, вспомнилось мне. Не подлез под руку, как к Мерфи, не зарычал, как он это делал при виде вампиров и других нелюдей и нежити. Он как будто не мог прийти к окончательному выводу, сидел в стороне.

Сверху донесся стук и зовущий меня голос Поттера.

- Да, Гарри? – отозвался я, высунувшись из люка.

- От тебя можно позвонить в Англию?

Я на мгновение задумался. Он ведь вроде усиленно хотел оттуда сбежать?

- Ну да, разумеется, ты же оплачиваешь расходы, - отозвался я. – Как закончишь беседу, спустись ко мне, ладно?

Он кивнул, и отправился к телефону, я же достал и проверил револьверы, вынул жезл, и стал ждать.

- Э… в чем дело? – нервно произнес Поттер, спустившись в подвал и увидев мое хмурое лицо.

- Нам необходимо серьезно поговорить, Гарри. Ты явно не все о себе поведал.

Я кивнул ему на глубокое кресло в углу. Хотя оно и самое удобное, но из него сложнее всего подыматься, случись у нас разногласия. Тот опустился в него, глядя на меня с подозрением.

- Мистер Поттер, - начал я, сделав упор на «мистер», в противовес прежнему «Гарри», - перейду сразу к делу. Мои следящие приспособления обнаружили ряд странностей в вашей ауре, которые я хотел бы с вами обсудить.

Ответом мне был взгляд, полный искреннего непонимания.

- Хорошо, упрощу объяснение. Мыш, мой пес – не простая собака. Он различает людей, нелюдей и прочих. На злых рычит и бросается, к добрым ластится и просит, чтобы его почесали. Как он отреагировал на тебя, помнишь?

- Он меня обнюхал и сел в стороне. Ты хочешь сказать, что только потому, что я не понравился твоей собаке, ты устраиваешь мне допрос? – раздраженно огрызнулся юноша.

- Спокойнее, мистер Поттер. Это не допрос, это, скорее, попытка разрешить разногласия до их превращения в конфликт. Возможно, не очень удачно обставленная, - для спокойствия клиента, я положил жезл на стол, но так, чтобы легко до него дотянуться. – Помимо пса, у меня есть еще ряд детекторов. Аномалии в вашей ауре могут объяснены рядом факторов, как незначительных, так и опасных. Вы не против ответить на ряд вопросов?

- Как будто ты мне выбор оставил, - с горечью ответил Гарри. Впрочем, он явно слегка расслабился, поняв, что прямо сейчас я бросаться заклятьями не стану. – Хорошо, мистер Дрезден, но не могу обещать, что отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Впрочем, на те из них, что касаются меня и нашего дела, отвечу точно.

Что ж, продуманный, аккуратный ответ. Начнем с малого. Я бросил ему лежавший на столе гвоздь. Тот инстинктивно поймал его, и повертел в руках, глядя на меня с подозрением.

- Ответ на первый вопрос вы уже дали.

- В смысле?

- Вы не связаны с фэйре, мистер Поттер, вы не подменыш, и не околдованы ими. Иначе вы бы не поймали гвоздь, а если бы и поймали, то вели себя бы по-другому.

- Понятно. Что дальше?

- Мистер Поттер, есть ли у вас при себе какие-либо зачарованные предметы?

- Нет, только палочка.

- Были ли у вас контакты с демонами или другими сверхъестественными существами?

- Призраки считаются? – закусив губу, поинтересовался мой собеседник.

- Нет, призраков в расчет не берем.

- Тогда не было, - ответил Поттер однозначно.

- Магические симбионты? Психические расстройства, к примеру, раздвоение личности?

- Насчет магических симбионтов не знаю, а насчет психических расстройств… Если вы подозреваете, что я чокнутый, то как, по-вашему, я должен на это отвечать? Если я в норме, то я так и скажу, если я сумасшедший, и знаю об этом, разве я сознаюсь? Ну а если я действительно свихнулся, и не знаю об этом, то тоже не смогу ответить.

- Хм-м. Резонно. По меньшей мере, с логикой у вас все в порядке. Резкие смены настроения, случаи одержимости, магического контроля?

Поттер заерзал.

- Мистер Поттер? Так происходило ли с вами что-либо подобное?

- Хорошо, я расскажу, – обреченно отозвался он. – Помните, я говорил вам о Волдеморте?

- Да, разумеется. Лидер магических террористов, хочет, среди всего прочего, вас убить.

- У меня с ним непонятная психическая связь. Весь прошлый год он посылал мне кошмары, видения. Я действительно думал, что свихнусь. И в конце битвы в Министерстве он смог временно захватить мое тело. Но я сумел отбить его назад.

- Понятно, - протянул я. На самом деле, понятно мне не было, но кое-что знакомое я услышал. С кошмарами у меня у самого была своя история. Леонид Кравос, чернокнижник, совершивший ряд ритуальных убийств, а потом и самоубийство, мог насылать ужасные сны, даже после своей смерти.

-Мистер Дрезден, могу ли я внести предположение?

- Слушаю.

- Во время первой войны с Волдемортом, когда он попытался меня убить, его заклятье каким-то образом убило его самого. Могут ли изменения в моей ауре быть связаны с этим?

Я задумался. Теоретически, такое возможно. Заклятия, воздействующие на жизненную энергию, которую и отображает собой аура, известны уже довольно давно.

- Возможно. Скажите, мистер Поттер, вы не согласитесь на небольшой тест?

- Смотря какой, - осторожно ответил парень.

- В нашей традиции, в обычаях Старых Путей, есть метод быстрой оценки оппонента. Взгляд в душу.

- Однозначно нет, - твердо заявил в ответ Поттер.

- Почему?

- Во-первых, я вам не доверяю. Не доверял полностью с начала, и уж точно не доверяю теперь, когда вы мне устроили допрос. Во-вторых, меня уже проверяли подобным образом, и я нахожу процесс введения мыслещупа болезненным и унизительным.

Какого еще мыслещупа?

-Мистер Поттер, я полагаю, что мы снова говорим о разных вещах. Уверяю вас, что я неоднократно инициировал Взгляд в душу, и никто ни разу не жаловался на болезненные или же унизительные ощущения. Не могли бы вы описать подробно, что вы имеете в виду?

- Могу, в общих чертах. В вашу память когда-нибудь вламывались силой, перетряхивая ее всю? Все самые болезненные, неприятные и унизительные моменты?

Мне поплохело.

- Могу вас заверить, мистер Поттер, что это не только не является Взглядом в душу, это грубейшее нарушение свода законов Белого Совета! У нас это не просто запрещено, у нас за такие вещи головы рубят!

- В смысле?

- В самом прямом. Единственная разрешенная форма контакта с разумом другого волшебника, это и есть этот Взгляд в душу. Если бы я попробовал провернуть что-либо из описанного вами, мне свои же коллеги бы оттяпали голову! Вот, полюбопытствуйте! – я подошел к одной из полок и снял оттуда кодекс законов Совета.

Обернувшись, я увидел, что, пока я находился к нему спиной, Поттер успел достать свою палочку, но, как и я, положил ее рядом. Умно. Парень умеет пользоваться моментом. И то, что он положил ее рядом, тоже очень хороший ход. Если бы он держал ее в руке, это могло бы вызвать агрессию, а так это всего лишь жест разумной осторожности.

Открыв тяжелый том на нужной странице, я передал книгу ему. Юноша долго вчитывался в мелкую вязь текста, после чего кивнул, откладывая книгу.

- Хорошо. Есть ли у вас какие-либо документы, описывающие этот Взгляд?

- Минутку, - ответил я, и снова вернулся к полкам. Парень параноик какой-то! Впрочем, если бы меня допрашивали, я бы, наверное, вел себя подобным образом. Выудив нужный фолиант, я передал его Поттеру.

- Здесь говорится, - пробежав взглядом текст, начал он, - что «Взгляд видит тебя таким, какой ты есть». Разъясните, пожалуйста, поподробнее.

- Попытаюсь. Взгляд в душу показывает отображение внутренних желаний и устремлений человека. Он показывает именно то, кем ты являешься, в визуальной форме. Это не чтение мыслей или памяти, это именно взгляд на личность со стороны.

- А что насчет обоюдности? – ткнул Поттер пальцем в один из абзацев.

- Именно то, что написано. Я вижу вас, вы видите меня.

- То прикосновение к разуму, что я ощущал ранее, это был Взгляд?

- Скорее всего. Я не пытался вторгаться в ваш разум, мистер Поттер. А вы что-то ощущали? Когда?

- В самом начале нашего знакомства, когда вы мне визитку передавали. Может, я и не могу нормально закрыть разум, но для того, чтобы прервать начало вторжения, моих навыков хватает, - Поттер хотел было сказать что-то еще, но внезапно оборвал себя.

- Понятно. Так что, мистер Поттер, вы согласны на Взгляд?

- Какие у меня гарантии, что вы на этом остановитесь?

Я задумался. Его недоверчивости стоит поучиться. Что я могу ему предложить в качестве гарантий?

- Я полагаю, что просто честного слова тут недостаточно, - произнес я, пытаясь выиграть время подумать.

- Верно полагаете.

Если я отдам ему жезл, то хватит ли этого?

- Мистер Поттер, как насчет такого – я отдаю вам свой жезл и свой револьвер на время Взгляда?

Теперь задумался уже он. Если он согласится, то что тогда? Если он вдруг решит пустить мне пулю в лоб? У меня, конечно, есть защитный браслет, но успею ли я им воспользоваться? Дам ему револьвер со спуском потуже – хоть доли секунды, но выиграю.

- Хорошо, - наконец согласился Поттер.

Я положил перед ним жезл и достал из-за пояса револьвер.

- Как он снимается с предохранителя? – деловито уточнил маг-недоучка.

Ну вот. Я надеялся, что он не спросит. Я показал ему флажок предохранителя, под его пристальным взглядом открыл барабан, показав, что револьвер заряжен, и передал ему в таком виде. Юноша оглядел его еще раз, захлопнул, щелкнул предохранителем, и со словами «Я готов» первый раз за все время посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

Я не знаю, кто как испытывает Взгляд. Кто-то упоминает водоворот, куда его затягивает, кто-то ощущение полета или падения. Для меня это именно что Взгляд. Только что ты смотрел на одного человека, и тут внезапно он становится другим. Настоящим. Во взгляде Марконе, воротилы преступного мира Чикаго, я видел солдата и хищника. Из глаз Урсиэля, одного из динарианцев, на меня смотрел безумец. Молли, моя ученица, представлялась мне калейдоскопом вероятностей.

Глядя в душу Поттера, я видел не зверя, и не человека. И не множество вероятностей. Я видел двух глядящих друг на друга, а не на меня, людей. Что-то подобное я видел лишь раз, когда заглянул в душу Томаса, своего брата. Точно так же, как Томас и его Голод, двое стояли друг напротив друга, но сходство на этом заканчивалось. Первым был Поттер, но сильнее, выше, взрослее, чем реальный аналог, сидящий сейчас в моем кресле. Вторая же фигура была закутана в черный балахон, подобный тем, что я видел в Диагон-аллее, безгубая и лысая, с бледной, почти прозрачной кожей и взглядом, какие я видел только у вампиров. Они тяжело дышали, но были готовы броситься друг на друга снова. По лбу парня стекала кровь, которую он то и дело утирал рукавом, человекоподобное создание шипело при каждом движении, держась за бок. Мексиканская ничья или просто передышка?

Я разорвал контакт, и поглядел на Поттера. Парень меня удивил, он не просто держался лучше большинства остальных, с кем у меня был подобный контакт, его реакция всего лишь немного уступала реакции Марконе! Да, конечно, он побледнел, но в остальном остался спокоен. Что же он успел повидать в свои неполные шестнадцать такое, что взгляд в мою душу не вызвал почти никакой реакции?

- Ну что, мистер Дрезден, я прошел ваш тест? – чуть хрипловато спросил меня он, так и не отдав револьвер.

- Сложно сказать, мистер Поттер, - ответил я задумчиво, промокнув пот со лба.

Глаза Поттера сузились, а револьвер чуть шевельнулся в мою сторону.

- В смысле?

- Обычно результат Взгляда в душу сформировавшейся личности гораздо яснее. Как я уже говорил, это визуализация твоей личности в привычной для меня форме. Когда смотришь в душу абсолютно хорошего человека, – поспешил продолжить я, кто его знает, может, в самом деле, сейчас пулю всадит, - то его вполне можно увидеть в образе ангела, с нимбом и крыльями. Когда я поглядел в душу одержимого, то увидел там безумца. Но вот в твоей ситуации я даже не знаю, что это может значить, - покачал я головой, - обычно я не рассказываю, что я увидел, но, может, ты поможешь мне разобраться?

Поттер, соглашаясь, кивнул.

- Я увидел тебя и лысое существо, с белесой кожей и мертвыми глазами, вы стояли друг напротив друга.

- Это существо – Волдеморт. – вздохнул юноша и потер глаза.

- У тебя есть какие-нибудь соображения, почему я вдруг увидел и тебя, и его? – я не смог удержаться от вопроса.

- Не знаю. Я уже говорил ведь, что между нами есть какая-то связь, я не знаю подробностей! – сорвался парень почти на крик.

- Спокойно, спокойно, мистер Поттер, э-э-э, Гарри, не переживай лишний раз, - сорвавшийся человек и сам по себе опасен, а если учесть, что у него еще и револьвер… - Я бы хотел поразмыслить над тем, что я увидел, покопаться в книгах и так далее. Я не стану тебя задерживать больше.

Он поднялся из кресла, сделал пару шагов, разминая затекшие ноги, - мы просидели несколько больше, чем я предполагал, почти час.

- Мистер Дрезден, меня, честно говоря, слабо интересует, что именно вы думаете лично обо мне. Я привык как к почитанию, так и к гонению. Действительно мне интересна только судьба расследования. Я надеюсь, что вы не откажетесь от дела.

- Нет, не откажусь. Я довожу свои дела до конца, Гарри. Может, буду держаться от тебя чуть подальше, но дело доведу до конца.

Поттер отвернулся от меня, и направился к лестнице.

- А… мой револьвер?

Немного повозившись и выкинув-таки барабан, он высыпал патроны в руку, после чего положил сам револьвер на полку Боба. Патроны же отдал мне. Жест понятен. Он мне не доверяет. Впрочем, я после такого и сам не доверял бы, так что не могу его винить.

Когда мой наниматель покинул подвал, я обратился к Бобу, снаряжая оружие заново.

- Что скажешь, Боб, можно ли ему доверять?

- Я не знаю. Сам-то ты что думаешь?

- Тоже пока не знаю, слишком много неясностей, слишком мало информации. В рамках дела, мне кажется, ему можно доверять, но вот верить я бы ему не стал. Слишком уж он закрыто действует, ему явно есть, что скрывать. Мне он тоже не верит, так что едва ли вдруг он выложит все начистоту.

В наступившем молчании я вдруг почувствовал себя премерзко. По сути дела, я только что допрашивал подростка, держа его под прицелом. Мерфи плюнула бы мне в глаза, если бы узнала об этом. Во рту возник кислый привкус, из тех, что глотком пива не смоешь. Я был противен самому себе. А что я мог еще сделать, зная, что парень, возможно, сумасшедший, или одержимый? А сколько неприятностей мне доставило за время моей работы излишнее доверие к клиентам?

В глубине души я знал, что это лишь оправдания.

- Лэш, - позвал я, помолчав еще немного, и собираясь с духом.

- Да, хозяин?

- Я хочу обсудить увиденное. У тебя есть доступ к этим воспоминаниям? – я дождался ответного кивка демоницы, - Что ты можешь мне сказать о результатах Взгляда?

- Это абсолютно точно не динарианец, и не душевнобольной. Одержимость я бы не стала сбрасывать со счетов, но, по меньшей мере, это не обычная одержимость.

- Что значит, не обычная? Их много?

- Это не демон, это точно, и не призрак. На демона сразу бы среагировал пес.

- Но он среагировал!

- Но юноша жив. Неужели ты считаешь, что собака Фу не смогла бы расправиться с простым смертным, пусть и одержимым?

Меня передернуло, в ушах заново прозвучал хруст шеи Кассия, убитого Мышем экс-динарианца.

- Хорошо, почему тогда не призрак?

- Ты увидел бы либо юношу, либо призрака, но не двоих сразу. Собственно, как и в случае с демоном.

- Подожди, я уже раз видел что-то подобное, когда смотрел в душу вампира Белой Коллегии!

- Не тот случай. Вампир Белой Коллегии или полностью поглощен Голодом, или же постоянно с ним борется, третьего не дано. Тут же бойцы, по меньшей мере, сейчас друг друга не трогают.

- Ладно, убедила. Но мне любопытны твои выводы, Лэш. Опасен ли он? Можно ли ему доверять?

- Хозяин, опасны все. Даже те, кто не опасен сам по себе, могут стать опасными. Маленький камушек может спустить большую лавину. Что же до доверия… ты, хозяин, действительно хочешь положиться на мое мнение в этом вопросе? Я могу лишь порекомендовать осторожный подход, - ответила она, и растаяла.

И то верно. Совсем дошел до ручки, раз начал спрашивать о доверии у падшего ангела.

Я глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями и успокаивая нервы, и решил пойти спать. Утро вечера мудренее.

Поттер уже устраивался на диване. Моя живность разделилась на два лагеря – Мыш расположился у двери, изредка бросая взгляд на парня, Мистер же, напротив, уже устроился у него в ногах, и даже замурлыкал. Вот и понимай, как хочешь.

- Поттер, – позвал я.

- Дрезден?

- Сегодня был напряженный день, ложись спать. Вечером встреча с эктомансером, а уже по итогам беседы с ним, встреча с субконтрактором. Мы оба сегодня перенервничали.

В ответ он только тряхнул лохмами, и откинулся на спину.

Сон ко мне не шел, и я ворочался уже битый час, но все без толку. Поттер же заснул практически моментально, как младенец, сказалась накопившаяся усталость. Я уже хотел было ему позавидовать, как вдруг мерное сопение сменилось стоном.

- Нет, нет, нет… не надо! Сириус! – прокричал Гарри, не просыпаясь, и повернулся на бок.

В свете ночника отчетливо была видна его неестественная бледность и выступивший пот. Потревоженный Мистер вскочил на спинку дивана, и оттуда, вздыбив спину, с шипением глядел на разыгрывавшуюся драму.

Кошмар не отступал. Поттер в очередной раз дернулся, вернувшись на спину, и забормотал уже что-то совсем невнятное, слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать хоть что-нибудь. Я смотрел на него, словно завороженный, не в силах двинуться с места. Внезапно он открыл глаза, невидяще уставившись в потолок, и закричал. Даже не закричал – заплакал, как собака, сбитая автомобилем, пронзительно и безнадежно. И этот крик вырвал меня из оцепенения, я сорвался к нему, точно зная, что мне предстоит сделать. Я собирался заглянуть в его кошмар, как я делал это в свое время с Мерфи и Мэлоуном.

Сон был недолгим и очень простым

В просторном зале шел бой, в разные стороны летели заклятья. Кое-кто из бойцов уже лежал на полу без движения. Поттер стоял на коленях, а безносая фигура, виденная мною раньше, что-то нашептывала ему на ухо. Во всем виде парня читалось отчаяние. Взгляд же его был прикован к двум людям. Падающий, и все никак не могущий упасть, сквозь арку, затянутую молочно-белой пеленой, длинноволосый человек со взглядом удивленного ребенка, и лежащая на полу девушка с копной каштановых волос, на теле которой еще плясало лиловое колдовское пламя. Только эти два человека для него существовали в этот момент.

Придвинувшись поближе к Гарри, я смог расслышать, что же именно ему шепчет фигура в плаще.

«Посмотри, Поттер. Это все твоих рук дело. Это ты во всем этом виноват…»

А тот лишь беспомощно переводил взгляд с девушки на мужчину, и обратно, повторяя только одно слово.

«Нет!»

Внезапно видение оборвалось. Поттер ухватился за ухо, из которого сочилась кровь, а Мистер, который ему явно это ухо и прокусил, уселся у него на груди, словно извиняясь.

- Воды? – спросил я хрипло. Голос меня почти не слушался. Гарри только и сделал, что кивнул.

Я сходил на кухню за водой и аптечкой. Кошачьи укусы заживают долго. Когда я вернулся в гостиную, Поттер уже сидел, а не лежал, Мистер перебрался на его колени и свернулся калачиком, а лежавший до этого в стороне Мыш, тихо поскуливая, подставлял парню загривок для почесывания. Поттер что-то шептал, обращаясь то к коту, то к псу. Я не большой специалист в области чтения по губам, но здесь не мог ошибиться даже я – он говорил им «спасибо».

С жадностью выпив полстакана воды, он поставил его на тумбочку, и еще раз проверил ухо. Я чуть ли не силой оторвал его руки, и посветил на пострадавший орган фонариком. Аккуратная, небольшая дырка, прямо на краю ушной раковины.

- Ты серьгу в ухо не хочешь повесить? – поинтересовался я, убирая антисептик и доставая пластырь.

- А что, насквозь?

- Насквозь, можешь не сомневаться.

-Не, я, наверное, обойдусь, - фыркнул Поттер.

Разговор заглох сам собой.

- Предатель, - миролюбиво упрекнул я Мыша, потянув его за хвост. Тот повернулся ко мне, неспешно облизал мне лицо, не обращая внимания на мои протесты, и вернулся к парню. Мистера я решил вообще не трогать, на всякий случай.

- Знаешь, я видел твой кошмар, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал я.

- И что скажешь? – угрюмо отозвался Гарри.

- Я почти ничего не знаю о произошедшем… - начал было я, но тот только отмахнулся.

- Это моя вина.

- Это тебе Водле…Волдеморт сказал?

- В смысле?

- В твоем сне он стоял у тебя за спиной и говорил, что это твоя вина.

Парень встревоженно посмотрел на меня.

- Там не было Волдеморта.

- А я его видел. Ты стоял на коленях, смотрел то на мужчину, падающего сквозь портал, то на лежащую девушку, а он тебе шептал, что это твоих рук дело, и что ты во всем виноват.

- Именно эти слова я и слышал, - пробормотал Поттер ошеломленно, - Дрезден, скажи, ты, наверное, теперь точно думаешь, что я либо больной, либо одержимый?

- Точно не знаю, Гарри. Не псих точно, насчет одержимости не знаю. Но что между вами двумя, тобой и Волдемортом, есть связь, это точно. Может, моя ученица и могла бы сказать более точно, что к чему, она гораздо способнее меня в этой области, но ее сейчас не спросишь. Думаю, что либо ты научишься его игнорировать, либо, в самом деле, спятишь. Без обид, но тебе явно надо что-то с этим всем делать.

Парень тяжело вздохнул и поглядел на свои руки.

- Скажи, Дрезден, твои действия когда-нибудь приводили к чьей-то смерти? – наконец выдавил он из себя.

- Ты имеешь в виду, убивал ли я? – не понял я вопроса.

- Нет. Именно так, как я сказал. Вернее, не так. Черт, не могу найти нужные слова, - он взъерошил волосы, собираясь с мыслями, - Страдали ли от твоих действий невинные люди?

- Да. И не просто страдали, а погибали, - помолчав, ответил я.

- Как ты с этим справлялся? Извини, если это личное, просто то, что ты видел в моем сне, действительно моя вина. Мне нужно знать, как дальше жить с этим.

Мне совершенно не хотелось копаться в своем прошлом, но парню это было действительно нужно. Как я знал из опыта, иногда необходимо с кем-нибудь поговорить, просто чтобы не сойти с ума.

- Знаешь, первой, кто пострадал от моих действий, была моя первая любовь. Я был молод и глуп, а мой мастер, учениками и воспитанниками которого были я и Элейн, на деле оказался чернокнижником. Мы росли в одном доме, мой первый поцелуй был и ее первым поцелуем. Когда же мой учитель, Дю Морн, попытался перетащить меня на свою сторону, мне пришлось его убить. Но еще до нашей схватки, он успел поработить Элейн, и она выступила вместе с ним против меня. Мое заклинание накрыло их обоих. Только совсем недавно я узнал, что она осталась жива, но тогда меня мучили кошмары. Мой новый наставник оказался мудрым человеком. Он не дал мне много времени для раздумий и самокопаний. Он загрузил меня работой и учебой настолько, что иногда я просто падал с ног. Если бы не это, то, думаю, я просто спятил бы.

Подобные исповеди похожи на отрывание пластыря. Не знаешь заранее, разбередишь рану или нет.

- Второй была девушка, немногим старше тебя. Жизнерадостная и любопытная, Ким Дилэйни. Она обратилась ко мне с вопросом, ответ на который мог оказаться опасен, и я, ничтоже сумняшеся, посоветовал ей забыть об этом. Но пусть знание и было опасным, незнание оказалось куда как хуже. Как уже я выяснил потом, она не могла позволить себе забыть об этом, и в итоге, совершила ошибку, которая и привела к ее гибели. Более того, погибли еще многие люди. Эти смерти ударили по мне очень сильно. Сильнее, чем смерть Элейн, там я мог хотя бы свалить все на Дю Морна. Это нельзя было свалить ни на кого, кроме меня. Именно я отказался помочь ей. Если бы я тогда принял другое решение…

- Из писанных иль изреченных слов, печальней нет «Так быть могло б!» - произнес Поттер еле слышно.

- Да, именно так. Именно это и был самый ценный урок, что я тогда для себя уяснил. Я долго потом не мог отойти, переосмыслял свои действия, думал, что я мог бы сделать иначе. В конце концов, я смог себя убедить в том, что прошлого уже не изменишь, и мне нужно жить дальше.

- Знание опасно, но незнание опаснее, ты считаешь? – теперь уже он смотрел на меня заинтересованно, ему явно было интересно мое мнение.

- Да, я теперь считаю, что незнание куда опаснее. Грустно, что я выучил этот урок такой ценой, но в дальнейшем я не допускал подобных ошибок. И впредь постараюсь не допустить.

Пока парень осмыслял мой ответ, я плеснул себе виски. Не самый любимый мой напиток, но именно то, что сейчас нужно. Из ящика письменного стола я достал фотографию.

- Гарри, это Сьюзен. Женщина, которую я любил всем сердцем, и которую не смог уберечь.

Поттер бережно принял от меня рамку и осторожно провел пальцем по стеклу, очерчивая контуры.

- Красивая, - задумчиво произнес он, и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

- Да, красивая. И умная, как дьявол. Она была репортером одной газеты, «Волхв». Я вел расследование, связанное с вампирами, и она увязалась за мной, на вечеринку, которую те устроили. Она хотела взять у одного из них интервью, представляешь? – грустно улыбнулся я, и пригубил виски, самую малость, чтобы просто обожгло горло.- Они ее схватили. Я ничего не смог сделать.

- Они…ее убили? – тихо спросил Гарри.

- Хуже. Они ее обратили. Последний раз, когда я ее видел, она еще не была вампиром. Но человеком она уже не была. Я старался удержать ее, даже попросил ее руки. Но она не приняла предложение, исчезнув из моей жизни, Чикаго, и насколько я знаю, вообще с континента. Я винил себя, разумеется. Я развязал войну против вампиров, полномасштабную войну, которая идет и сейчас. Я ударился в исследования и заперся в лаборатории. Я не виделся с друзьями, не вел расследований. Я ел, что придется, мылся, когда мне напоминали, что стоило бы, спал, где упаду. Деньги закончились довольно быстро, и меня чуть не выселили из квартиры и офиса. Я не пил, мне было не на что. Я пытался найти лекарство, то, что вернет ее мне, и не преуспел. Это сводило меня с ума. Чтобы выйти из этого состояния, мне потребовалась помощь друзей и нависшая угроза апокалипсиса. Знаешь, Гарри, иногда ты просто не можешь помочь всем. Это не значит, что не надо пытаться, это нужно просто принять. Это очень больно, терять близких. Но жизнь не заканчивается на этом, как бы это банально не звучало.

Я убрал фотографию назад, к обручальному кольцу, которое она так и не приняла, и обернулся к Поттеру.

- Гарри, можно тебя спросить, кто эти люди? В твоем кошмаре, мужчина, я так понимаю, твой крестный, а кто девушка? Почему ты так уверен, что это твоя вина?

- Да, мужчина – мой крестный. Девушка – Гермиона Грейнджер, моя одноклассница и лучшая подруга. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про засаду в Министерстве Магии? Меня туда заманили видением, в котором Сириуса пытали, и грозились убить, если я не появлюсь в Министерстве. Гермиона пыталась меня отговорить от этой затеи, но поняв, что это невозможно, отправилась вместе со мной, она и еще четыре моих друга. Всего-то надо было, послушать ее, и ничего бы не произошло! Уже когда мы угодили в засаду, Сириус пришел мне на помощь, его на самом деле не было в Министерстве, он бы туда не отправился, если бы не я! В итоге, Гермиона чуть не погибла, а что с Сириусом – вообще неизвестно…

- Гарри, по-моему, ты попал в ту же ловушку, что и я. Скажи, ты знал, что там будет засада?

- Нет, разумеется! – взорвался парень, но тут же добавил уже спокойнее, - но я мог догадаться, или же просто послушать Гермиону.

- Скажи, засада, в которую вы угодили, достигла своей цели?

- Нет, пр…предмет, за которым они охотились, был уничтожен, - запнувшись, ответил юноша.

- Оставим пока в стороне Сириуса. Вы попали в засаду, он пришел к вам на помощь, с этим все ясно. Почему ты считаешь, что то, что твоя подруга чуть не погибла, это твоя вина?

- Потому что я вел их! Я их учил! Я мог бы подготовить их лучше, но не смог.

- Ты их учил? Почему, у вас же вроде бы есть учителя, в этой вашей школе?

- За все пять лет обучения, у нас было только два нормальных учителя, и то один из них оказался преступником. А в пятом году нас вообще не учили ничему, кроме теории. В итоге, мы организовали кружок, учителем в котором был я, и все мои друзья учились именно у меня.

- Ты научил их всему, чему мог? Ты утаил от них какую-то информацию?

- Нет, разумеется, но Гермиона знает гораздо больше, чем я. Я по сравнению с ней первоклассник.

- Тогда почему учила не она?

- Потому что у меня это лучше получается. Я старался научить их всему, что я знал сам.

- Значит, ты сделал все, что мог. Тебе нужно научиться разделять ответственность и вину. Это разные вещи. Ты вел своих друзей, не тащил их силком. Да, ты был ответственным за своих друзей, но едва ли виноватым. Ты научил их всему, что знал сам, ты не подставлял их под заклинания. Они сделали это по своей воле, и они знали о рисках, как и твой крестный. Во всяком случае, именно так я понимаю все случившееся.

- Мне нужно все это обдумать, - чуть дрогнувшим голосом сказал Поттер, и, чуть помолчав, добавил – Спасибо, Дрезден. Мне действительно нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить обо всем случившемся, но друзьям я написать не мог, мои надзиратели со мной не говорили, а родственники… ну ты сам понимаешь. Я действительно чуть не спятил, пока ты не появился.

- Не за что, Гарри. Ложись спать. Прыжки между часовыми поясами штука сама по себе нелегкая, а после всех этих откровений я просто с ног валюсь.

- Спокойной ночи, Дрезден.

- И тебе тоже.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава №9**

**Не говори «гоп»…**

**(Поттер ****POV****)**

Когда я открыл глаза, старые настенные часы показывали уже далеко за полдень. Это были механические часы, из тех, что с жутким скрипом заводятся специальным ключом, оглушительно громко тикают и убегают за неделю минут на пять в произвольную сторону, - но вместе с тем создают неповторимую атмосферу уюта, как камин, или кресло-качалка. Именно такой и была вся квартира Дрездена. Потертая мебель, ковры, по протоптанным дорожкам на которых можно было определить, где хозяин обитает чаще всего, свечи, горящие даже сейчас, посреди дня. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, в конце концов, мы находимся в полуподвале, и солнце сюда заглядывает нечасто и ненадолго. Толщина покрывавших пол ковров на деле оказалась такой, что я даже не услышал, как Дрезден вышел из неприметной душевой, прятавшейся за шторкой в углу комнаты.

-Привет! Завтрак будет минут через двадцать, можешь пока ополоснуться, но горячей воды у меня нет, - прозвучал за спиной его голос. Я чуть ли не подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь найти свою палочку, но вовремя опомнился.

-И тебе доброе утро. Полотенце найдется?

Через пятнадцать минут я уже был свеж, как огурчик. Причесавшись на ощупь, - у него даже зеркала нет! – я занял место за небольшим журнальным столиком, на котором уже стояли две миски хлопьев, молоко и кофейник.

-Дрезден, какие планы у нас на сегодня? – спросил я, прихлебывая кофе из кружки прямо-таки титанических размеров.

-В девять вечера встреча с Морти, по ее итогам будем решать, привлекать ли дополнительные ресурсы.

-А до девяти-то что делать? Еще весь день свободен!

-Честно говоря, даже не знаю. В Чикаго сейчас неспокойно, одному лучше не ходить, можно в музей сходить, можно в зоопарк. На стадионе сегодня делать нечего, игр на этой неделе нет. Можешь сувениров купить… А можно повозиться с лабораторией…- в последней фразе явно звучала надежда.

-Скажи, а книги по магии тут купить можно где-нибудь? Я хотел бы найти подарок, - вспомнил я о Гермионе. Ей будет приятно, если я найду ей какую-нибудь редкость.

-Есть один магазинчик, но я не уверен, что ты там многое найдешь.

-Такой захудалый магазин?

-Нет, совсем даже нет. Просто его громили недавно, хозяин только-только все отремонтировал.

-Громили? – удивился я. Я ожидал бы подобного в Англии, но не здесь! Хотя Дрезден вроде бы упоминал о том, что у них тоже идет война. – Боевые действия?

-Нет. Я там не сошелся во взглядах на жизнь с одним некромантом и его питомцем.

-Дрезден, я вот не понимаю, ты специально везде черт-те-что устраиваешь? То гоблины, то некроманты…

-Эй, не я ищу неприятности, они сами меня находят. Ты, по твоим словам, и сам не лучше! – огрызнулся детектив.

Я припомнил годы учебы, и нехотя согласился.

-Твоя правда. Так что, прогуляемся до книжной лавки?

-Можно. Кстати, а с деньгами у тебя как? Фунты принимают не везде, знаешь ли.

-Фунтов у меня почти и не осталось. А золотом там можно расплатиться? – я совершенно забыл, что я не в Диагон-аллее, а в Чикаго. Мало ли какие здесь порядки.

-Честно говоря, не знаю, не пробовал ни разу, - почесал Дрезден в затылке. – Впрочем, думаю, что Бок, если не возьмет золото, то книги для тебя отложит, а баксы уже потом принесем.

С завтраком было покончено, и мы начали собираться. Вернее, собираться начал Дрезден, я же был гол, как сокол. Пока тот возился, я бесцельно бродил из угла в угол, рассеянно оглядывая стены. Картины, старый, выцветший гобелен, вешалка для одежды, корзина для тростей… В корзине одиноко торчала старая бамбуковая трость, отполированная практически до блеска. Чем-то она меня заинтересовала, я потянулся было к ней, но внезапно появившийся Дрезден схватил меня за руку.

-Э-э. Не стоит, - коротко бросил мне маг. Мне почему-то вдруг стало даже немного стыдно, как если бы меня поймали с банкой варенья. Я убрал провинившуюся конечность за спину, и мысленно еще раз прошелся по своим пожиткам. Вроде бы все с собой.

-Можем выходить, - сообщил Дрезден. Несмотря на то, что синоптики снова обещали жару, Дрезден снова был облачен в свой кожаный плащ, рука сжимавшая посох, была облачена в черную перчатку, на голове красовалась широкополая шляпа. Вид внушительный, бесспорно, но не по сезону абсолютно.

Дорога заняла немного больше времени, чем планировалось. Какие-то идиоты не поделили дорогу, пробка получилась просто чудовищная. К тому моменту, как мы наконец-то проехали мимо виновников торжества, они уже успели исчерпать мирные аргументы и приступили к насилию. Из окружающих машин бойцов подбадривали, и, вроде бы, даже делали ставки.

Дрезден пытался мне что-то рассказать об исторических зданиях и достопримечательности, но я слушал его в пол-уха, погрузившись в собственные мысли.

Вчерашний допрос, ночные кошмары, разговор с Дрезденом, его рассказ о своих ошибках, - все это помогло мне лучше понять не только его, но и себя. Иногда мы принимаем неверные решения, не зная всей ситуации, и тогда остается только бороться с последствиями. Дрезден принял решение, не зная всей ситуации, и погибла Ким ди Лэйне. Я принял решение, не зная толком ничего, и мы угодили в засаду. Хуже, если решение принимается осведомленно, с полным пониманием результата. Хотя хуже ли? Мне еще ни разу не доводилось решать ничего судьбоносного самому, зная о возможных последствиях…

Дрезден остановил машину, и жестом указал мне на дверь с вывеской «Книжная лавка Артемиса Бока». Название почему-то ощущалось чем-то чужеродным, но в то же время знакомым, как камушек в ботинке. Обстановка вокруг напоминала Ноктюрн-аллею в Лондоне, та же грязь, запахи, обшарпанные стены, и общее чувство безысходности в воздухе.

Я вышел из машины, потянулся, разминая спину. Дрезден не сделал даже попытки вылезти из-за руля.

-А что, ты со мной не пойдешь?

-Нет. В прошлый раз лавочку Бока разнесли из-за меня, так что хозяин теперь предпочитает иметь со мной дело только по телефону и через службу доставки. Просто скажи ему, что ты от меня, и что тебе нужно заглянуть в клетку. Он поймет.

Кажется, к Дрездену здесь отношение практически такое же, как ко мне в Англии – ценят только тогда, когда запахло жареным, а в остальное время в лучшем случае предпочитают не замечать. Прямо как по Киплингу:

"Солдат - туда, солдат - сюда! Солдат, крадись, как вор.

Но "Мистер Аткинс, в добрый путь!" - когда играют сбор.

-Впрочем, я на него не в обиде, - продолжил детектив. – В отличие от меня, он не маг, и не может защититься от моих недоброжелателей, потому и держится в стороне. Но все равно он старается мне помогать по возможности, пусть и не лично.

Моя заочная неприязнь к хозяину магазина поугасла – его действительно можно понять. Ну а то, что он все равно старается ему помочь, достойно уважения.

За дверью оказался обычный, на первый взгляд, магазин оккультной тематики. Стойки с книгами Кастанеды и Ла Вея, рекламные буклеты, благовония, статуэтки. Улыбчивая, чуть полноватая девушка-консультант тихо беседовала с парой клиентов, продавец же, - крепкий, грузный мужчина в годах, - откровенно скучал. К нему-то я и обратился.

-Мистер Бок, я полагаю?

-Нет, доктор Ливингстон. Разумеется, это я. С кем имею честь? – чуть ворчливо и вместе с тем чопорно отозвался тот.

-Я от Дрездена, мне необходимо заглянуть в клетку, – без нужды я старался не называть своего имени.

- С чего бы мне тебе верить? Дрезден никогда не присылал вместо себя никого, - от чопорности в голосе Бока не осталось и следа. Судя по движению плеч, он явно что-то нащупывал под стойкой.

-Он в машине, снаружи, - быстро ответил я. Чего доброго перенервничает дедуля, да пальнет, оружия в Америке навалом.

Бок жестом подозвал помощницу, не спуская с меня глаз, что-то сказал ей на ухо, и та выпорхнула за дверь. Вернувшись через секунду, она кивнула хозяину, и тот вместо оружия положил на прилавок подкову.

- Хорошо, насчет Дрездена я верю. А вот тебя все-таки не знаю, так что еще одна проверка не повредит. Возьми-ка ее в руки, - указал он на кусок железа.

Это мы уже проходили. Я взял в руки подкову, подбросил ее на ладони и катнул по стойке к Боку. Он расслабился и еле заметно улыбнулся.

- Хорошо, пойдем. Мэри,- окликнул он консультанта, - присмотри за кассой!

Он провел меня к дальней стене, где, сливаясь с рисунком обоев, обнаружилась дверь. За ней находилось небольшое помещение, отгороженное стальной решеткой. В выгороженной части стояла небольшая конторка, несколько коробок и пара стеллажей с книгами. Бок отпер замок и откатил часть решетки в сторону.

-Вам требуется что-то конкретное, мистер?

-Не то, чтобы конкретное… я ищу подарок. Может, у вас найдется что-нибудь по истории Хогвартса, или, может быть, жизнеописания Основателей?

Упавший из рук Бока ключ негромко звякнул об пол.

-Я так понимаю, мистер, что вы знаете о Статуте Секретности, верно? – полушепотом обратился он ко мне.

-Да, и стараюсь его по возможности поддерживать. Так есть у вас что-нибудь по этой теме?

-Может быть. Нечасто у меня спрашивают подобные книги, я же, сами понимаете, стараюсь не распространяться, что у меня они могут быть. Те, кому нужно, и так знают, а остальным не стоит. Надо свериться с реестром, - он открыл бюро и начал копаться в карточках.

-Скажите, мистер Бок, вы принимаете в оплату только доллары, или же можно расплатиться и галлеонами? – прервал я затянувшуюся паузу.

-Хм… Лучше, конечно, доллары. Впрочем, один галлеон получить было бы неплохо, из ностальгических соображений, – чуть подумав, ответил Бок, и вернулся к реестру.

-Из ностальгических? – удивился я.

-Да-да… - рассеянно отозвался книготорговец, откладывая в сторону пару карточек.

Последний кусочек не дававшей мне покоя головоломки наконец-то встал на место.

-Вы сквиб! – выпалил я.

-Что меня выдало? – с тяжелым вздохом Бок провел рукой по редеющей шевелюре.

-Мне с самого начала не давало покоя название вашей лавки, и сейчас я понял, почему. Артемис. Подобные имена мало кто дает своим детям в обычном мире. А вот среди магов, - замялся я на секунду, - Новых путей они не редкость. Потом, разумеется, то, что вы знаете о Хогвартсе и Статуте Секретности. Дрезден упоминал, что вы не маг. Не маг, знающий о Статуте Секретности, обычно или родственник магглорожденных, или сквиб. А когда вы заговорили о ностальгии, тут меня и осенило.

-Что, вот так все просто?

-Ну, почти. Я знал, что часть «чистокровных» родов Англии изгоняет сквибов, ну а ностальгия на пустом месте не возникает.

-Все верно, юноша, все верно…- он грузно опустился на жалобно треснувший стул, руки его, огромные, мозолистые, устало разжались.

-О… простите, сэр, я не хотел вас задеть…- до меня вдруг дошло, что я затронул явно больную тему.

-Ничего страшного, юноша, вы не знали, да и давно это было. Англичанин, верно? – Бок чуть вымученно улыбнулся мне, но в глазах его стояла застарелая обида.

-Да. А что выдало меня?

-В первую очередь, акцент. Потом, вы спросили о Хогвартсе, старейшей школе в мире, а она в Британии. Ну и вдобавок то, что вы знакомы с традицией изгнания сквибов, указывает либо на Старый Свет, либо на Индию. Если все это сложить, то пространства для ошибок не остается. Так что, мистер Англичанин, не одни вы умеете складывать два и два. Подождите еще пару минут, я почти закончил.

Прошло еще минут десять, и я увидел перед собой стопку книг.

-Все, что удалось найти, поглядите, может быть, что-то вас заинтересует.

«Хогвартс. История». Пятое издание, исправленное, в не лучшем состоянии.

«Жизнеописания Основателей», в пяти томах. На вид очень старые книги. Странно, на первых четырех томах на корешках указано имя Основателя, а на пятой корешок отсутствует…

Монография «Главы Хогвартса и их влияние на мир Магии», позапрошлого века издания, за авторством какого-то Комнинуса Нарвальски. Тираж – девятьсот восемьдесят четыре экземпляра. Какая-то нелепая цифра.

«Религиозные течения в магическом сообществе», тоненькая брошюрка с грифом «Для служебного пользования» на форзаце. Как она сюда попала? В ответ на мой немой вопрос, Бок только пожал плечами, мол, что было, я продаю, откуда взялось – не спрашиваю.

-Кстати, мистер Бок, скажите, а по истории Схизмы у вас найдется информация?

-По истории чего? А, Схизма Ученичества… А вы ценитель, юноша… Может, что-нибудь и найду, но не сразу, надо распаковать свежие поступления. Кстати, раз уж мне попался такой искушенный покупатель, может, я смогу предложить вам еще кое-какие книги?

-Я не ценитель, просто интересуюсь, раз уж столкнулся. Это какие, к примеру?

-Ну, на следующей неделе мне должны прислать несколько томов из коллекции Джона Ди, среди них довольно редкие экземпляры, есть латинское издание труда Абдуллы аль-Хазреда «Аль-Азиф» и английский перевод Liber Logaeth. Один из знакомых коллекционеров обещает, что через месяц у него будут два экземпляра «Сокровенных Культов» Фридриха фон Юнтца. Труды Парацельса по медицинской алхимии будут не раньше, чем через полтора месяца, в связи с войной на издания по лечебной магии очень большой спрос, и писцы просто не успевают. Так, секундочку, - метнулся он к своей конторке и, как фокусник - карты, начал тасовать реестр, - вот, есть еще Di Vermis Mysteriis, но в плохом состоянии, и заметки исследователей «Книги Дагона». Но в качестве подарка эти книги я бы не рекомендовал…О, есть еще одна из рукописей Кроули, насколько я понимаю, ничего в ней особого нет, но раритетом является…

-Вы не могли бы отложить для меня вот эти книги? – я придвинул к нему пятитомник и брошюру. – У меня пока нет долларов, но как только я обменяю галлеоны, я тут же зайду.

-Эти две? Полторы тысячи, и это я себя без ножа режу. Отложить могу, разумеется, задаток – один галлеон, - хитро усмехнулся мне Бок.

Я вернулся к Дрездену в некоторой задумчивости. Наши миры, оказывается, соприкасаются более тесно, чем мы оба полагали. Интересно, сколько таких, как Бок, выброшенных на обочину Новых путей, нашли себе пристанище на Старых? Занятно, кстати, что Бок до сих пор соблюдает Статут Секретности, несмотря на то, что имеет дело с магами.

-Что-то ты задержался. А что с пустыми руками? Не нашел ничего стоящего? – спросил меня детектив, открыв мне дверь. Ручка снаружи тоже была сломана, не автомобиль, а иллюстрированный справочник возможных неисправностей.

-Да с золотом, оказывается, одна морока. Кое-что нашел, конечно, но нужны доллары. Задаток убедил его взять золотом.

-Черт. Честно говоря, с подобной проблемой ни разу не сталкивался. Я так понимаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы монеты попали на рынок, верно? Тогда варианты следующие. Переплавить и либо сдать в ломбард, либо на черный рынок. Мне, кстати, в любом случае предстоит этим заниматься, платишь-то ты мне золотом.

-Ладно, что сейчас-то делать будем?

-Времени до встречи с Морти у нас еще много, можно попробовать встретиться с Мерфи, я ей ужин обещал, да и надо бы с ней на предмет сбыта золота поговорить, вдруг она что подскажет. Мерфи коп, и к своей работе относится серьезно, так что если вдруг всплывет, что я продаю золотишко, она меня на клочки порвет. Лучше держать ее в курсе,- размышлял вслух Дрезден, заводя машину.

Минут через пятнадцать мы подъехали к бару Мака. Внутри было людно, не то, что прошлым утром, но столик мы все же нашли. Дрезден сделал заказ и отошел к телефону, я же занял место, и принялся ждать. За соседним столом о чем-то оживленно спорили, чуть дальше кто угрюмо напивался, судя по количеству пустых стопок. Звучала речь на незнакомых мне языках, глаза немного щипало от сигаретного дыма, вентиляторы явно не справлялись. Вдоль одной из стен располагалась стойка для посохов, не замеченная мной в предыдущий визит. Почти половина мест на ней была занята.

Дрезден вернулся с нашей едой, за легким трепом, время летело незаметно, Мерфи присоединиться к нам не могла – у нее было дежурство.

-Мне, кстати, пришел в голову еще один способ сбыта, но как бы он нам боком не вышел. Даже не знаю, стоит ли им пользоваться?

-Что, еще хуже, чем черный рынок? – удивился я.

-Может статься, что и хуже. Надо вначале все же посоветоваться с Мерф.

Уже двигаясь к дверям, я вдруг увидел небольшую полку, сразу над стойкой для посохов. Небольшая, резная, как и все в баре, полочка темного дерева, с рядом отверстий в ней, как полочка для бильярдных шаров, только поменьше.

-Дрезден, а что это за полочка, над посохами? – спросил я, пока детектив забирал свой инструмент.

- А кто его знает, ни разу не обращал на нее внимания, - отозвался маг рассеянно. - А что, у тебя есть версии?

Я подошел поближе. Ряд сливающихся в единую, неразрывную вязь рун, темное дерево, отверстия чуть больше пальца в толщину…Я где-то уже видел подобное. И тут меня осенило. Это не полочка, это стойка для палочек! Я видел такую у Флитвика, у него на ней стояли дуэльные трофеи!

-Есть одна, – ответил я, открывая дверь. – Это стойка для палочек.

Дрезден ничего не сказал, но глаз у него слегка задергался. Мы погрузились в «Голубого Жучка», как называл его Дрезден, и неспешно тронулись в сторону Морти.

-Я здорово надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься насчет этой полки, - мы уже отъехали довольно далеко от бара, когда Дрезден наконец заговорил.

-Почему?

-Потому что наши законы слишком отличаются. Помнишь, мы говорили о Взгляде в душу, и об истории Схизмы? Уже за одну эту вашу Обливиацию мы, а точнее, я, уже должен был начать расследование! По всему вашему сообществу! Сейчас мы не можем себе позволить распылять силы, но в любом другом случае… - детектив посмотрел на меня довольно выразительно.

-Распылять силы?

-Да, распылять силы. У нас война идет, Поттер. И вести ее на два фронта мы не сможем.

-Но зачем нам с вами воевать? – я искренне не понимал, в чем дело.

-Зачем?! Да у нас детей казнят за то, что у вас в порядке вещей!– взорвался Дрезден, в сердцах ударив обеими руками по баранке. Машина вильнула, завопил клаксон – очевидно, что-то заклинило. Маг еще пару раз двинул в центр руля кулаком, гудок заткнулся, но самого Дрездена все еще несло. – Ладно я, я и без того под подозрением, но если мы попадемся вместе на каком-нибудь из фокусов твоего мира, вместе с тобой голову отрубят не только мне, но и моей ученице!

-Эм…Я думаю, что ты зря так беспокоишься по поводу войны на два фронта, - я попытался было исправить ситуацию.

-Да?! А что если нет? Что если мы уже засветились, и расследование ведет кто-то еще? Что если я с вами уже сталкивался, и твои сородичи мне просто затерли память? – никак не мог выпустить пар детектив.

Проезжавший патрульный жестом потребовал от нас остановиться возле тротуара. Дрезден замолчал, доставая документы и пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся нервы, но рация на мотоцикле полицейского все равно захлебнулась бульканьем и испустила дух.

-Мистер, вам следует успокоиться, прежде чем ехать дальше. Вы слишком взволнованы, это небезопасно, - сообщил полисмен, возвращая права.

-Спасибо, офицер, я постараюсь, – ответил детектив. Мы постояли еще минут пять, молча. Дрезден глубоко дышал, я молчал, стараясь не спровоцировать его еще раз. Терять его поддержку нельзя категорически.

-Извини, я переволновался, – наконец сообщил мне он, заводя мотор.

-Все в порядке. Если тебя это успокоит, то войну на два фронта мы себе тоже сейчас позволить не можем.

Это действительно было так. В этот раз у Волдеморта было меньше противников, недостаток финансирования Аврората тоже сыграл свою роль, а простые люди не знали, кому верить – министерская машина пропаганды сделала свою работу слишком хорошо.

Наконец Дрезден остановился перед большим домом - ну или маленьким особняком, это как посмотреть. Выглядело здание довольно любопытно, как если бы кто-то попытался создать обычное жилье из дома с привидениями. Играющее на крыше закатное солнце придавало ему почти игрушечный вид. Если бы не это, то дом Морти выглядел бы как карикатура на Гриммо 12. В то время как штаб-квартира Ордена буквально давила неподготовленных, - да подготовленных тоже! – своей мрачностью, обиталище Мортимера Линдквиста было угрожающе примерно настолько же, насколько угрожающе выглядят пластиковые зубы вампира на Хэллоуин – то есть никак.

Уже потянувшись было к тяжелому дверному молотку, Дрезден вдруг усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку обычного звонка.

-Кажется, Морти решил перестроиться, - прокомментировал он. – Раньше звонка не было.

Из-за двери раздался крик: «Да-да, сейчас открою!», еще через пару минут входная дверь приотворилась, и сквозь щель на нас глянуло чуть одутловатое лицо в очках, обрамленное редеющими волосами.

-Дрезден? Кто это с тобой?

-Морти, это мой клиент. Помощь требуется ему.

В ответ Мортимер только вздохнул, и снял цепочку с замка, впуская нас внутрь.

Внутри было немногим лучше, чем снаружи. Старые картины не пялились угрюмо на входящих, напротив, вид у них был приветливый, слой пыли на них смотрелся признаком не столько древности, сколько неухоженности. Облезающая позолота открывала под собой не мрамор, а гипс резных колонн. Одним словом, все вокруг просто кричало «Фальшивка!».

Впрочем, кабинет, куда нас проводил хозяин, в отличие от всего остального дома смотрелся очень даже настоящим, даже свечи не портили картины.

-…Ему можно доверять? – голос Мортимера оторвал меня от разглядывания обстановки.

-Да, вполне, - ответил Дрезден, пожевав губу. – Единственное, что он платит золотом. Ты как, не против?

-А чистое, золото-то? – глаза хозяина кабинета загорелись, но не жадностью, а чем-то другим.

-Насколько я могу судить, да. Гоблинское золото, так что тут проблем нет. А откуда такой интерес?

-Да я задумываюсь о новых заклинательных инструментах, но с этим ремонтом, сам понимаешь…

-А, вот что! Если интересно, обратись потом ко мне, у меня есть выход на отличных кузнецов, - предложил детектив.

-Я подумаю. Итак, мистер, - обратился он ко мне, - я так понимаю, что у вас есть проблема?

-Да, мистер Линдквист. Дело в том, что пропал мой крестный, и я хотел бы узнать, жив он, или нет.

-Хорошо, мне потребуется его имя, - он снял было со стены доску для спиритических сеансов, но под укоризненным взглядом Дрездена убрал ее назад.

-Морти, я вроде бы тебе уже говорил, что помощь нужна настоящая. Если его крестный жив, то появиться все равно не сможет, если мертв – то нам этого будет достаточно, и если он захочет поговорить, то достать ты ее всегда успеешь.

-Извини, привычки. Так что, юноша, как зовут вашего крестного?

-Блэк, Сириус Процион Блэк.

-Хочу заранее предупредить, что духи могут быть несговорчивы, так что гарантий давать не стану, - чуть нараспев протянул эктомант, явно настраиваясь на работу.

-Мистер Дрезден упоминал об этом, так что я к этому готов.

На самом деле готовым я себя не чувствовал. Меня буквально колотило от перевозбуждения, руки тряслись настолько, что пришлось их сунуть в карманы.

Воздух в комнате внезапно стал очень холодным, чуть звенящим, как будто стояла глубокая осень. Я почувствовал себя мухой в янтаре – казалось, что попытайся я шевельнуться, у меня ничего не получится, огни свечей затрепетали, подчиняясь неслышному ритму… А потом все закончилось. Разом, как отрезало. Только тогда я заметил, насколько побледнел Мортимер. Он пошатнулся, вытирая выступивший пот, но Дрезден не дал ему упасть, аккуратно усадив в кресло.

Я в нетерпении ждал, пока эктомант отдышится, детектив тем временем плеснул ему воды, Мортимер залпом выпил, и протянул стакан за новой порцией.

-Мистер Поттер, - выразительно посмотрел он на меня, - могу вас заверить, что на «той стороне» с вами хотят встретиться, но не ждут.

Зародившаяся надежда тут же погасла, как спичка на ветру.

-Но того, кого вы искали, среди мертвых нет, - поспешно продолжил эктомант, заметив мое смятение.

Спичка на ветру, я сказал? Ха! Наверное, так же ощущает себя почти потухший костер, в который щедро плеснули бензина!

-Дрезден, он жив! Мы можем его найти! – я практически прыгал на месте от переполнявших меня эмоций.

-Молодой человек, - на удивление, вместо Дрездена ко мне обратился Мортимер, - это еще не значит ровным счетом ничего. Знаете ли, человек смертен, и это было бы еще полбеды. Плохо то, что он иногда внезапно смертен, вот в чем фокус! Я надеюсь, что вы успеете отыскать вашего крестного.

Грустная улыбка на его лице меня разом отрезвила. Я вдруг понял, что на самом деле, все только-только началось. Если бы Сириус был мертв, то можно было бы сворачиваться и отправляться в Англию. То, что он жив – это великолепно, но теперь его надо найти.

Пока я собирал мысли воедино, детектив уже успел побеседовать с эктомантом, отсчитать ему оговоренное количество монет, и уже стоял у дверей, ожидая меня.

-Мистер Линдквист, вы сказали, что со мной хотят встретиться, но не ждут. Кто именно хочет со мной встретиться, и почему тогда не ждет?

-Понимаете ли, мистер Поттер, я видел трех духов. Они не назвались, но дали понять, что им найдется, о чем с вами побеседовать. Что же до «не ждут», то я так понял, что вам не следует спешить с ними встречаться. Всему свое время.

Он уже второй раз назвал меня по фамилии! Но я ему ее не называл, да и Дрезден, вроде бы тоже, стало быть… Я понял, о ком он говорил. Значит, что когда пробьет мой час, то я снова их увижу. И все, чего они хотят – чтобы я к ним не торопился. Даже из-за порога смерти они заботятся обо мне…

Попрощавшись с Мортимером, мы двинулись к машине.

-Дрезден, а почему Линдквист не хочет с тобой общаться лишний раз? – спросил я, усаживаясь на свое место.

-Тут целиком и полностью моя вина. Несколько раз в ходе моих расследований нам приходилось работать вместе, и каждый раз он оказывался в опасности. Это было бы не страшно, но в последний раз в опасности оказался не только он, но и духи, а он к ним относится крайне трепетно. С тех пор он без нужды со мной не разговаривает.

-Понятно, - протянул я. – Скажи, а есть среди твоих знакомых хоть кто-нибудь, кого ты против себя ни разу не настроил?

-Да, есть, - сообщил детектив, покопавшись в памяти.- С некоторыми из них мы сегодня еще встретимся.

-Вот как? Так времени уже скоро полночь?

-Это неважно. Важно то, что нам надо заехать за их зарплатой, - загадочно улыбнулся Дрезден. – Могу тебя заверить, что зрелище будет незабываемое.

Минут через двадцать мы стояли возле круглосуточной пиццерии. Я поначалу было решил, что мой соратник решил запастись ужином, но после непродолжительного отсутствия он вернулся, неся сразу десять коробок с пиццей. Я засомневался, все ли с ним в порядке – такое количество пиццы может вызвать затруднения даже у Рона с его обжорством. На все мои вопросы Дрезден отвечал односложно: «Увидишь».

Уже почти полностью стемнело, когда мы остановились возле городского парка. Дрезден достал из багажника сумку и посох, мне же дал фонарь.

-Бери пиццу, пойдем, пока она еще горячая!

Я подхватил коробки и в полном недоумении пошел следом. В самом деле, десять коробок пиццы посреди ночи в городском парке, в компании детектива-чародея? Все страньше и страньше.

Выбрав утоптанный участок земли поближе к воде, Дрезден сбросил с плеча сумку и принялся в ней копаться. Набор вещей, которые он оттуда вытащил, показался мне совершенно абсурдным – коробка мелков, пончик и складной нож. Я не знал, что думать. Дрезден же, поглядев себе под ноги, убрал мелки назад в сумку, и достал оттуда пачку соли. Кажется, он рехнулся. Мой компаньон, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на мое смятение, насыпал прямо на землю круг из соли, уколол себя ножом в палец, размазал выступившую каплю по пончику и положил его в центр круга. Увидев на моем лице полнейшее непонимание происходящего, он снизошел до объяснений.

-Ловушка для фэйре. Круг затем, чтобы они не сбежали или не напали, пончик - приманка, кровь на пончике, э… придает приманке аромат, назовем это так.

-О! – только и сумел выдать я. Это, конечно, все объясняет, ага… - А дальше что?

-Сущие пустяки, позвать нужного фйэре. Заткни уши, пожалуйста.

-Зачем?

-Позвать фэйре можно только по Истинному имени, а его знание дает, пусть и ограниченную, но власть над тем, чье имя ты назвал. Как ты, наверное, догадываешься, тот, кого я буду вызывать, вряд ли будет доволен тем, что я распространяю подобную информацию, так что…

Я поспешно заткнул уши, и даже отошел подальше, на всякий случай.

В свете фонаря было видно, как шевелятся губы Дрездена, в такт неслышным словам в прохладу ночного бриза вплетались теплые, упругие волны силы. Магия Дрездена казалась живой, особенно по сравнению с леденящей энергией Мортимера.

В центре круга возник из ниоткуда бледно-голубой огонек, и детектив махнул мне рукой, подзывая к себе.

-Знакомься, Гарри, это Тук-Тук, - улыбаясь, сообщил мне маг, - Тук-Тук, это Гарри.

Я подошел поближе, протер очки, и обомлел. В центре круга стоял маленький, чуть больше ладони, светящийся, крылатый человечек! Он приветственно махнул мне рукой и вгрызся в пончик-приманку, да так, что крошки полетели во все стороны.

-Верховный Главнокомандующий! – покончив с пончиком, отсалютовал кроха.

-Вольно, Тук! Мне нужна информация, и я принес пиццу!

-Пиццу? Что именно нужно Верховному Главнокомандующему?

Кажется, приоритеты у Тук-Тука выставлены однозначно.

-Скажи, Тук, ты знаешь односторонний портал в Англии?

-Никак нет, Верховный Главнокомандующий! Но я знаю того, кто знает!

-Восемнадцатого июня…тьфу, около полутора лун тому назад, сквозь него прошел человек. Мне нужно его найти.

- Верховный Главнокомандующий, разрешите вызвать подкрепление для поисков? – Тук подпрыгивал в воздухе, треща крыльями, как колибри.

-Разрешаю. Созови подкрепление сюда, пусть подкрепятся, - Дрезден стер часть круга ногой, и Тук исчез.

Минут через десять один за другим вокруг нас начали зажигаться огоньки. Десять, двадцать… дойдя до четвертого десятка, я сбился со счета.

-Приступить к приему пиццы! – скомандовал появившийся Тук-Тук, и коробки, которые я разложил на земле, буквально взорвались!

В воздух полетели клочья картона, куски пиццы, облепленные гроздьями фэйре, стремительно уменьшались в размерах, писк и едва слышная ругань служили аккомпанементом к этому почти апокалиптическому спектаклю. Ни разу в жизни, ни до, ни после, я не видел ничего подобного.

Когда последний кусок пиццы исчез в животах ненасытных малюток, мельтешение огней остановилось. В наступившей тишине внезапно раздалась еле слышная отрыжка.

-Вы все получили свои приказы! - прокричал Тук-Тук этой «взбесившейся гирлянде». – Выполняйте!

Словно залп салюта, фэйре разом взмыли в воздух, и растворились в ночном небе.

-Действительно, незабываемое зрелище. А что дальше? – поинтересовался я у мага.

-А теперь ждать.

-Долго?

-Обычно хватало часа, - махнул рукой Дрезден и уселся на землю.

Я подыскал обрывок коробки побольше, и присел рядом.

-Скажи, а почему ты вначале назвал им дату, а потом вдруг указал время в лунах?

-А, это… Видишь ли, у фэйре нет чувства времени, они его понимают совершенно по-другому. Их не интересуют наши календари, но вот за луной они следят. Так что «полторы луны тому назад» - самое точное время, что я смог им дать.

Мы сидели молча. Дрезден расстелил плащ, улегся на него и смотрел в небо, я бросал камни в воду. Не люблю ждать.

Погруженный в свои мысли, я не заметил, как вернулся Тук. Рядом с ним горел еще один огонек

- Верховный Главнокомандующий, разрешите доложить?

-Докладывай, Тук.

- Верховный Главнокомандующий! Человек обнаружен не был, но Хрустальный-Звон, - Тук ткнул пальцем во второго фэйре, - хочет поделиться информацией, она считает, что это важно!

Крошечная женщина с крыльями в виде снежинок приземлилась на протянутую ладонь Дрездена.

-В свите Мэйв появилась большая черная собачка, которая не собачка, - сообщила она.

Собачка, которая не собачка? Сириус! Он нашелся! Я завопил от избытка чувств, Хрустальный-Звон от моего крика чуть не слетела с ладони детектива.

-Погоди, - перебил меня Дрезден.- Собачка?

-Сириус умеет превращаться в собаку! В большую черную собаку! Дрезден, мы его нашли!

-О, черт, – только и ответил мне маг.

-В чем дело, мы ведь теперь знаем, где он?

-Ты ни разу не имел дело с Мэйв. – сообщил мне Дрезден, и по его тону я понял, что теперь все еще больше осложнилось.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава №10**

**Готовь сани летом…**

**(Дрезден ****POV****)**

Прохладный воздух со свистом влетал через битое окно, я неспешно крутил руль «Жучка», размышляя об услышанном в парке. Поттер едва ли не прыгал на сиденье от радости, о чем-то говорил, но я его не слушал. Мне еще предстояло объяснить ему всю глубину той ямы, в которую мы попали. В самом деле, как объяснить подростку, что его единственный близкий человек находится в плену у существа, у которого нормы морали и человечность отсутствуют как таковые? Что его жизнь не просто висит на волоске, а зависит всего лишь от сиюминутной прихоти Мэйв?

Мэйв. Невольно я вспомнил свою первую встречу с Зимней Королевой-Что-Будет. Великолепная, могущественная, чувственная, манящая, и абсолютно безумная. Тело, способное совратить святого, и разум, заглянув в который, сбежал бы в ужасе сам дьявол. Сила, перед которой все мои потуги не больше, чем вентилятор против урагана.

И теперь мне предстоит не только отыскать Мэйв, но и каким-то образом вырвать из ее цепких коготков Сириуса Блэка. Отчего-то я уже знал, что одними поисками дело не ограничится.

- …сколько это займет времени? Хотелось бы к осени вернуться в Англию, - я вырвался из потока своих мыслей, и удивленно уставился на парня, трещавшего без умолку вот уже минут десять. Он что, не понимает, с кем нам предстоит иметь дело? А, да… просто не знает. Придется разъяснять.

- Давай доедем до дома, я там тебе все расскажу, в тишине, ты не против? – я потер лоб. Кожа перчатки показалась на ощупь еще более неприятной, чем обычно.

Минут через двадцать мы уже сидели в моей квартире. Я собирался с мыслями, Поттер нервно вертел в руках кружку сока, ожидая моих откровений.

- Ну, скажи уже что-нибудь! – не выдержал Гарри.

Я вздохнул, взял из ледника бутылку пива, и решил начать с азов.

- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил о фэйре, перед тем, как мы прошли через портал в Лондоне?

- Ну, ты почти ничего и не сказал, кроме того, что одни опасны и безумны, а вторые безумны и опасны.

- Ну да, как-то так. В общем, это верно, хотя и звучит непонятно. На самом деле, первое, что тебе стоит понять, раз нам предстоит иметь дело с фэйре, это то, что они не люди. Они могут быть, а могут и не быть похожи на людей, но мозги у них устроены по-другому. Они мыслят по-другому, видят мир по-другому, и по-другому действуют.

- Что значит «по-другому»? – такого ответа парень не ожидал.

- Помнишь гоблинов в банке? Можно отнести их к людям, как считаешь?

- Разумеется, можно! Они живые существа, кем их еще тогда считать?

- Ответ неверный. То, что они живые, ничего еще не значит.

- Но они же разумны! – вскинулся Гарри.

- Дельфины тоже разумны, ты же их не считаешь людьми? – хмыкнул я.

- Нет, конечно, они живут в море, мы – на суше, мы не можем с ними общаться, у нас системы ценностей разные, если, конечно, у них они вообще есть.

- И чем тогда дельфины отличаются от гоблинов?

Парня как обухом по голове двинули.

- Но… Но они ведь с нами говорят? – неуверенно начал он.

- Ага. А слышал ли ты о том, что кто-нибудь из людей знает язык гоблинов? – пока Поттер копался в памяти, я сходил, взял себе еще пива и колу парню.

- Что-то не припоминаю.

- Едем дальше. Что насчет их системы ценностей?

- Ну, они любят золото, не любят воров и жуликов, любят воевать. Вроде бы все, что я о них знаю.

- Понятно. Смотри, Гарри, на самом деле, то, что ты считаешь их системой ценностей, исходит из их природы, скажем так, это внешнее проявление их сущности. Они любят не золото, а власть, которую оно дает. Воров и жуликов они не любят потому, что природа фэйре не позволяет им лгать. Впрочем, пусть тебя это не обманывает, - каламбурчик получился! – они точно так же могут лгать, просто не договаривая всей правды. Слышал что-нибудь о мелком шрифте в контракте? Так они это довели до искусства. Насчет того, что они любят воевать, тоже верно, - я промочил горло, - это специфика не столько фэйре, сколько именно гоблинов. В их обществе преобладает... впрочем, не преобладает, а царит, культ силы. Высшие посты в иерархии гоблинов занимают самые сильные и агрессивные.

По лицу Поттера я понял, что так его и не убедил.

- Хорошо, давай пока отложим гоблинов. Но мог бы мне и поверить, в конце концов, это я, а не ты, сцепился с их королем. Это, на мой взгляд, несколько более близкое общение, чем с банковскими работниками!

- Не показатель, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.- Я из года в год сталкиваюсь с самым сильным колдуном Англии, но это не значит, что я его хорошо знаю.

- Ладно, борец за права гоблинов, просто поверь пока что на слово, гоблины и другие фэйре являются разумными существами, но не людьми. У них, почти как у людей, есть деление на расы и на… назовем это, за неимением лучшего слова, политическими сторонами. Вот только если у людей принадлежность к тому или иному политическому лагерю определяется личными воззрениями, то у фэйре это вопрос происхождения. Помимо гоблинов, есть огры, сильфы, кельпи, и еще огромное число других рас. Насчет же этих лагерей, или же, как принято говорить, Дворов… есть Летний Двор, он же Благой Двор, Зимний – Неблагой Двор, и нейтральные фэйре. Гоблины, кстати, относятся к нейтральным. Как и в людском обществе, у них есть простолюдины и благородные, нобли. Вот только ноблем можно не только родиться, но и пробиться наверх, умом или силой. Во главе Летних и Зимних стоят по три Королевы. У нейтралов все и проще и сложнее одновременно. Я тебе потом расскажу, если захочешь. Так вот, три Королевы. Королева-Что-Была, Королева-Что-Есть, Королева-Что-Будет. Или, по другому, Королева-Мать, Королева и Леди. Это вершина пищевой пирамиды фэйре. Самые сильные, хитрые и влиятельные. Мэйв, та, у которой в плену Сириус – Зимняя Леди.

Поттер взлохматил волосы.

- То есть, нам предстоит столкнуться с правителями фэйре?

- Так, да не так. Дело в том, что твой крестный, скорее всего, попал в долг фэйре, а я тебе уже говорил, что это самая большая проблема, которая может подстерегать человека в Небывальщине. Силой отбить мы его не сможем, не стоит даже пытаться, нас просто раздавят. Но можно попытаться его выкупить.

- Выкупить? Э… у меня денег почти не осталось, - начал было удрученно парень, - но я могу занять!

- Боюсь, что деньги тут не сгодятся. Фэйре не нужны деньги, - еще одна бутылка отправилась в ведро, - единственная валюта, которую там ценят, это долги и услуги. Когда я в свое время пытался получить информацию у Мэйв, она предложила мне расплатиться моим первенцем.

- И ты согласился?!

- Нет, разумеется. Я привел это в качестве примера того, что может служить оплатой долга фэйре. В следующий раз думай, что говоришь, хорошо?

- Хорошо, извини, я не подумал, - сбивчиво стал извиняться Поттер, но я уже махнул рукой. Ничего-то он пока понимает…

- Так вот, вернемся к нашим баранам. У тебя могут попросить что угодно взамен, и поэтому готовым стоит быть ко всему.

- А чем, кстати, отличаются Зимние от Летних?

- Да практически ничем. Наши легенды говорят, что «добрые в Благом дворе, злые в Неблагом». Чушь и ересь, среди фэйре нет ни хороших, ни плохих. Они фэйре, и эти понятия к ним неприменимы. Зимние немного более склонны к открытому насилию, Летние тоже не подарок, только предпочитают по возможности загребать жар чужими руками. Меня другое беспокоит. Скажи, твой крестный сильный маг?

- Честно говоря, даже не знаю. Вроде бы не из последних.

А Мэйв так еще и не заменила своего Зимнего Рыцаря. О, черт…

- Что-то не так, Дрезден? – мое молчание встревожило парня не на шутку.

- Дело принимает более серьезный оборот, чем я думал. Видишь ли, Королевы фэйре крайне редко имеют дело с нашим миром сами. Как правило, для подобных действий используются эмиссары, Рыцари. Это их глаза, уши, руки, оружие в мире смертных. Пару лет тому назад Зимний Рыцарь попался на предательстве, и ему ищут замену.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что Сириуса могут завербовать на эту роль?

- Не просто «могут», а «легко могут». Устроить из его жизни форменный ад в случае отказа для них легче легкого, Мэйв возвела это чуть ли не в ранг искусства.

- Можно ли перестать быть Рыцарем? – мой собеседник почти что паниковал.

- С этой работы только один способ уволиться. Вперед ногами. Нам нужно действовать быстро, очень быстро, Гарри.

Новый Зимний Рыцарь. В принципе, неизбежное событие, рано или поздно им надоест издеваться над Слейтом, и они найдут нового эмиссара, вот только не хотелось бы, чтобы это был крестный Гарри… Черт. Почему я так беспокоюсь-то? Мне-то этот крестный не брат, не сват. Но на душе кошки скребут.

- Нам нужно подготовиться, просто так отправляться к Мэйв нельзя, да и опять же, война на дворе. Опасно. Гарри, подумай, какие зелья нам могут понадобиться. Если чего надумаешь, начинай варить. Я пока что займусь обменом золота, нам нужно снаряжение, а деньги у нас практически кончились.

Поттер, помрачнев, кивнул, и спустился в подвал. Я же сел за телефон.

-Мерф, это Дрезден.

- Да, Гарри, слушаю тебя. У тебя все в порядке? Кстати, который час? – раздался из трубки ее заспанный голос.

- Два ночи. Мерфи, скажи, у полиции есть на примете надежный скупщик?

- Чего-о? – на другом конце провода разом проснулись.

- Мне нужно срочно продать полтора килограмма золота, Кэррин. Это важно.

- Гарри, что стряслось, почему такая спешка?

- Мне и моему клиенту предстоит очередной визит в Небывальщину, и нам нужны деньги на подготовку. Это действительно важно, и срочно.

-Боже мой, Дрезден, только ты можешь позвонить женщине в два часа ночи, и спросить ее, где можно втихаря продать полтора кило золота!

- Мерфи, а к кому, скажи на милость, я должен был обратиться? К Марконе? Он бы меня с удовольствием выслушал, я не сомневаюсь! Он бы мне еще и цену предложил получше, как для своих, я уверен! – взорвался я. Конечно, звонок в два ночи – не самая приятная вещь, но не так часто я выкидываю подобные фортели! - Ты знаешь, я тут подумал, и решил, что зря тебя побеспокоил. Не стану еще больше тебя вмешивать, извини.

Я повесил трубку и схватился за голову. Что я творю?! Мерфи меня всегда прикрывала, а я ей тут сцену закатил, как последняя истеричка!

- Кэррин, это снова я. Извини меня, я вспылил.

- И на том спасибо, мистер консультант.

- Мерфи, я серьезно говорю, прости меня, пожалуйста, я виноват. Просто в ходе этого расследования всплыли такие детали, что я уже был на взводе, когда тебе звонил.

- Что именно случилось, Гарри? – судя по голосу, она меня простила. У меня от сердца отлегло.

- Помнишь наш визит в Арктис-Тор?

- Такое не забывается, - хмыкнула она. Еще бы, такое забудешь…Мало того, что мы чуть не развязали войну между Неблагим Двором и Белым Советом, так еще и угробили карьеру Мерфи.

- Мне и Поттеру предстоит похожий визит к Зимним. Нам нужны деньги на снаряжение, но у нас только золото, а его так просто не продашь.

- Я не стану спрашивать, откуда у него оно взялось, чтобы мне не пришлось в случае чего лгать под присягой. Извини, Гарри, но скупщика, который возьмет столько золота, и при этом будет держать язык за зубами, а вопросы при себе, у нас нет. И если ты вдруг решил, что теперь-то можно со спокойной совестью отправляться с этим золотом к Марконе, то подумай еще раз, - вздохнула она. – Я все равно узнаю, учти.

- Хорошо, Кэррин. Я обещаю, что к Марконе я не пойду, – устало ответил я. Этот разговор – достойное завершение дня, что могу сказать. Просто вишенка на торте.

- Дрезден, скажи, помощь вам понадобится? – в этом вся Кэррин, я ее за это просто обожаю. Невзирая на то, что еще пару минут назад разносила меня в пух и прах, она все равно готова сунуться в пекло, чтобы помочь.

- Думаю, что в этот раз мы справимся сами. В конце концов, мы туда только на переговоры идем.

- Ну, смотри сам… Если вдруг понадоблюсь, звони, не изображай героя, ладно?

- Спасибо, Кэррин! Извини еще раз за побудку посреди ночи.

Значит, остается звонить Стражам. Люччо или МакКой? Хотя... Если друзья не могут помочь, почему бы не обратиться к врагам? Чего-чего, а денег у Белой Коллегии – хоть отбавляй! Да и Лара Рейт, де-факто глава семьи Рейтов, стало быть, и Коллегии, обязана мне своим положением… Позвоню ей с утра, а то она, в отличие от Мерфи, точно не поймет.

Я спустился в подвал. Поттер сидел, уткнувшись в толстенный том, и водил пальцем по странице. Над горелками уже висели два котла, в которых булькало какое-то варево. Рядом тикал таймер.

- Что, уже начал что-то готовить?

- Ага. Крововосстанавливающее зелье и костерост. В драке бесполезно, но после нее может пригодиться.

- Полезно. Еще какие идеи есть?

- Прямо сейчас никаких, давай я с этими закончу вначале, а то за ними глаз да глаз нужен. Сам пока посмотри вон в той книге, может, найдешь что-то полезное.

Я послушно открыл указанный том и, отыскав оглавление, принялся продираться через староанглийский.

Никакой систематики! Придется каждое смотреть, по названию не сразу поймешь, что какое из них делает. Рвотное зелье – для выведения из органи… понятно, проехали. Нарывное зелье. Судя по описанию, какой-то волшебный аналог иприта. Как-то не хочется связываться с оружием массового поражения. Гремучий эликсир. Звучало многообещающе, но оказалось, что это практически нитроглицерин, вот только метод получения, скажем так, неортодоксальный… Дыбоволосное зелье. Волосы выпившего его человека становятся дыбом? Что за бред? Клейкая Слизь. Штука вроде бы полезная, но воображения у автора рецепта ни на грош… Универсальный пятновыводитель Пинкертона. Где-то я уже слышал это название… Жидкая удача. Пропускаем, тут один только список ингредиентов на две страницы. Едкое зелье, на основе желчи броненосца. Сверхсильная кислота, служит растворителем для Клейкой Слизи. Воздействие на органику… ого!

Огромное число не просто бесполезных, а абсолютно бесполезных зелий. Зелье урчания в животе? Или, может, зелье икоты? Ну кому, скажите на милость, может понадобиться подобный эликсир?

Поттер вырвал меня из моих раздумий:

- Ну что, нашел что-нибудь?

- Есть парочка идей, - признался я, - но вначале хочу с тобой посоветоваться. А ты с этими двумя уже закончил?

- Да, минут пять уже как. И еще одно поставил вариться. Перцовое зелье, стимулятор, часа два-три бодрости в одном флаконе! Вот только варится оно долго, только к утру готово будет.

- То есть, до утра лаборатория занята? – я даже немного расстроился, увидев ответный кивок парня. – А вторая горелка свободна?

- Я пока что не решил, что именно на нее ставить. Понимаешь, разные зелья, они разное время готовятся, что-то можно за полчаса сделать, что-то несколько дней требует, даже если не учитывать предварительной подготовки….

- Ладно, не вдавайся в подробности, я понял.. Вот это вот, - ткнул я пальцем в рецепт Гремучего зелья, - сделать сложно?

- Да сварить-то его не проблема, - почесал Поттер в затылке, - вот только что ты собираешься взрывать? Оно мало того, что хранится недолго, так еще и чудовищно нестабильно, малейшее сотрясение, и ты уже на небесах!

- Гарри, если мы собираемся наведаться в гости к Мэйв, огневая мощь лишней не будет. В этот раз дипломатическими путями нам пройти уже не удастся. Кстати, а до этого ты его уже делал? – мысль о подростке, экспериментирующем с магической взрывчаткой, как-то вдруг потеряла всю привлекательность.

В ответ тот смущенно улыбнулся.

-Видишь ли, Дрезден, пара моих приятелей – главные хулиганы школы, за неимением лучшего определения. В хорошем смысле! И я им иногда помогал в подготовке масштабных шуток, типа фейерверков или еще чего в этом духе. Так что это зелье я сварить могу на раз-два. Оно, кстати, детонационные свойства приобретает только после остывания, варить его безопасно, проблемы начинаются потом.

Я сверился с книгой. И правда, знает, о чем говорит.

- Тогда у меня просьба, подготовь пять-шесть флаконов с этой смесью, больше нам не понадобится, надеюсь. И ложись потом спать, с утра предстоит море дел, продохнуть не успеем.

Поттер только хмыкнул, доставая из-под стола еще один котел. Надеюсь, что я проснусь не на развалинах.

В голове успела только пронестись мысль: «Черт побери, как же я сегодня устал», и я отключился раньше, чем донес голову до подушки.

Утро встретило меня звоном будильника и до чрезвычайности вонючим запахом из подвала. Мысленно подготовившись к худшему, я открыл люк, ожидая увидеть бездыханное тело и разрушения. Но все оказалось проще и интереснее.

- Гарри, ты живой?

- Да!

- Что тут случилось?

- Небольшой эксперимент с перцовым зельем! Черт, где она включается.. а, вот, - кашляя, отозвался Поттер, и через секунду зашумела вытяжка.

- Удачный хотя бы? А то воняет чудовищно, хоть из дома беги!

- Да не очень-то. Я думал сделать из него леденцы, чтобы не таскать с собой флаконы, - запах уже практически исчез, - и решил попробовать выварить порцию с сахаром. Идея, как видишь, оказалась так себе. Но я практически уверен, что если попробовать его смешать с гуммиарабиком, то все будет хорошо, получится энергетическая жвачка…

- Скажи-ка, Гарри, - с подозрением начал я, - а ты спал вообще?

- Не, не удалось, - бодро, до неприличия бодро ответил парень, - я думал, что пойду спать сразу же, как закончу, но уже было почти утро, я и решил не дергаться…

Я мысленно застонал. Гиперактивность после бессонной ночи, резкие, дерганые движения… Подросток, которому снятся кошмары, в комнате с целым котлом стимуляторов… чем я думал? Парень «взбодрился», это очевидно.

- Значит так. Весь перцовый эликсир сдать мне, сейчас же! Экспериментатор х-хренов! – рявкнул я. – Ты его сколько принял?!

- Полторы дозы. Ты же сам говорил, - виновато начал оправдываться Гарри, - что день предстоит тяжелый.

Я лихорадочно листал раскрытую на рабочем столе книгу, не обращая больше внимания на его сбивчивые объяснения. Вот, нашел. Перцовое зелье. Так, воздействие, дозировка, возможные последствия… ф-фу… вроде бы ничего серьезного, за исключением возможной зависимости при систематическом употреблении.

- Ну и насколько тебе твоего бодряка хватит?

- Часов на шесть-семь примерно. Может, чуть больше.

- И то хлеб. Гарри, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь спать лишний раз, что тебе снятся кошмары. Я понимаю, что даже когда тебе удается вздремнуть, ты спишь мало и плохо. Но жить на стимуляторах и энергетиках... Это не вариант. Ты себя в гроб загонишь раньше времени. Если хочешь, я тебе найду психолога. Не хочешь – как хочешь, жизнь твоя, но пока мы работаем вместе, чтобы никакой самодеятельности, никаких допингов без серьезной необходимости.

Поттер, вздохнув, кивнул и протянул мне что-то вроде патронташа.

- Что это?

- Зелья. Те, что голубоватые – перцовый, красные – крововосстанавливающее. Жемчужные склянки – костерост.

- А где гремучее?

- Еще в котле, я пока не переливал.

- Давай лучше я это сделаю, а ты подскажешь, как правильно? – предложил я, сглотнув. Нитроглицерин в руках человека, не спавшего всю ночь – не самая безопасная штука.

- Ну, если желаешь…

Как только последний флакон с гремучим зельем занял свое место в выложенной бархатом и губкой шкатулке, я отправил Поттера готовить завтрак, а сам набрал номер Лары Рейт.

- Резиденция Рейт слушает. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

- Гарри Дрезден. Соедините меня с Ларой Рейт.

- Простите, по какому именно вопросу?

- По личному.

Не хватало еще отчитываться перед секретаршами!

Щелчок интеркома, и из трубки полилась классика. Вивальди. Заслушавшись, я пропустил момент, когда музыку сменили хрустальные нотки голоса Лары.

-…Дрезден, ты еще здесь?

- Да-да, извини, заслушался.

- Совсем новая запись, концерт в Карнеги-холле. «Виртуозы Москвы».

- Как-нибудь схожу в этом году.

- Дрезден, да у тебя денег хватит только на аренду смокинга.

- Вот именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

- Вот так вот, сразу к делу? Как это на тебя похоже. Тебе нужна ссуда?

- Нет, Лара, брать деньги в рост я не намерен. Даже если ты предложишь хороший процент. Скажи, у тебя нет желания приобрести полтора килограмма золота?

Обычно невозмутимый голос хозяйки Белой коллегии в этот раз дал сбой.

- И кто же его продает?

-Я. Тебе уступлю по оптовой цене.

- Дрезден, не смеши меня. Если бы ты мог, ты бы уже обратился к кому-нибудь другому. Значит, деньги тебе нужны быстро. Полцены.

- Три четверти и не меньше. Чистейшее золото, не прогадаешь.

- Хм-м. Слитки или монеты?

- Домашняя плавка. Лара, ты же меня знаешь, я дорожу своим честным именем, к тому же я ценю наши рабочие отношения.

- Ну вот. А говорил, что звонишь по личному вопросу!

- Все правильно. Я предпочитаю договариваться лично с тобой, а не с кланом Рейт.

- Понятно. Деньги тебе нужны наличными, верно?

- Да, желательно бы провернуть все как можно быстрее.

- Хорошо, три четверти от рыночной цены, курьер и химик будут у тебя через четыре часа. К этому моменту золото должно быть готово к взвешиванию и пробам, - Лара переключилась в деловой режим. – И в следующий раз, если звонишь по делу, то так и говори.

Следующие несколько часов прошли в монотонной работе – монеты в тигель, из тигля в литейник… Странно, но почему-то работать с золотом не надоедало.

Почти пятьдесят тысяч долларов! Я и не помнил, когда держал в руках такие деньжищи! Курьер оказался пунктуален донельзя, а химик – въедлив, как его реактивы. Но все прошло гладко.

За что я люблю свою страну, так это за то, что если что-то где-то существует, то это можно купить. И покупок пришлось сделать немало. В этот раз я не стал обходиться минимальным набором выживания, средства позволяли. В оружейном магазине, помимо патронов для моих револьверов, нам удалось найти ножны для стилета, в которые аккуратно вошла палочка Поттера. Рюкзаки и теплая одежда нашлись в туристическом отделе, там же мы выбрали для Гарри небольшое мачете – практично и полезно, особенно при нашей задаче. На мачете всегда шла сталь самого низкого качества, почти что голое железо, что при тесном и недружелюбном общении с фэйре – лучше не придумаешь. После нашего налета на Арктис-Тор у меня еще оставалась кольчуга, но вот на размер парня ничего подходящего у меня не было. Впрочем, решение нашлось довольно быстро - мотоциклетная защита. И весит немного (а для тощего Поттера это довольно серьезный момент), и защищает неплохо.

Одним словом, наша кубышка понесла урон, пусть и не самый серьезный, но все же. Я поначалу скрипел зубами при каждой покупке, но потом махнул рукой – на себе не экономим, пусть только и в этот раз.

К лавке Бока мы успели перед самым закрытием, Поттер с ворохом купюр метнулся внутрь и через несколько минут вышел оттуда со стопкой книг. Его самого из-за этой стопки почти не было видно, пара из этих книг была в мою руку толщиной.

- Это те самые подарки, о которых ты говорил? Сувениры?! – в шоке спросил я.

- Они самые. Гермиона любит читать.

- Никогда бы не догадался.

Уже дома я в компании бутылочки пива спустился побеседовать с Бобом.

- Ну что, как день прошел? – ехидно спросил меня мерзкий череп. – Энергично, полагаю?

- Вполне. Обменяли золото, закупили все необходимое, - я сделал глоток, и поперхнулся, - и да, я отобрал у него все сваренное. От греха.

- Парень, ты просто обязан научиться варить это зелье. Я прямо чую, что на нем можно сделать неплохие деньги!

- Это как же вдруг?

- Ты разве не видел, что туда входит? Это будет продаваться лучше виагры! Оно еще и простуду лечит!

- Боб, кроме шуток, мне сейчас не до зелий. Я на нервах, хотя вроде бы подготовился ко всему.

- Ты ПОДГОТОВИЛСЯ? На тебя это категорически не похоже. А куда собрался?

- Предстоит очередной визит к Мэйв, - и я кратко ввел Боба в курс дела.

Тот только присвистнул.

- Года не прошло с тех пор, как ты кинул Зимним уголек в декольте своим визитом в Арктис-Тор, а теперь ты решил еще и Мэйв проведать? Заглянуть на пару сосулек? Дрезден, ты псих. Я серьезно, ты сумасшедший. Зачем тебе это?

- Ну не люблю я бросать дело незаконченным!

- Дрезден. Ты каждый раз делаешь одну и ту же ошибку. Ты слишком близко принимаешь к сердцу чужие проблемы. Твое вечное желание во что бы то ни стало докопаться до правды сведет тебя в могилу.

- Спасибо, у меня уже одна есть. Да, мне не нравится это дело. Но бросить его вот так, на полпути я не могу. И это не из-за денег. Я сам не понимаю, почему, но уже одна мысль о том, чтобы остановиться, мне неприятна.

- Запишись в общество анонимных альтруистов. А на самом деле, как разберешься, в чем дело, обсудим. Скажи лучше, ты хорошо подготовился?

- Еще одно подобное высказывание, и я решу, что ты за меня беспокоишься. Но да, вполне. Зелья, оружие, броня, теплые вещи, и, да, мамочка, я взял запасные носки. Посох, жезл. Что еще может понадобиться?

- Мозги, Дрезден. А у тебя их отродясь не было. Хотя, учитывая то, что ты в этот раз готовишься заранее, наверное, от гостя подцепил. Как думаешь выручать вашу пропажу?

- Можно подумать, что с Мэйв можно предсказать что-то заранее, - отмахнулся я от подколки, - с нее станется луну захотеть и рябчика на сливовом дереве.

Разговор затих сам собой. Я полистал было одну из купленных Поттером книг, но мне не понравилось, и я ушел спать.

В этот раз Поттер встал раньше меня, приготовил завтрак, и пока я приходил в себя, уже начал укладывать в рюкзак наши припасы.

- Не так, - отставив в сторону кружку с кофе, я поправил ему застежку, - подгонять рюкзак нужно уже на защиту и куртку. Времени переодеться может не быть, так что пока не затягивай лямки. Мачете перевесь пониже, чтобы доставать было сподручнее. И да, кстати, револьвер я тебе дам уже только на месте, в Небывальщине. В Чикаго с ношением оружия строго, наследие гангстерских времен.

Парень только кивнул, доставая из сумки защиту.

- Кстати, надень-ка рюкзак еще разок. Попрыгай, – тот послушно выполнил указание. – Хорошо, ничем не гремишь, удачно уложил.

Хотя чему там греметь-то? Разве что склянками с эликсирами, но они в «патронташе». Протеиновыми батончиками едва ли погремишь. Это скорее мне беспокоиться надо, с кольчугой.

Вроде бы все. Уложено, упаковано, подогнано, подвешено.

- Хорошо, Гарри, теперь ждем темноты и выдвигаемся.

- А почему не сейчас?

- Я, конечно, понимаю твое рвение, но если выдвинемся сейчас, то вспотеем, как… к-хм, как даже не знаю кто. А на путях Зимних будет холодно. Замерзнем быстро.

- Вот оно что. Я и не подумал.

- Ничего, еще научишься.

- Ну да, такие вещи приходят только с опытом, - глубокомысленно протянул Поттер.

- Да не, я про «подумал».

- Э! Это в каком смысле?!

- Ты бы себя видел сейчас, - расхохотался я, - оскорбленная невинность!

Поттер надулся было, но потом махнул рукой и тоже рассмеялся.

Остаток дня каждый занимался своими делами – Гарри висел на телефоне, я выгулял Мыша и сел почитать, взяв с полки первую попавшуюся книгу. Та оказалась настолько занимательной, что я даже не заметил, как задремал.

- Дрезден, вставай, уже стемнело, - растолкал меня Поттер.

Я умылся, стряхнув с себя остатки сна. Да, действительно, пора выдвигаться. Но вначале нужно сделать пару звонков.

- Алло, Томас?

- Гарри, привет! Ты как вообще, две недели носа не показывал!

- В порядке я. Слушай, у меня новое дело, я не знаю, сколько меня не будет в городе. Присмотришь за моим зверинцем?

- Помощь нужна?

- Да пока что нет, спасибо.

- Ну тогда, разумеется, присмотрю. Ключи у меня есть. Ты, главное, будь аккуратнее там. Я уже привык к тому, что у меня есть брат, а переучиваться мне не хочется.

- Раб привычки! – отшутился я.

- Все мы рабы своих привычек, - философски отозвался Томас. – Это как-то связано с войной? Мерфи в курсе?

- Мерфи в курсе. К войне, скорее всего, это дело не имеет никакого отношения.

- Ладно. Не стесняйся звонить просто так, а не только тогда, когда припечет. Удачи!

- И тебе того же!

С Томасом вопрос решили, теперь Мерфи.

- Вы позвонили Кэррин Мерфи. Сейчас меня нет дома, но вы можете оставить свое сообщение после гудка.

Черт. Она уже ушла на работу. Ну что ж...

- Мерфи, это Дрезден. Меня какое-то время не будет в городе. Если будут проблемы, свяжись с отцом Фортхиллом или Томасом. За животными Томас присмотрит. Пока!

«Жучок», урча мотором, нес нас по полупустым улицам.

- Скажи, Дрезден, а почему ты этим занимаешься?

- Чем «этим»?

- Ну, расследованиями, - неопределенно покрутил он рукой, - я так понимаю, что много денег это не приносит, ведь так?

- Не знаю. А чем мне еще заниматься, с другой стороны? Кем мне быть в наш век технологий, если стоит мне войти в комнату, как там половина приборов накрывается?

- Но ведь это не основная причина?

Повод уйти от ответа нашелся быстро.

- О, мы уже приехали. Бери рюкзак, пойдем.

По лицу парня я понял, что этот разговор еще не окончен. Впрочем, сейчас у нас есть занятие поважнее.

Как и в прошлый раз, в подземельях Под-Чикаго нам никого не встретилось, как будто все живое разбежалось, почуяв наше присутствие.

- Ну, поехали, - выдохнул я, шагнув в проем Врат.

Под ногами тут же захрустел снег, по глазам ударил ветер, выбив слезу. В небе стояла луна, огромная и желтая, как головка сыра, впереди лежала заснеженная дорога, по которой несло поземку.

Как там это пелось у «битлов»? «Long windy road»?

A/N: Были исправлены найденные недочеты, грамматические и стилистические ошибки в опубликованных главах, следующая глава готовится к выпуску - к сожалению, мой редактор и бета в непредвиденном отпуске. Так что выкладывать буду уже после Нового года. Я очень извиняюсь за длительное ожидание, но мне никак не удавалось написать несколько ключевых сцен так, чтобы мне понравилось самому, и лишь недавно я пробился через эту стену. Всех с наступающими праздниками!


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава**** №11**

**Long Windy Road**

**(****Поттер**** POV)**

Оказавшись на другой стороне Врат, я чуть не задохнулся от холода. Он ледяными пальцами прошелся по щекам, векам, ущипнул за нос, и я мысленно поблагодарил детектива, настоявшего на покупке дорогущей зимней одежды. Мороз стоял такой, что стоило открыть рот, как начинало ломить зубы. Мы шли молча, хрустя настом и стирая с бровей иней.

Последний день стал новым апофеозом глупости с моей стороны, стоило это признать. Мне здорово повезло, что Дрезден оказался настолько понимающим человеком – другой бы на его месте в лучшем случае не взял бы меня с собой, а то и вовсе отказался бы от контракта. Мне оставалось бы только вернуться в Англию, где меня уже ждал бы Орден, с распростертыми объятьями, ядром и цепью на ногу. Кому нужен неуравновешенный и обдолбанный подросток на подхвате? Однако он все же взял меня с собой, хотя без нотаций и не обошлось.

Пока я проводил, как сказал бы Оливер Вуд, разбор полетов, дорога сменилась узкой тропинкой, на которой то и дело виднелись звериные следы. Я засомневался было, туда ли мы идем, но Дрезден шел вперед, с видом человека, который знает, что делает. Я во всем этом не разбирался, так что оставил выбор направления за ним. До сих пор он не ошибался.

Мы шли вот уже несколько часов. Мороз смилостивился, стих и ветер, который сопровождал нас с момента прибытия в Небывальщину. Деревья слева, деревья справа, деревья впереди. Снег слева, снег справа, снег впереди. Становилось скучновато. Наконец, на одной из опушек детектив скомандовал привал, мы уселись на рюкзаки и захрустели припасами.

Горячий чай с имбирем из термоса, галеты – что еще нужно зимним днем, для того, чтобы хорошо передохнуть? Я уже было расслабился, как вдруг мой спутник встрепенулся, прислушался и начал озираться по сторонам, вскочив на ноги. Последовать его примеру я не успел, удар в спину бросил меня лицом вниз. Наст ободрал щеку, подставленные руки провалились сквозь снег. Что-то, злобно урча, рвало на мне воротник куртки. Урчание сменилось визгом, давление сверху исчезло, и Дрезден выдернул меня из снега.

-Что это было?

-Напали на нас, вот что. Не расслабляйся, это еще не все.

По ушам, словно сиреной, ударил тонкий визг, и из леса выскочило несколько абсолютно белых… людей? детей? Опираясь на четвереньки, по-звериному, они двинулись в нашу сторону.

* * *

><p>Я стоял на коленях и тер руки снегом. Он таял, падая с рук розовыми каплями.<p>

_Это были дети. Вернее, я думал, что это были дети, пока один из них, подойдя ближе, не поднял голову от земли и пронзительно закричал. Человеческая глотка не способна на такие звуки._

_Зубы. ОЧЕНЬ много зубов, острых, как иглы._

От кистей подымался пар. Я загреб полные ладони снега, и умылся им. Освежающий холод пробежался по лицу.

_Ближайшее к нам существо бросилось на меня, но поток пламени с посоха мага перехватил его в полете, оставив после себя только груду обгоревшей плоти. Остальные переключили свое внимание на Дрездена, как на более опасного противника. Я достал было палочку из ножен, но ее тут же выбил у меня из рук неизвестно откуда взявшийся противник. Она отлетела на несколько шагов, поднять я ее уже не успевал. Напавшее на меня существо зашипело, как рассерженный кот, оскалило пасть, и начало ходить вокруг меня, выбирая момент для новой атаки. Я попытался было вытащить револьвер, выданный мне детективом в начале нашего пути, но тот за что-то зацепился. Прыжок твари был стремительным, и все, что я успел сделать – закрыть рукой шею и лицо. От столкновения я упал, противник оказался сверху, и уже пытался прогрызться через руку – наполнитель из куртки летел во все стороны. Наконец мне удалось выдернуть свободной рукой револьвер, и я что есть силы нажал на спусковой крючок. Без результата. Тот не подался ни на долю дюйма, ни на линию! В отчаянии я еще раз попытался выстрелить, с тем же успехом, и тогда я просто размахнулся и ударил противника по голове рукоятью. Удар пришелся вскользь, но в ответ я услышал такой визг, что на секунду даже оглох._

_Существо спрыгнуло с меня, и я, поднявшись на ноги, смог разглядеть наконец, кто же на нас напал._

_Тварь, стоявшая напротив меня, больше всего была похожа на ребенка, лет шести-семи, покрытого короткой, белой шерстью. Абсолютно черные, без радужки и белка, глаза, игольчатые зубы, и короткие, почти собачьи, когти на руках и ногах. На голове «ребенка» был огромный ожог, примерно там, куда пришелся мой удар, как если бы я приложил к нему раскаленный утюг. Отбросив бесполезный револьвер, я взялся за рукоять мачете. Прикосновение к шершавой рукояти оружия придало мне уверенности, мой противник изготовился к прыжку…_

В ушах застучала кровь, мир едва заметно поплыл перед глазами. В голове одна за другой замелькали картины последних секунд схватки.

_Вот я ору что-то невнятное, выставив вперед одну руку, и замахиваясь другой. Вот мой противник, зашипев, прыгает на меня. Вот выражение звериной ярости и боли на его лице за долю секунды сменяется страхом, а затем… _

К горлу подкатил кислый комок.

_Мачете с отвратительным хряском врубается ему в голову. Глаза тухнут, руки и ноги существа дергаются в агонии. __Dance __macabre__._

Меня стошнило.

* * *

><p>Когда меня чуть отпустило, Дрезден протянул мне термос.<p>

-На, глотни.

Я прополоскал рот, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса.

- Кто… что это были за… - запнулся я, пытаясь найти нужное слово.

- Точно не знаю, но скорее всего, какие-то из северных демонов, или духов. Кажется, я о них читал, то ли ангъяки, то ли утбурды, в разных эпосах по-разному зовутся. Вот только что они тут делают, они обычно охотятся на свое бывшее племя? – почесав в затылке, ответил маг.

- На бывшее племя? Они что, люди бывшие? Они поэтому так на детей похожи?

- Ну, если это ангъяки, то они и были детьми. Это духи брошенных в тундре в голодный год детей.

- Детей? - с ужасом повторил я.

- Да, детей. Гарри, раньше такое было не редкость, во многих культурах, особенно в тех, что проживали в суровых условиях. Север, зима, есть нечего… Я их не оправдываю, но и осуждать не могу.

Дрезден нырнул в свой рюкзак, и, покопавшись, выудил оттуда рулон сантехнического скотча, которым тут же замотал разорванный рукав моей куртки.

- Иначе весь пух повылазит, - пояснил он в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд.

Привал, обернувшийся битвой, подошел к концу. Я нашел свою палочку, подобрал и очистил от снега револьвер, и, накидывая рюкзак, окинул взглядом поляну.

На некоторых деревьях красовались подпалины – следы магии Дрездена. Два обгоревших трупа лежали на снегу, как две кучи угля – такие же черные и бесформенные. Снег возле них стаял до самой земли. И посреди всего этого – красно-серый цветок в сугробе. Зарубленный мною… ангъяк? демон? ребенок?

- Первый раз? – отвлек меня от созерцаний детектив.

- В смысле? А, ты про схватку... Не то, чтобы первый. Просто первый раз, когда я хоть что-то понимал. Дрезден, а нам их не нужно, ну, похоронить?

- Нет, не нужно. Это уже не люди, Гарри. И можешь на меня не смотреть так, они и в самом деле неразумны. Да и даже если мы их ухитримся закопать, в мерзлую-то землю, это всего лишь немногим осложнит дело падальщикам. Кстати, нам следует поторопиться, пока не заявились хищники побольше, а тут уже, наверное, пол-леса жареным пропахло.

Дальше мы шли уже молча. Не знаю, как Дрездену, а мне болтать не хотелось совершенно. Недолгий зимний день подошел к концу, солнце уже практически село, и различать дорогу становилось все сложнее. Я спросил было насчет фонарей, но детектив только покачал головой. Я смирился с мыслью о том, что скоро или идти придется на ощупь, или придумывать какой-нибудь факел, и даже подумывал достать палочку, чтобы подсветить путь, но детектив вдруг вскинул руку, указывая вперед.

- Смотри, почти на месте! – заявил Дрезден бодро.

Двужильный он, что ли? Я уже ноги еле волочу! В указанном направлении вдалеке виднелись огни чьего-то лагеря.

- А с чего ты взял, что это именно те, кого мы ищем?

- Больше некому там быть. А даже если и не они, то мы сможем узнать, куда нам двигаться дальше.

- А… а они на нас не нападут? – мне совершенно не хотелось повторения неудавшегося привала.

- До тех пор, пока мы на них не нападем сами, или не оскорбим хозяев, проблем быть не должно. Законы гостеприимства Старого Мира и все такое.

Я решил, что уточнять не стану – я и без того иногда не понимал и половины из того, что говорил Дрезден. Бывает, что объяснения все портят – мне было достаточно того, что нас не тронут, об остальном пусть у Дрездена голова болит.

На разноцветных шатрах играли отблески костров, слышалась музыка, пение и лай собак.

- Значит так, - обратился ко мне маг, – говорить в основном буду я, ты будешь молчать, пока к тебе не обратятся. Ты не знаешь обычаев, и можешь ляпнуть лишнего. Ни с кем не заговаривай, ничего не пей, не ешь, не…

- … Не принимай подарков, не дари ничего, не оказывай услуг. Помню я, Дрезден, мы перед выходом ведь это все повторили раз десять.

- Да, все правильно. Но повторение не только подруга заикания, но и мать учения, так что лишний раз не помешает. И еще, если тебе придется говорить, будь предельно вежлив, как если бы от твоей вежливости жизнь зависела.

Я кивнул и внезапно обнаружил, что у нас, оказывается, появился вооруженный эскорт. Детектив, увидев мое смятение, поспешил меня успокоить.

- Не волнуйся. Как я тебе уже сказал, они первыми не нападут. Хотели бы, уже бы напали, ни ты, ни я не заметили, как они появились.

Нас вывели к ярко освещенной площадке, вокруг которой стояло плотное кольцо сидхе. Мне все еще было сложно привыкнуть к мысли о том, что это не люди.

Окружающие потеснились, давая нам место в первых рядах, и тут стало понятно, что же так привлекло их внимание.

На площадке шел бой, вернее, травля. Два огромных пса, размером с дога, не меньше, огрызаясь и рыча, наскакивали на фигуру в центре. Я поначалу подумал, что нападают они на человека, но на голове у него красовалась пара рожек, опровергая мою теорию. У его ног лежало тело третьей собаки, ее кровь еще дымилась в морозном воздухе. Увернувшись от очередного выпада, рогатый взревел, и бросился в атаку сам. Схватив одного из псов за загривок, он, словно мягкую игрушку, бросил его в толпу зрителей. Воцарилась суматоха, я начал озираться в поисках укрытия, но Дрезден ухватил меня за плечо, удерживая на месте. Гладиатор между тем времени даром не терял - подхватив оброненный кем-то нож, он набросился на оставшегося зверя. Пес поднырнул под удар, и вцепился в бедро рогатого. Тот заорал, ударил ножом раз, другой – но челюсти пса не разжимались. Нож застрял. Теряя силы с каждой секундой, воин сложил руки в замок, и обрушил на хребет собаки чудовищный по силе удар. Раздался хруст, тело пса обмякло, но боец этого уже не увидел – он потерял сознание. Из криков толпы послышался скулеж – третьего пса поднял на копья наш "эскорт". Наступила тишина. А еще через мгновение в воздухе прозвучал женский смех.

О только что кипевшей схватке все моментально забыли. В центр площадки вышла девушка абсолютно неземной красоты. Флёр рядом с ней показалась бы деревенской простушкой. Дрезден сглотнул, но внешне остался спокоен. Я же поспешно отвел глаза, так как почувствовал себя пойманным за разглядыванием порножурнала, но искоса все равно поглядывал – а посмотреть было на что. Классический красно-черный костюм для верховой охоты смотрелся на ней практически как латекс, а стек, которым она похлопывала себя ноге, вызывал совершенно однозначную, хоть и нежеланную реакцию. Я поймал себя на мысли о том, что, может быть, фетишизм не так и плох…

- Итак, господа, что привело вас в мой лагерь? – спросила она, усевшись в спешно поднесенный ей походный стул, и закинув ногу на ногу.

В этот момент я совершенно забыл, что именно меня привело в ее лагерь. Я смотрел на ноги. Казалось бы, простое движение, но КАК она его сделала… Дрезден, впрочем, оказался морально устойчивее, по крайней мере, он сохранил способность связно говорить.

- Мы пришли сюда с целью торговли, и просим на время переговоров вашего гостеприимства, - заявил маг, опершись на посох.

- Помнится, прошлые наши переговоры закончились не очень продуктивно, чародей, - промурлыкала в ответ девушка.

Меня от ее голоса начало колотить. В горле пересохло. Хорошо, что говорю не я. Обращайся она не к Дрездену, а ко мне, я бы и двух слов связать не смог бы, наверное.

- Впрочем, я отвлеклась. Законы гостеприимства? Хорошо, на время вашего пребывания в лагере вам не будет причинено вреда, смертные, пока вы помните о том, что вы гости.

Нам принесли стулья, Дрезден молча сел, я почти упал на сиденье, расслабив наконец-то гудящие ноги. Приступ похоти спал, и я мог уже почти спокойно смотреть на хозяйку лагеря. Почти. Если недолго.

- Мы бы хотели выкупить у тебя одного из твоих пленников, Мэйв.

- Интересно. Кстати, кто это с тобой, чародей? Ты обычно не таскаешь с собой детей.

- Это мой клиент. Он доверил мне вести переговоры, как более сведущему в традициях и обычаях фэйре.

- Все интереснее. Ведешь переговоры ты, но кто будет платить?

- Я бы предпочел отложить вопрос оплаты до того, как мы увидим пленного, Мэйв.

- Хорошо, пусть так. Кто именно вас интересует?

- Около двух лун тому назад к тебе попал волшебник Новых Путей. Он появился из одностороннего портала в Альбионе…

- А! Знаю. Из этого портала мало что появляется интересного, но этот случай – исключение. Нет, чародей, я вам его не продам. Мне он самой нужен. К тому же, в отличие от тебя, у него есть чувство вкуса и юмора.

- Ха-ха. Мэйв, все имеет свою цену.

- Разумеется. Как насчет твоего первенца?

Она серьезно? Я думал, что Дрезден шутил, когда мне рассказывал об этом!

- Помнится, ты уже выставляла эту цену, когда на кону была информация, от которой зависела судьба мира. Неужели твой пленник стоит столько же?

- М-м…Возможно и нет, но товар-то уникальный, верно? А как насчет твоего клиента? Готов ли он заплатить ту же цену?

Она серьезно.

- Но… у меня нет детей! – я начал мысленно искать пути отступления.

- Это легко исправить, юноша, - улыбнулась она мне так сладко, что мое сердце, вместе с разумом, камнем ухнуло вниз. В район пояса.

Дрезден наклонился к моему уху.

- Если ты на это согласишься, я убью тебя раньше, чем ты сможешь выполнить свою часть сделки, - прошептал он, и я ему поверил.

- Благодарю за предложение, - выдавил я из себя, - но я не могу согласиться на ваши условия, Леди Мэйв.

- Жаль. Впрочем, у меня есть еще один вариант. Один из вас может принять на себя мантию Зимнего Рыцаря…

- Я ожидал этого предложения. Нет, Мэйв, я не хочу быть убийцей на побегушках, - на лице детектива было написано отвращение.

- А как насчет тебя? У тебя есть потенциал, Мальчик-что-выжил. Ты не только получишь своего пленного, но и обретешь силу, которая пригодится тебе в предстоящей войне.

Я аж рот разинул. Откуда она знает, кто я такой?

- Мы о тебе многое знаем. Полезно быть в курсе происходящего, не так ли?

Я оглянулся на Дрездена. Тот отчаянно мотал головой.

- Леди Мэйв, хотя я и благодарен вам за предложение и комплимент, но я не чувствую себя готовым к такой чести, - сказал я с максимально возможным почтением, какое только смог изобразить, - к тому же, у меня есть обязательства, которые не позволят мне сейчас занять эту позицию. Впрочем, мы еще сможем вернуться к этому предложению позже, если позволите?

- Мне нравится твой ответ и тон, юноша. Чародей Дрезден, тебе стоит поучиться у своего спутника, хотя бы тому, что от вежливости не помирают.

- Я не люблю рисковать. Мэйв, может, у тебя найдутся другие варианты?

- Вечно вы хотите обрести многое, отдав малое… Впрочем, вас, смертных, можно понять. Я готова выслушать ваши варианты. Что вы готовы предложить?

- У меня еще есть золото, - начал было я, но Мэйв только махнула рукой.

- Мальчик, разве я похожа на того, кому нужен этот презренный металл? Я, по-твоему, кто, гоблин? Впрочем, ты юн и несведущ. Опасное сочетание. Для тебя.

Повисла тишина. Я пытался понять, что же именно я могу предложить в обмен на Сириуса, если у нее и так есть ВСЕ? И тут меня осенило. Единственная валюта, которую они ценят, это долги и услуги, так говорил Дрезден?

- Скажите, Леди Мэйв, может, мы можем оказать вам какую-нибудь услугу в качестве выкупа?

- Любопытное предложение. Любую услугу?

- Нет! – перебил меня маг, двинув мне посохом по ноге. – Не любую. Мы оставляем за собой право выслушать требование и отказаться после того, как выслушали.

- Перебивать невежливо, Дрезден. Хотя разумное с вашей стороны условие. У меня как раз есть одно дело, до которого у моего Рыцаря, скажем так, не дошли руки.

- И что это за дело такое, что ты его готова была доверить этому психу?

- Мне нужно, чтобы вы нашли и принесли мне одну вещь.

- Какую? Святые мощи Франциска Ассизского? Тринадцать динариев? – начал было детектив с издевкой.

- Нет, чародей, в этот раз все будет интереснее, - блеснула улыбкой наша собеседница, и нараспев произнесла:

«И вначале работал он щит и огромный и крепкий,  
>Весь украшая изящно; кругом его вывел он обод<br>Белый, блестящий, тройной; и приделал ремень серебристый.  
>Щит из пяти составил листов и на круге обширном<br>Множество дивного бог по замыслам творческим сделал.  
>Там представил он землю, представил и небо, и море,<br>Солнце, в пути неистомное, полный серебряный месяц,  
>Все прекрасные звезды, какими венчается небо:<br>Видны в их сонме Плеяды, Гиады и мощь Ориона,  
>Арктос, сынами земными еще колесницей зовомый;<br>Там он всегда обращается, вечно блюдет Ориона  
>И единый чуждается мыться в волнах Океана»<p>

Глаза у Дрездена полезли на лоб.

- Вот оно что. А он вообще существует?

- Он не просто существует, чародей. В конце прошлого века я его почти уже заполучила, но меня опередили. Все, что мы знаем сейчас, так это то, что он где-то в Англии.

- О чем вы говорите? – вмешался я, окончательно потеряв нить разговора. – Кто «он»?

- Не «кто», а «что». Леди Мэйв действительно хочет интересного. Она хочет, чтобы мы принесли ей щит Ахилла.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 12

Блюз черной собаки

(Дрезден POV)

Признаться, я был очень удивлен таким запросом. Она могла бы и луну с неба попросить – с тем же результатом! В конце концов, все, что мы знаем о щите Ахилла, так это только то, что было в «Илиаде». Я всю жизнь думал, что «Илиада» - художественное произведение, а не документальное, и выходит, что я ошибался. Значит, теоретически, мы можем найти и копье Гектора, и лук Геракла… Надо будет перечитать еще раз, там ведь чуть ли не каждый второй клинок или доспех богами сделан!

Но ясно одно – поиски легкими не будут, это точно. Если бы все было легко, мы бы не понадобились, а значит, либо найти его практически невозможно, либо это связано со смертными (а с момента заточения Слэйда у Зимних нет Рыцаря), либо это небезопасно настолько, что даже Мэйв не хочет подставляться. А может, все сразу.

- Я, честно говоря, удивлен, - сказал я, вернувшись к разговору, - что Зимней Леди понадобились наши услуги для этого дела. В конце концов, у тебя же целая армия под рукой, Мэйв. Стоит сказать «Фас!» и они тебе принесут что угодно.

- Все верно, но для этого им надо знать, где именно искать. А уж это, чародей, у тебя получается превосходно. К тому же, за твоими эскападами всегда интересно наблюдать – там, где ты, всегда весело!

- Наши понятия о веселье сильно разнятся, должен заметить, - попытался было отшутиться я, но не тут-то было.

- Просто ты не можешь посмотреть на это все со стороны. И, как я уже сказала, у тебя нет чувства юмора.

Уела. Я попытался было изобразить оскорбление на лице, но в итоге махнул рукой.

- Хорошо, что ты можешь нам сказать о предмете поисков? Откуда нам начинать?

- Последний раз щит появлялся на свет вскоре после великой войны, в год падающих звезд, в Германии. На частном аукционе его через третьи руки купил чей-то посредник, и дальше о нем не было слышно ни слова.

- То есть, у тебя нет ни малейшей информации, куда он мог деться? Кто его купил, тоже неизвестно?

- Наш Рыцарь проследил за посредником, но после того, как тот привез его в Лондон, щит словно растворился в воздухе.

- Как это?

- Посредник зашел в здание со щитом, но уже через пять минут щита у него не было. Посредника как следует расспросили, - Мэйв облизнула губы, и я понял, что завидовать бедолаге не стоило, - но он вообще не помнил ни о каком щите. Как будто ему стерли память. Из здания щит не выносили, и никто не входил.

Стерли память? Что-то мне это подозрительно напоминало. Не так ли обходятся со случайными свидетелями маги Новых путей? Гарри скосил на меня взгляд, кажется, он тоже это уловил этот момент. Мэйв же смотрела на наши переглядывания скучающе – очевидно, что у нее вообще не было сомнений в том, кто приделал щиту ноги.

- Хорошо, Мэйв, мы беремся за это дело. Но перед тем как мы уйдем, мы бы хотели поговорить с твоим пленником.

- Зачем вам это?

- У меня уже есть кое-какие мысли по поводу дела, и он может их подтвердить или опровергнуть. Ну и хотим проверить, как он.

Поттер, словно китайский болванчик, кивал головой на каждое слово.

В ответ Мэйв махнула рукой, и рядом, словно из воздуха, возник слуга.

- Отведи посетителей к клеткам. Когда они закончат разговор, проводишь их из лагеря, и сразу ко мне.

- Мэйв, еще один момент. В случае нашего успеха мы должны получить пленника живым, целым, невредимым и в своем уме. И без лишних долговых обязательств. Иначе обмен не состоится.

В ответ та только скривилась.

- Фи, Дрезден. Мог бы и не упоминать. К тому же, его кредит уже закрыт, он уже мой с потрохами, о каких еще его долгах может идти речь?

- И все же.

- Хорошо. Аудиенция окончена!

Все-таки, когда хочет, Мэйв может быть не менее царственной, чем Маб. Вот только хочет этого она редко.

Слуга провел нас на задворки лагеря, к одиноко стоящей большой клетке. Внутри свернулся клубком здоровенный черный пес, немногим меньше Мыша. Фэйре поднял было лежащий рядом шест, явно намерившись ткнуть собаку в бок, но тут Поттер не выдержал.

- Сделаешь еще одно движение – останешься без руки. И к черту перемирие, - потянул он мачете с пояса. – Я не собираюсь смотреть, как унижают моих близких.

Упс. Кажется, у нас проблемы. Ни тот, ни другой, отступать явно не собирались. Я взвесил все «за» и «против», и шагнул прямо между ними, в надежде отвлечь их внимание на себя.

- Мистер Блэк! Мистер БЛЭК! – постучал я по прутьям клетки, и … отшатнувшись, упал на задницу. Там, где только что было мое лицо, лязгала огромными зубами собачья пасть.

Кажется, последние остатки гордости я потерял. С другой стороны, обстановку я разрядил – это точно. Фэйре, засмеявшись, отошел в сторону, а Гарри бросился к клетке.

- Сириус! Падфут! Это я!

Я только и успел, что моргнуть – но за это время на месте пса появился высокий черноволосый мужчина, с подозрением глядевший на нас.

- Как выглядела птица, которая принесла тебе мое письмо в начале прошлого года?

- …Падфут? Это я, Гарри! – непонимающе начал было Поттер.

- Как. Выглядела. Птица..

- Хорошо, я точно не помню, но у нее было яркое, тропическое оперение…

- Недостаточно. Скажи мне что-нибудь, что знают только Гарри и я. Тогда, может быть, я тебе и поверю.

На лице Поттера появилась обида, тут же сменившаяся озарением.

- Я… я накричал на тебя, когда мы говорили в последний раз по зеркалу. Незадолго до экзаменов, когда узнал, что ты и остальные Мародеры издевались над Снейпом в школе. Я сказал, что вы не лучше Снейпа, и что мой отец не такой герой, как я о нем думал.

- Хватит, Гарри, я тебе верю, – произнес Блэк, и сквозь решетку обнял Поттера. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Надеюсь, ты не рванул через Завесу?

- Ну… мы за тобой пришли.

- Мы?

Я протянул ему свою визитку. Сириус Блэк внимательно изучил ее, и только удивленно хмыкнул. Иногда с волшебниками приятно иметь дело – по крайней мере, они задают меньше идиотских вопросов.

- Ладно, но это не отвечает на мои предыдущие вопросы. Что ты здесь делаешь, Гарри? Здесь опаснее, чем в Лондоне! И откуда именно взялся мистер Дрезден? И не пытайся убедить меня, что ты смотался до Чикаго и назад! Он не член Ордена, верно? Ты ему доверяешь?

Поттер пустился в долгие объяснения, что именно он здесь делает, откуда я взялся, и почему он мне доверяет. Я кивал в нужных местах, иногда вставлял ремарку-другую, иногда давал разъяснения – но в остальном парень справился сам.

- Мистер Дрезден, вы же профессионал? Зачем вы потащили с собой подростка, раз вы знали, как здесь опасно? – Блэк задал вполне резонный вопрос, на который у меня не было внятного ответа.

- Честно говоря, мистер Блэк, мне сложно ответить, почему я его взял с собой. Позвольте пояснить, - я заранее поднял руку, предупреждая взрыв эмоций со стороны узника, - я превосходно осознавал и осознаю, что здесь очень опасно. И я абсолютно не хотел брать его с собой, я пытался его отговорить, но в какой-то момент мне стало ясно, что я просто обязательно должен взять Гарри с собой. У меня нет других оправданий, кроме собственного внутреннего голоса. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ему не было причинено никакого вреда.

- Вот оно что. Ты ему был должен. – понимающе протянул Сириус.

- Должен был что? – в отличие от Блэка, понимания у меня не было.

- Гарри, - обратился Сириус Блэк к Поттеру, - опиши еще раз, что именно произошло, когда Дрездена прижали в Литтл-Уингинг.

- Это имеет значение?

- Самое прямое. Перескажи все еще раз, если я прав, то у меня будет объяснение, почему Дрезден взял тебя с собой.

Поттер объяснил еще раз обстоятельства нашей с ним встречи, Сириус же только кивал.

- Мистер Дрезден, Гарри, я вас поздравляю. Магический долг, в классическом его виде.

- Магический что? – переспросил я. Поттер же, тоже ничего не поняв, просто недоуменно посмотрел на своего крестного.

- Магический долг возникает, когда один маг, не имея никаких обязательств или мотивов, спасает жизнь другого мага, с риском для своей жизни. Этот долг исподволь влияет на поступки спасенного мага, который старается всячески отплатить за спасенную жизнь.

Я потерял дар речи. Это что же получается, это не я принимал решение, а какой-то хренов долг?! Я не собирался брать парня с собой, но какая-то сраная магия ЗАСТАВИЛА меня это сделать?!

- Мистер Дрезден! Держите себя в руках! – окрикнул меня Блэк. Я хотел было уже наорать на него в ответ, но Поттер с абсолютно белым лицом указал мне под ноги. Снег вокруг меня стаял, а жухлая трава под ним уже начала дымиться. Я вдохнул, выдохнул, успокаивая нервы, и посмотрел на Блэка в ожидании дальнейших пояснений.

- Мистер Дрезден, я понимаю, что вы не в восторге от этого, но заверяю вас, что это просто совпадение. Долг никоим образом не делает вас рабом Гарри…

- «Не в восторге» это мягко сказано. Я в бешенстве. Как я могу избавиться от этого долга?

- Собственно говоря, вы это уже делаете, мистер Дрезден. Магический долг, в данном случае, долг Жизни, может быть погашен двумя способами – либо вы, с риском для своей жизни, спасаете, к-хм, так скажем, кредитора, либо совершаете какой-либо жизненно важный для него поступок. В остальных случаях долг абсолютно никак на вас не влияет. Ни на ваше отношение к кредитору, ни на остальные ваши поступки. То, что он вообще проявился, уже показатель того, что вы его начали оплачивать, выражаясь простым языком. Кстати, Гарри, я, конечно, польщен, но тебе стоило бы остаться в штабе Ордена…

- К черту Орден. Ты важнее.

- Но Дамблдор…

- И его к черту. Я ему не доверяю теперь ни на грош.

- А… твои друзья?

- Я с ними и связаться-то не мог, Орден забрал у меня Хедвиг. Я только с Гермионой и поговорил, она дала добро.

- И как часто возникают эти долги? – перебил я их перепалку.

- Довольно редко, на самом деле. В магической Британии почти все, так или иначе, друг с другом связаны, родственными узами, деловыми контрактами, служебными обязанностями, поэтому спасение одного мага другим без каких-либо обязательств или мотивов вещь очень редкая.

- Служебными обязанностями? Они-то тут каким боком?

- Как раз здесь все просто. Представьте себе, что вас вытащил из огня пожарный. Он вас спас? Да. Он рисковал своей жизнью? Да. Но долга не возникнет, потому что спасать людей из огня – часть его работы, и, поступая на службу, он принимал соответствующую присягу.

- Значит, мне такой вариант не светит. Я подписал контракт с Гарри, в котором среди всего прочего, был пункт об охране его жизни во время расследования вашего дела. Тогда почему вообще этот долг на меня подействовал, раз я подписал контракт?

- Потому что вы могли отказаться брать его с собой, даже после подписания договора, но судя по всему, для моего крестного это было важнее всего. И именно в этот момент долг и начал влиять на ваше решение.

Я замолчал, обдумывая услышанное. С одной стороны, я был в ярости, что что-то влияет на мой разум, на мою волю. С другой стороны, зная предысторию всего произошедшего, я понимал, что Поттеру мое согласие нужно было как воздух, иначе бы он так и продолжал винить себя.

- Ты упоминал, Гарри, что вы пришли за мной. И как вы меня собираетесь отсюда вытащить?

- Ну… здесь есть загвоздка. Силой нам тебя отбить не удастся, отдавать тебя просто так тоже никто не собирается… Но у нас есть шанс тебя выкупить... – почесал Поттер в затылке.

- И что же за меня просят? Просто интересно уже, во сколько меня оценивают женщины!

- Дорого, мистер Блэк. О вашем выкупе можно слагать легенды, - угрюмо пошутил я.

- Я знал, я знал, что дамы меня ценят! А поконкретнее?

- Один щит Ахилла.

Блэк присвистнул от изумления.

- Когда ты говорил о легендах, я не думал, что ты говорил буквально. У вас уже есть идеи, как его найти? И можно ли его найти вообще?

- Нам дали некоторые зацепки, но ничего конкретного пока что, за исключением того, что он в магической Британии.

- Гарри, моя семья всегда интересовалась редкостями, и они вполне могли пытаться его купить. Если это так, то в архиве на Гриммо будут соответствующие записи.

- Мистер Блэк..

- Зовите меня Сириус, мистер Дрезден.

- Хорошо, Сириус. Если в ваших архивах ничего не окажется, к кому нам следует обратиться? Есть ли какие-то эксперты по подобному антиквариату?

- Я бы порекомендовал осведомиться в лавке Боргина и Буркса, возможно, побеседовать с Малфоями – они всегда выказывали интерес к нашей коллекции, так же можно осведомиться у гоблинов в банке, но это вряд ли, им особо до нас дела нет. Стоит так же поговорить с Флетчером – Гарри, ты его должен помнить, член Ордена, мелкий воришка. Он сам вряд ли что знает – слишком мелко плавает для подобного, но кое-какие имена он вам назовет, если на него нажать. О! Если Гораций Слагхорн еще жив, то он точно знает, к кому стоит обратиться. Он всегда держал нос по ветру. Больше никого не припомню.

Итого, архивы и четыре имени. Немного, но работать уже можно.

- Мистер Дрезден. Пожалуйста, приглядите за Гарри. Он – единственное, что осталось от моей семьи.

Я понял, что отказать я ему не могу. Семья – то, за что стоит биться. У меня из всей родни остался только брат, я узнал об этом совсем недавно – но я готов за него убивать и умирать. Кивнув ему в ответ, я махнул Поттеру рукой, показывая, что нам пора.

- Сириус, мы тебя вытащим, обязательно, вот увидишь! Мы за тобой вернемся! - парень обнял его, и отошел, подозрительно шмыгнув носом.

- Это будет шутка похлеще Мародерских, вернуться из-за Завесы – не фунт изюма! Гарри, я тебя только об одном попрошу, не лезь напролом. Я знаю, что отговорить тебя не удастся, но все же, будь осторожен. Удачи, Пронгслет. Я тебя люблю.

Поттер еще раз его обнял, я пожал Сириусу руку на прощание, и сидхе, ожидавший окончания нашего разговора, вывел нас из лагеря.

- Ты и в самом деле ничего не знал об этом долге Жизни? – уже сидя за рулем Жучка спросил я.

- Ничегошеньки. Даже не слышал ни разу. Может, потому что спал на уроках Истории Магии в Хогвартсе?

- Так ты все-таки на них спал!


End file.
